Another take on Catching Fire
by catarinan7
Summary: Katniss isn't sure of what she feels for Peeta. Did she fall in love with him in the cave like everybody thought? what would have changed if she did? What if Peeta and Katniss never got reaped to the Quell? This story takes place after the first book, some of the events are the same as in the books. Disclamer:I do not Own the Hunger Games
1. unexpected

It's been 2 weeks since we got back from the games. The worst 2 weeks of my life. 2 weeks since the last time I spoke to him...

"… _I guess the real question is what's going to be left when we get home?" he says._

" _I don't know. The closer we get to District Twelve, the more confused I get" I say. He waits, but I can't add anything else._

" _Well, let me know when you work it out," he says, and the pain in his voice is palpable._

And I still don't know what I feel, I still don't know what he means to me… All I know is that I can't go on like this. This past couple of weeks I have been completely useless, thank god I have all this money now, otherwise we would have already starved to death.

Prim and my mother both try to help me, my mother helps me get out of bed, getting me dressed and fed, and Prim takes me out of the house, not too far, we only walk around the Victor's Village, I still can't bring myself to face the rest of the district.

So today, exactly 2 weeks after our return i decide to stop feeling sorry for myself and that i should get out of this house.

I go downstairs to look for Prim and to see if she wants to come with me, but she isn't here. "She's probably in school" i think to myself. "I won't let that stop me" i say to myself, i get my game bag and my father's jacket and head to the hoods.

As i walk pass through the village, i feel the whole district staring at me, but i don't let myself get bothered at that, i'm determined to go hunting and finally bring home some fresh meat, maybe some for hazelle too. If she still wants me to be a part of her family...

Is not until i'm alone in the forest that i realize how much i missed this, the silent liveliness of the trees and bushes, the almost undetectable presence of animals, the feeling of freedom that only this place allows. And suddenly i find myself searching for the place where Gale and i usually meet.

Gale... It's been forever since the last time i saw him. I saw him briefly after the games, but i was on a depressing state because of Peeta and almost didn't talk to him. After that i locked myself in the house and stopped receiving guests. I know from Prim that he is working at the mines now and only has sundays off work, which he usually spends in the woods trying to get some meat to feed his family.

It's only now that i realize how selfish i have been, he is my best friend and needs my help. I have so much that i don't need, i should use it to help him and his family, who are barely surviving..

When i arrive at mine and Gale's spot i'mmore determined than ever to stop feeling depressed and start helping the people that i love. I'm so deep into my thoughts that i almost don't notice that i'm not alone, there's a person sitting by the rocks... My first thought is that it's Gale, but it can't be, today is tuesday and at this time he is still working on the mines...

As i get closer the identity of the boy becomes clearer, i would recognise those blond curls anywhere...

Peeta...


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta...

"What is he doing here" is my first thought. I'm still not ready to face him, to talk to him...

I start turning around quickly, hoping that he didn't notice me, when something moves behind me.

"Katniss" damn it.

"Oh, Peeta, hi" i say trying to find a way to get out of there as fast as i can.

"Hello" he says, clearly wanting to add something else.

"What are you doing here?" The words just come out of my mouth - What are you doing- i think.

"I wanted to talk to you..." he says "Peeta, i don't think it's a good idea, I..." I say looking at him for the first time in weeks.

"then what is Katniss? Because clearly us living like this isn't a solution, i'm miserable, you're miserable, we can't go on like this..." "i'm not.." i start to say looking to his bright blue eyes...

"Don't lie, i know you're well, even if i hadn't heard it from Prim it would be clear just by looking at you" he continues, oh how i missed does eyes...

Wait what did he said, Prim told him about me? - "Have you been talking to Prim? Why?" i ask

"I'm worried about you, I walk around and everybody asks me about you, nobody has seen you since we got back." I don't know what to say..

" I wanted to visit you but i didn't know if you wanted me there, since you told me you needed space... I didn't know how you were doing, if you were having this awfull nightmares as well, God Katniss I was so worried about you. So yes I talked to your sister, i needed to know, I needed to know how you were fine.."

I'm speechless, I know i've hurt him a lot the last time we spoke, and here he is worrying about me, it makes no sense... And the nightmares, how does he know? does this meen that he has them too?

"So you came here to talk to me? How did you know that i would be here today?" i ask ignoring the other questions in my head.

"Sort of.." he starts " In part yes i'm always hoping to find you here, but lately i have been coming here to feel close to you, it's the only way i can feel a little better after having does worrible nightmares" So he does also have them..

"Nightmares?" I ask

"Yes, about the games, about losing you... No matter what i do i have them every night" about losing me? "The only way to know for sure that you are fine is to come here, or to ask your sister, so that's mostly why i have been talking to her". I had no idea, i thought that by staying away i was sparing him from suffering... I can't beleive how selfish i've been. I was trying to let him go, thinking he would have a better life without me, but ended up hurting us both...

"Katniss?" I realize i have been quiet for a long time. "I have them too" it's all i can say.

"What?" he asks. "Nightmares, they're awful, i wake up screeming every night.. It's been ages since i had a good night sleep" i add.

"I know, Prim told me, I can't tell how hard it is to not being able to be there for you when you wake up from a bad dream", Oh Peeta, how stupid have i been?...

"I missed You" I say not being able to stop the words coming out of my mouth.

I can see a small smile forming in his mouth, " I missed you too" he says moving forward to hug me.


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost dinner time when I arrive home, _Prim!_ My little sister has no idea of the conversation that is coming her way.

"Katniss" my mother says "where have you been all day?" I can tell that she a little worried.

"I felt like getting out of the house, so I went hunting" I say trying to sound carefree. Mother seems surprised "really?" she asks "What did you bring then?" Damn after running into Peeta, I just stood there thinking about our conversation until the sun went down.

"erh..I couldn't catch a thing, maybe tomorrow I'll have more luck." Ok, I think they bought it. I wasn't ready to tell them about my conversation with Peeta. Looking at my mother I see that she's not very convinced and Prim is eying me suspiciously. Great! Now she'll want to know what I really was doing all day…

"Ok, dinner time" mother simply says. We eat in silence, and afterwards I help them clean the kitchen. Mother says goodnight and heads to her bedroom.

"Now, will you tell me what you were doing all day? Don't think I bought the excuse you gave mum" Prim starts, going directly at the point like I predicted.

"I don't know, will you tell me why and what you have been talking to Peeta?" I ask deviating from the subject.

"Katniss…" she sights, "I know I should have told you, but he asked me not to. He was afraid that you would be mad at him for checking up on you" Of course he would be worried about me… I really don't deserve that boy.

"At first he wouldn't come by the house, he would just seat by his porch and stare at our house for hours" Prim continues "then one day I went by his house and found him sitting in his porch facing our house as always, his face was filled with pain, it was very hard to watch…. So I sat near him and made him company." I don't know what to say, the thought of Peeta suffering because of me breaks my heart.

"We talked about his family; did you know that the only person that actually talks and cares about him is his father? His mother only talks to him to ask him for money and to help out at the bakery, and their brothers are too busy with their own life's to even pay attention to their little brother." I sight my bread boy has been all alone all his life, and all I have done was push him away like his family… _MY_ bread boy? Where did that come from?

"He really loves and cares about you Katniss… you should have seen his face when I told them about your nightmares, he seemed so worried, so sad he couldn't be there for you…"

"I know" is the only thing I can say right now. "I know you love him too, otherwise you wouldn't be suffering like you are…" "I don't know what I feel Prim", Is she right?

"Katniss look at you, you haven't left the house since you arrived, you say his name when you're sleeping" do i? "you obviously love him, I just don't get it why are you putting yourself, and him, through this".

"I don't know Prim, I saw him today and it was clear that I missed him, but I'm not a good person for him, I don't deserve him, he would be so much better without me.."

"That's not true and you know it, you only have to look at him to see how much he's suffering, he's clearly not better without you, none of you is better without the other. Don't you see you're making it worst by not talking to him?" Was she right? Do I love him? Maybe I do, maybe that's what this feeling is. All I know is that I can't stop thinking about does blue eyes and how much I missed them.

"Maybe you're right, but I highly doubt that he still loves me, I've hurt him so much Prim" Maybe that's what it is, maybe I'm just scared that he doesn't love me anymore. Do I want him to love me?

"Katniss, it's obvious that he still loves you, yes you hurt him, a lot, but I'm sure that if you went there right now and asked him to be with you, he would say yes, in a heart beet, and would feel the luckiest man alive". Would he?

"Thanks little duck, I really needed this. We should go to bed now!" I say not wanting to continue this conversation.

"Any time Katniss, goodnight" she gives me a kiss and heads to her bedroom.

I walk upstairs, heading to my room, with a million questions in my head. Is Prim right? Does he still love me? Did he say anything to her when they spoke? And why does this matter so much to me? Do I Want him to love me?

And more importantly, do I love him?

As I fall asleep the word _Yes_ pops into my head.


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning, after a total of 4 hours of sleep, I decide that it won't find me again, and get out of bed.

It's still too early and nobody is up yet, so I pick my game bag up and get out the door. Walking down the streets, everything is silent, it's clear that the day hasn't started yet. I quickly pass under the fence, to my favorite place on earth.

I choose to have breakfast and watch the sunrise and try to put my thoughts in order. It is clear to me now that it is love what I feel for Peeta, I think it always has been, ever since the cave, since that kiss. I thought I was protecting him and myself from suffering by keeping us a part, but I have only managed to hurt us both. I don't know what I should do now, it doesn't seem fair to just beg Peeta for forgiveness, though he would probably forgive me, because that is who he is.

The sun has been up for a while now, and I'm still not sure if I should talk to Peeta and what I should say to him… Suddenly there's a noise coming from behind me, and I wish it's him, I turn around to see a turkey appearing, without a second thought I shoot an arrow at it and he drops almost immediately. As it is getting closer to lunch time gather my thing and start getting back home. Once I arrive at the fence, I have a feeling that something is not right, there's a strange noise coming from the wires on the fence.

"Crap! They have turned on the electricity on the fence" I say to myself. "what am I going to do now?" Maybe if I climb that tree I'll be high enough to jump over the fence. After a few minutes of consideration, without having thought of a better plan I start climbing the tree and position myself on the hedge. Gaining a little balance I jump over the fence and into a bed of ice. Unfortunately it wasn't a good landing and I'm sure that I twisted my ankle and badly bruised my tailbone.

In lot of pain a get up and start dragging myself back to the house. On my way there I bump into Rory, and remembering the promise I made to myself yesterday, I give him my game bag and assure him that I'll be stopping by tomorrow to pick up the bag. He didn't notice that I'm hurt, which I'm glad, and so I continue making my way back to my house.

The sun is almost down when I reach the door steps. With difficulty I manage to open the door and drag myself inside, only to find Peeta and Haymich in the house. I look at Peeta, who seems a little better then he looked yesterday. Maybe our talk had the same good effect on him as it had on me.

"What are you doing here?" I start

"Ah! Ms. Everdeen, so nice of you to finally join us", says the female PeaceKeeper. It is only then that I realize that were not alone. Apart from my family, Peeta and Haymich, there are two peacekeepers in my house, a man and a woman. What do they want I wonder trying not to make it noticeable that I'm in pain.

"They have been waiting for you all afternoon" Prim adds as if warning me.

"May we ask where you've been?" The woman continues. Think Katniss, think.

"Of course. I was just visiting my cousins and lost track of time. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting".

"That's quite alright Ms. Everdeen". The male peacekeeper says, speaking for the first time. The woman looks at me with suspicion in her eyes, I'm so glad I left my game bag with Rory! I would have been in a really bad spot if I didn't.

"We have a message for you from commander thread". "Let's hear it" I say.

"He wanted you to know that the fence surrounding District Twelve will now have electricity twenty-four hours a day." The woman says, not moving her eyes from me.

"Didn't it already?" Peeta asks as he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me. I give a small yelp of pain as my tailbone objects. I can see in his eyes that he knows I'm hurt. Though it hurts it feels good to be in his arms again.

"He thought that Katniss might be interested in passing this information on to her cousin," says the woman.

"Thank you. I'll tell him. I'm sure we'll all sleep a little more soundly now that security has addressed that lapse." I'm pushing things, I know it, but the comment gives me a sense of satisfaction.

The woman's jaw tightens. None of this has gone as planned, but she has no further orders. She gives me a curt nod and leaves, the man trailing in her wake. When my mother has locked the door behind them, I slump against the table.

"What is it?" says Peeta, holding me steadily.

"I slipped and fell on a block of ice. I think I sprained my ankle, and my tailbone is also killing me". Every single person in the room was eyeing me in disbelief, but we all know that Snow is probably listening and it's not safe to speak freely.

"Let me see it" My mother says as see drives me to the sofa and takes off my sock to better look at my foot. "Looks like it's broken, I don't how did you manage to get here" She says. She also informs me that my tailbone is only bruised "No serious injuries" she adds.

She prescribes bed rest and a lot of fluids until I can stand weight on my foot. Prim hands me my pajamas and helps me get dress. All five of us have dinner in the living room since I can't make it to the kitchen.

After dinner my mother hands me some medicine and sends me to bed. Peeta comes in my direction and picks me up.

"What are you doing?" I ask. "I'm taking you to your bedroom or have you forgotten that you can't walk?" Oh right! It's not that I don't like to be this close to him, it's just that I don't want to hear Haymich annoying me because of it.

It feels so good to be this close to him that I don't put up a fight. He takes me upstairs and gently lies me on my bed. He tucks me in and says goodnight. Suddenly I don't want him to go, I want to be with him. So, as he prepares to leave I catch his hand and hold him there.

"Don't go, please stay with me" I say almost begging.

Peeta sits on the bed next to me but it's not enough, I don't want any space between us, we had enough this past week. So yet again I grab his hand and pull him closer. He lies next to me and I place my head on his torso.

"What did really happened to you? I was starting to feel a little anxious, when you were late for dinner" he starts. I see no point in lying to him, even if I'm not sure if our conversation is being overheard. "I went to the hoods, lost track of time and when I got back, i realized that the electricity on the fence was switched on" I begin explaining "Then I had to climb a tree and jump to the other side. That's when I landed badly and ended up like this" I feel I little embraced telling the story.

"But what were you doing there? You didn't have your game bag with you, when you arrived" Of course he noticed, he always notices everything when it comes to me.

"Well, when I left the house I had it, I shot a turkey but on my way home I found Rory and offered it to him. Now that I think about it, it was really lucky of me to have found him, I don't know how I would have explain the peacekeepers how I got it" I say. "But actually I went there hoping to find you" since I'm being honest I might as well tell him everything.

"Me?" he sounds genially surprised. "Yes, I'm tired to hide from you, I've missed you every day since we got back. Seeing you today made realize that I don't to be away from you anymore. I'm sorry for being such a horrible person lately. I thought you would be better off without me…" His eyes widen, I don't think he was expecting to hear that.

"Of course I wouldn't, Katniss I love you, I have loved you since I was five. There is no scenario in which I would be happy if you're not with me". "But I hurt you so much, I was so awful to you, I'm sorry Peeta, I'm so sorry, Haymich is right, I really don't deserve you.." I say, the last part was just a whisper.

"hey, it wasn't fair of me to put you in that position, you saved us and I know that, I should have been grateful for that and not try and force me on to you, I'm sorry". I can't believe that he's apologizing to me, like he's done something wrong… He couldn't, he's too perfect!

"You did nothing wrong, I'm sorry, I promise I won't push you away again" I say yawning.

"I'm sorry too, now you should get some sleep" he says with a wide smile in his face. "Stay with me" I say, I don't want to be a part from him, even when I'm sleeping.

"Always" he says as he kisses the top of my head.

* * *

Hi!

So what do you think of it so far? Should i keep going?

Thanks for reading! :) :)


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up with my mother checking my foot, the space next to me on the bed is terribly empty, Apart from that, so far this has been a very good morning. I had absolutely no nightmares tonight and I think that had something to do with the person I fell asleep next to!

Mother finishes examining my foot and orders a week of bed rest. I don't object because I feel horrible, it's not just my foot and tailbone that hurt, my whole body aches with exhaustion… She helps me get dressed and leaves me to my thoughts.

Five minutes later, The door opens and in comes Peeta with some cheese buns and hot chocolate, perfect! He always knows how to make me happy.

"Hey beautiful!", I feel a smile forming in my mouth, "Hi!" I reply "I Brought you breakfast, thought you might be hungry!" he says as he sits next to me on the bed.

"Thanks!" I say. "it's perfect! You always know exactly what I need!". "How are you feeling today? I'm sorry to have left you alone, but I had to stop by the bakery to help my parents".

"I'm better now that you're here! But my foot is still killing me. How was your morning?" I really don't want to talk about me. I try to move closer to him, but the movement releases a new wave of pain and I stop immediately. Realizing what I'm trying to do, he moves closer to me as he answer's my question.

"Slow, I hated having to leave you alone, but my mother asked me yesterday to come by the bakery first thing this morning. It turns out that one of the ovens broke down and she wanted me to pay for a new one." I can't stop feeling sorry for him, his mother never cared about him, always treated him badly and now she only talks to him when she wants something. I don't know how he finds in him reasons to still love her.

"But while I was there I managed to make this cheese buns for you, I know how much you love them" he continues putting his arm on my shoulders and gently pulling me closer to him. "Thank you, they're very good, as always" I say looking at his eyes, they're so blue, so beautiful… I don't know what I was thinking trying to be apart from them.

Without realizing it I start getting closer and closer to his face and begin to feel the urge to kiss him. He doesn't move his face and without a second thought I close the small distance between my lips and his.

He returns the kiss and I'm taken by the same feeling that I had in the cave, that hunger for more that seems insatiable. He starts pulling back, and I can't help feeling a little disappointed, I wanted to continue kissing him.

"I love you" he says looking deeply into my eyes. I kiss him again not wanting to return the words. I'm still not sure if I love him, and even if I do I'm definitely not ready to say it back. Once again he pulls back to soon.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asks. "well…" I begin "I have some ideas..!" I say leaning closer to kiss him.

He laughs but returns my kiss. "Apart from that…" he says jokingly. "Actually there's something I've been minting to do and I would very much like your help" I say remembering I've been wanting to update the family book.

"What is it?" he asks. "My family has a book with medicinal and eatable plants, and I've been minting to update it with my findings, I thought that you could help me drawing them on the book" I explain.

"Of Course" he says with I smile. "I'd be happy to help!" and this time is he who leans in for a kiss.

The next few days go by in a flash. Peeta comes by every day to help me with my family book and for some kisses too! He always brings cheese buns with him.

We work like a team, he draws the plants from dried examples or descriptions and I write what I know about them. I really love to see him work, the way his hands move, making a blank page bloom with strokes of ink, adding touches of color to our previously black and yellowish book. His face takes on a special look when he concentrates.

When were done for the day he tells me the news from the village. Looks like commander thread is making some changes already and getting everybody even more afraid. Even though I can't leave the house these have been some of the best days of my live. I'm so happy to have Peeta by my side!

Every afternoon he takes me downstairs and we have dinner with my family, I help Prim with her homework and he helps my mother cleaning the kitchen.

Even Haymitch comes to visit me one day.

" _Hey sweetheart! How are you feeling?" he asks coming into my room._

" _I'm better, thanks for asking" I say._

" _And how is bred boy? I know you two have been spending a lot of time together lately, anything you want to tell me?" he asks mocking me. I should have known that he wouldn't let that go by…_

" _It's none of your business" I say getting annoyed by his presence._

" _Fair enough" he says, "look I know you don't want to ear this, but I have to remind you that the Victory tour is scheduled to begin next Wednesday, and I'm sorry to inform you that I couldn't push that away…"he says as his expressing grows serious. Damn, I had completely forgotten about the Victory Tour, it will be hell having to go through that. The only positive thing is I'll have Peeta with me the entire time._

" _Ugh" I sight "I had completely forgotten about that". "I know sweetheart, and that's why I decided to remind you. Now you and Peeta have to think about how you want to play this." What is he saying? I look at him with confusion in my eyes._

" _If you remember, there were two winners instead of one this year, and President Snow wasn't very happy about that. My advice is that you don't do anything to upset him"…"And remember that you only won because you acted like you were in love." I sight_

" _I guess we'll continue with that…" I tell him, but this time it will be true, I add to myself._

When I wake up Sunday morning I feel happy, today is the day I get green light to finally walk by myself. I can't wait to leave this house, maybe have a picnic in the woods with Peeta…

As I get ready to open my eyes and face the day, I feel someone present in my room. I smile thinking it's Peeta, but I open my eyes to find Gale sitting on the chair next to my bed.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, the next one will be the Victory tour!

Thank you PearlFever for the review! and Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_As I get ready to open my eyes and face the day, I feel someone present in my room. I smile thinking it's Peeta, but I open my eyes to find Gale sitting on the chair next to my bed._

I open my eyes but don't say anything. At first I feel mad at him for not visiting me sooner, and then I remember that he's working at the mines and doesn't have much free time. He is spending the little time he has visiting me instead of saving it to gather as much food as he can to feed is family throughout the week. I look into dark grey eyes and find my best friend in them. Oh how much I have missed him…

He catches me looking at him and smiles, "Hi Catnip" he says. "Hi Gale" I greet.

"How have you been? Oh and thanks for the turkey, I left your game bag downstairs, Rory said you promised to pick it up the next day, but when you didn't show up I knew something was wrong. Later this week I found out by my mother that you injured yourself on some ice…" he starts by saying, looking worried about me "I've been meaning to visit you since I heard, but as you know I don't have much free time nowadays".

"It's ok, you're here now" the smile on his face gets wider. "I'm feeling much better actually. I think I might even be allowed to walk all by my self today!" I say feeling very happy for myself!

"I'm so glad to hear that, maybe we could go hunting together now that you're all fixed up". Hum, I don't know what to answer that, I was hoping to spend the day with Peeta, now that I can finally leave the house… But I do miss Gale and it would be nice to spend some time with him. I was in such a bad shape last time I spoke to him…

Then I remembered, the fence is now electrified 24 hours a day so we can't go to the woods! As much as it displeases me not to be able to visit my favorite place, it is for the best today as it will help me spend the day with two of my favorite people in the world.

"I'm sorry, I don't know if you heard but the new head Peacekeeper ordered the fence to be electrified 24 hours a day" I say noting the smile fading away from his face. "But I can pass by your house later today and we can go visit the hob together if you like" I quickly add. And just like that the smile is back to his face.

"Thanks Catnip I would very much like that. I'm sorry but I have to go now, I have to help my mother at the house, but I'll see you later" he says "come by whenever you like" he adds gleaming at me.

"Ok, I'll be sure to stop by, see you later". I watch him as he gets up and heads to the door, half way there, he turns around, walks over to me and places a gentle kiss on my forehead, "see you later Catnip" And with that turns back around and leaves my room.

Not one minute as gone by and Prim enters my room with what I assume is my breakfast, yum! Cheese buns. I immediately know that Peeta was here. I feel I little sad that he didn't come to see me, but assume that he had to go back to the bakery to help his parents.

As if guessing my thoughts, Prim informs me "He was here in the morning, you were still asleep. He wanted to make sure that you had fresh cheese buns when you woke up. He also said that he would be stopping by later today to see you."

"Thanks" I tell her. It's so thoughtful of him to come here in a worry just to make sure I have fresh cheese buns! I'll be sure to thank him when he comes by!

"How are you today little duck?" I ask. With all that has happened and with me discovering my true feelings about Peeta, I feel like I haven't paid enough attention to my little sister.

"I've been fine. Things are great in school, we are learning about the coal mines, we are even doing a little field trip to the mines next week" field trip?, I don't think I like that idea, "but the teacher said I don't have to go" Prim quickly adds when she sees my face.

"You can go if you like, it will be fine" I say hiding my anxiety. "No I think it's probably not a good idea, it would remind me to much of dad, I would probably have a panic attack or something".

"I think it's for the best, the mines are filthy and dangerous, not the best place for you to be at" I say with relief spreading all over by body. "Thanks, I'm glad you think that way. Mom is coming to check on your foot, we'll see if it's today that you can finally stand up!" she says smiling at me.

As if she was announced, my mother enters the second Prim finishes talking.

"Good morning girls, how did you sleep tonight" mother asks me. "Very well actually, can't wait to leave the house!" The last part is true; unfortunately I'm still having nightmares and therefore spending a great part of the night wide awake.

"Let me check your foot then, I'll tell you right away if you're free to leave or not" Mother says smiling. She begins checking my foot, turns it around, hits it gentle and I'm glad to see that it's not hurting me anymore. "Seems healed, please try to stand up to see if you can support your own weight" she says. Prim is by my side and helps me stand up. Once I'm up my mother has me doing little exercises like supporting all my weight on just that foot and even run for a little while. Nothing hurts, great!

"It looks like its all fine dear! You are free to do whatever you want!" Finally!I'm so happy I feel like jumping, but I don't do it, I'm still afraid my foot will start hurting me again.

"Thanks mom" I say. "You're welcome; just don't do anything involving too much effort like climbing trees or jumping around and you'll be fine". "Ok mom, thanks again".

I'm so happy I want to sing. After they leave my room, I start getting ready; I take a shower and find something to wear. In less than an hour I'm downstairs ready to have lunch. As it's a sunny day we decide to have lunch in the backyard. Mother settles a nice table and the three of us sit and start eating.

Peeta arrives when I'm finishing up my second plate! My mother made such a delicious stew!

"Good afternoon" he says "looks like I came in time for the dessert" he adds as he places a pie on the table.

"Hello Peeta, it was very nice of you to bring a pie, would you like to eat something?" My mother says, I think she really likes Peeta, which makes me really happy!

"No thank you Mrs. Everdeen, I ate with my family, but I'll accept I slice of pie" he says with a smile on his face.

"Of course, please seat down while I go get the plates" mother says entering the house.

Peeta sits right next to me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Hi beautiful" I smile so widely it hurts! "Hi Peeta" I greet.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asks with a smile on his face. "I can walk again" I say "mom says I'm free to do whatever I want" I add. This last part seems to have effect on Peeta, he gets close to me and whispers in my ear "Good, cause I was thinking of inviting you to dinner with me tonight at my house". Dinner just the two of us? I can't wait! "Yes, I think that's a great idea" I say leaning forward to kiss him.

"eww, I'm sitting right here guys" Prim says trying to sound disgusted. Both Peeta and I laugh "sorry Prim" I say still laughing.

After lunch mom and Prim leave us alone, and Peeta and I decide to walk a little, by the garden, holding hands.

"At what time do you want me to come by?" I ask. We decided to stop and are now sitting on the grass side by side.

"I have to go back to the bakery but I think I'll be done by six, you can come in any time after that" he says as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Ok, then I think I'll stop by Gale and hazelle's house first" I say, and then explain "he came by this morning and I promised him I would visit" Peeta doesn't seem very happy with this information, but doesn't say anything. "He came to return my game bag and to check on me" I feel like I should explain.

"You don't have to explain anything to me Katniss. I know that he is your friend, and I want you to be able to be with your friends whenever you like" he says. Of course he would say that, he's such a nice person! That's why I love him…

Wait, what? I love with? I have to go back to this thought once I have some time!

"Thank you!" I simply say giving him a kiss. But this time he doesn't pull way, he continues to kiss me, so I tight my arms around his neck and climb to his lap. This is such a nice feeling that I don't ever want to stop kissing him. And just like that there it is again, that feeling that warms my stomach and leaves me wanting more… But this is not the time or the place. My mother and sister could come out here any second.

So, with very little will I pull back I look at him. He is so beautiful with those blond curls and those blue eyes sparkling at me… "You're beautiful" he says "You're even more beautiful" I say stroking his cheek and kissing it after.

He smiles, but his face quickly changes "As much as I love spending time with you, I have to go back to the bakery, my parents need me" I sight "I wish I could spend the whole afternoon with you" I confess. "I know, me too, but we'll be together at dinner" he says returning the smile to my face. "I can't wait!" I say giving him a brief kiss.

I find myself in front of Gale's house, I've been thinking about Peeta the entire way here and didn't even realized I had arrived. Smiling to myself I knock on the door. Seconds later, Gale opens the door and lifts me up, giving me a hug.

"Hey Catnip, I'm so glad you're here!" he says smiling. "I Gale", "come in "he says, his house is just like I remember it. His siblings are not home, I'm told by him that they went to play with some friends. As we enter the kitchen I see Hazelle by the sink so I walk to her to say hello.

"Hi Katniss, How are you? It's good to finally see you out of the house" she says. "I'm feeling much better Hazelle thanks for asking". Gale doesn't let us talk much and starts dragging me out of the house and into the hob. Once there we walk around saying hello to everybody and I buy some things that we're lacking at home.

I also buy some food and make Gale take it arguing that now that the woods are out of reach he should let me help him feed his family. He agrees but only because of his siblings, he's too proud to accept help from anyone.

As we walk back to his house his face starts getting more and more serious.

"Uhh, Catnip, I would like to talk to you if it would be fine" Uh oh, what does he have to say to me? I look at the clock, it's almost six, I don't want to be late for my dinner with Peeta…

"Sure Gale, but can we talk later? My mother asked me to be home by six.. "I'm such a liar, I don't why I didn't tell him the truth… "But I promise to stop by and talk to you before the victory tour". He seems disappointed but doesn't say anything. "Sure Catnip, see you later then". "Bye Gale, see you later". What does he want to talk to me about? I don't know, and really don't have the time now; I want to get to Peeta's house as soon as I can.

It's a little past six when I arrive. I knock on the door and he comes running to open it.

"Hi" he greets me with his beautiful smile. I feel a big smile forming in my face and greet him back "Hi Peeta!" I say giving him a small kiss. Walking inside I'm overwhelmed by the smell, "It smells delicious, what's for dinner?" I ask. "It's a surprise, I think you're going to love it" he says. As we enter the kitchen I see that he has already set the table and it is beautiful, the whole kitchen was filled with candles and there are Katnisses (the plants that gave me my name) all over the table.

"Peeta…it's beautiful, I love it, thank you" I say giving him a hug. He kisses me "Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Now shall we have dinner?" "Yes Please" I say "I'm starving!"

He leads me to the table and heads back to the stove to retrieve our food. He seats down and starts serving me. "I've been trying to replicate this plate for a while now, I think I finally got it right. Hope you like it" he says smiling at me. I look at the plate and the food on it seems very familiar, I take a spoonful to my mouth as Peeta watches me expectant. I small tear runs down my face when I realize that this is Lamb stew, my favorite and only thing from the capitol. I can't believe he did this for me. "Oh Peeta, this is delicious, thank you so much" I can see him relaxing and a wide smile appearing in his face. "Thanks, I'm so happy that you like it!" "Yes, you were right, I love it, I can't believe you did this for me…" I'm so happy I can barely eat.

"I would do anything to make you happy Katniss, this is nothing compared to that!" he's so perfect, I don't know what I did to deserve him…

The dinner goes by perfectly; the food is very good, and I couldn't ask for better company.

Although I don't want to spoil our lovely evening, I feel like I have to tell him something.

"Peeta, I have something to tell you" I begin, he doesn't say anything "I don't want to spoil our perfect evening but I don't want it to be any secrets between us" as he continues quiet I go on "Haymitch came to see me the other day to remind me of the Victory tour. He said that it was scheduled to start on Wednesday and that Snow wasn't happy with us"

"Why not?" he says talking for the first time. "Because this year there were two winners instead of the regular one. He advised me not to do anything that would upset him, he also said that we should continue pretending to be in love" I pause for the words to sink in.

"Ok, so what do we have to do?" he asks, the expression on his face changes but I can't quite understand what it is. "I don't know, I think we should figure it out together. But the reason why I'm telling you this is that I want you to know that everything I'll, we'll do… Every kiss, every sweet word, It won't be an act, I want to be with you Peeta, for real, and I don't want you to feel like I'm doing it just for the cameras". He looks at me in silence, little by little I see him relaxing and a look of love expressed in his face.

"thank you for telling me, I want to be with you too, not for the cameras but because I love you" Not letting me say anything else he closes the distance between us and kisses me, and just like this afternoon he doesn't pull back and neither do I.

I return his kisses and wrap my arms around him climbing to his lap, he holds me close to him and starts carrying me to his room, never stopping our kiss. Once we arrive he shoves me to the wall and starts kissing my neck. I let a small moan come out of my mouth, which only gives him more energy. He takes me to the bed and i end up on top of him. Not wanting to stop I grab his shirt, pull it out of him and briefly look at his chest, he's so beautiful…

"Katniss, are you sure?" he asks me. I take my own shirt in reply and tell him "Yes, never been more sure" This was all he needed to hear, he takes off my bra and looks at me, "You're beautiful" he says and I kiss him, suddenly I find myself lying with my belly up, with him on top of me. He starts kissing me again first on the lips, then on my neck and then starts getting down filling my body with kisses. "Oh Peeta…" I moan as he gets to my belly button, he starts unbuttoning my pants and I find myself wearing nothing but panties. My lips have been away from his for too long so I pull him close and start working on his pants. Soon he's just like me. I feel the urge to grab his member, so I do and start stroking it. This time is he who moans and I like it. I get rid of his boxers at the same time he gets rid of my panties and goes back to kiss me. I feel his member in my entrance and it feels so good I don't want him to stop.

I moan as he pushes himself inside me and starts moving, slowly at first and gradually faster, it hurts a little at the beginning, but the pain is quickly overturned by pleasure.

We please one another and fall in bed exhausted. He strokes my hair as he looks at me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"I love you" he says as he closes his eyes.

"I love you too" I whisper not sure if he heard me.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. I know i said this would be the Victory Tour chapter, but it was getting to big so i decided not to include it.**

 **Next chapter will definetly be the Victory tour.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **Thanks for reading :) :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry it took me long to post this chapter, it will be bigger then the other.**

 **I'll try to post another one very soon.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**

* * *

I wake up feeling the happiest girl in all Panem. My hands run through the bed but find it empty. Thinking that he's probably in the kitchen, I quickly get up, pick up his shirt, dress it and head downstairs.

Following the delicious smell I find Peeta facing the stove, he's preparing our breakfast in nothing but his boxers, what a view! I sneak up and hug him from behind.

"Good morning" I say kissing him in his neck. He turns around to face me and gives me a kiss in return. "Good morning honey" he says smiling like he's the luckiest man in the world.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" I say as we seat and start having breakfast. "I have to help out my parents at the bakery, but I think I'll, have the afternoon off!" he says "Why? What would you like to do?" he adds. "Nothing much, I just we should talk to Haymitch to plan our strategy for the Victory tour, it starts tomorrow…" it's not like I want to do it, but my last conversation with Haymitch left me thinking about Snow and what he might do if we don't accordingly to what he's expecting.

"I know, I have been thinking about that too, how about we invite him to dinner tonight?" he asks, "Yes, I think that's a good idea, if he's not too drunk" I add and he smiles, but his smile rapidly turns into a sad look.

"I'm sorry but I have to be going" he says walking over to give me a goodbye kiss, "I'll see you later!"

"Goodbye Peeta, see you soon" I say returning his kiss.

Once he goes away I get up and start cleaning the kitchen – What am I going to do all day?- I think. I get dressed and leave Peeta's house and decide to walk over to Haymitch's to invite him to dinner.

I find him passed out drunk on his kitchen table with a nearly finished bottle in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Haymitch wake up!" I yell, but it doesn't work. I find a stick and poke him with it "Wake up!" Finally he opens his eyes "Sweetheart, to what do I owe this unpleasant surprise?"

"I came to invite you to have dinner with me and Peeta tonight" I say "Oh you and bread boy together? What's that? Did the boy finally convince you to stay with him?" he says. "Shut up, it's only to discuss the victory tour" I haven't talked to Peeta about us so I'm not saying anything, at least not now.

"And what do we have to plan?" he asks "I don't know, maybe what to do during the tour, I don't not give Snow any reason to hurt the ones I love…" I reply almost shouting. "Ok sweetheart, call down, I think we can do that. I'll be there" "Try to sober up, I wouldn't ask you if we didn't need your help."

I get up and leave his house, my next stop is the seam and I decide to visit Hazelle. I like her, she's a strong independent woman. When her husband died at the mines she took on the hard task of providing for her family, with Gale's help of course. She could have just shut herself like my mother did, but she kept going and that is why I respect her.

She smiles when she sees me coming through the window and comes to open the door.

"Come on in Katniss, would you accept a cup of tea?" she asks. "Yes, thank you Hazelle" I reply sitting at the small kitchen table. "So how's the life of victor treating you?" she asks while putting a cup of very hot tea in front of me.

"Well, it's good to finally be able to feed my family without having to worry, how are things around here?" I know they are having more difficulties now that the head peacekeeper has taken away the little freedom we had.

"Not good, the money Gale makes at the mines isn't enough to feed all the family and with this new commander around nobody risks giving me clothes to wash" she sights "I don't know what we'll do if it keeps like this" Without a second thought I take a bunch of coins from my pocket and put them in her hands. It's not fair for them to go through so many difficulties when I have so much and can easily help.

"Oh Katniss thank you!" she says grateful, unlike Gale she has no trouble accepting help. "it's nothing, please let me know should you need anything" she nods "I have to be going now, the tour leaves tomorrow and I have a lot of things to take care.

She hugs me "Thanks once again Katniss and enjoy the food" "Absolutely" I say.

I look at the clock _, it's almost four_ – I think – I should probably head home, my mother will be hurried I haven't gone home since yesterday. I head home but decide to stop by the bakery to buy some bread and to see if Peeta is still there.

I see Peeta's dad at the counter when I enter, when he notices me he gives me a wide smile.

"Katniss, Hello"

"Hello Mr. Melark " I say smiling "Is Peeta here?" he is still smiling when I answers "Oh, yes, I'll go call him!"

We make small talk while I buy some bread and wait for Peeta to come. There's a look of surprise when he first notices me, but it's quickly replaced by a wide smile.

"Katniss!" he says as he makes his way around the counter to come give me a hug "What a nice surprise!" He's about to kiss me when his father comes out of the kitchen with a bag in his hands.

"There you go" Mr. Mellark says handing me the package "The cookies were actually made by Peeta!" He says with pride in his eyes. "Thanks, then I know they will be delicious" I say smiling at them both. I accept the package and in return hand Peeta's father the corresponding money.

He smiles at me and it is then that he notices how close Peeta and I are of each other. "You know Peet , if you want you can leave now, There's not much movement, I can take it from here" Mr. Mellark says winking at Peeta.

"Thanks dad" Peeta says planting a small kiss in his father's forehead. "I'll came by tomorrow morning before I leave to say goodbye"

"See you tomorrow son, goodbye Katniss, have a nice trip" "Thank you Mr. Mellark, goodbye!" I say.

We leave the bakery and head to the Victor's village. "I went by Haymitch's today" I start, "He agreed to come to dinner and talk to us about our strategy" I say "Good, did you tell him anything about us". "erh, no… "I don't know if it's a good idea to start telling people, if Snow finds out it can give him even more leverage over us.

"I know what you're thinking, but I don't think it'll hurt if Haymitch knew, I think it might actually help planning our strategy" I think about that for a second, "you're right" I tell him, of course Haymitch has to know, he is our mentor after all.

Once we get to the village I start walking towards my house, "I need to drop these" I say pointing at the bakery bag "and take a shower, I'll be over soon" I tell him.

"ok, don't take too long, you should ask your mother and sister to dinner as well" He gives me a kiss and walks to his home.

Prim notices me the second I enter the house. "Where have you been" she ask me. I swing the bag in my hand "Cookies, they're your favorites" A smile grows on her face and she practically yanks the bag of my hands. "Thank you" she hugs me and quickly puts one cookie in her mouth.

"So, How did it go last night" of course she wouldn't let me escape from that. "it was fine, we talked and worked it out" I say "And…" She really won't let that go. "And what" i say trying to make it seem like I'm not understanding. "Are you together?"… "yes" I sight.

She starts jumping up and down "Yes! I knew it! I knew it! I'm so glad for you both Katniss!" she says "Finally! I was starting to think you lost your mind!" "Thanks little duck, I'm happy too!" I say and give her a hug.

"Where's mom?" I ask, "in the Kitchen, why?"

"Peeta is cooking dinner tonight and wants us to come, since we'll be leaving tomorrow I think it's a good idea." "ok" she simply says.

I find my mother mixing herbs on the kitchen table. She looks up when she sees me. She tells me she was worried about me and relax her by saying I was just visiting some friends to say goodbye before the tour. I also inform her about the dinner Peeta is throwing and she agrees to come.

Once all the explanations are given I go to my room, get myself ready, and leave for Peeta's house informing my mother the dinner hours.

He opens the door as soon as he hears the bell, and I fall into his arms. "So, are they coming for dinner?" he asks "Yes, and Prim already knows about us, I almost didn't have to tell her, she already knew" I say smiling. "She's a very smart girl, like her big sister" He simply says. He takes my hand and drives me to the kitchen, when he tries to let go of my hand to look at the dinner I don't let him, I start by kissing his lips and slowly make my way to his throat. It is then that he realizes what I'm trying to do.

"Not now" he says "Haymitch, your mother and sister will be over soon, save it for tonight" he says. I try to look disappointed which doesn't take much!

Finally they arrive; first my family and then Haymitch who surprisingly sees very sober. We make small talk while we eat and when we get to dessert Haymitch looks really bored. "So will you finally tell us that you are together or do we have to continue pretending like we don't know?" I immediately kick him under the table, almost as quickly as my face turns red. "What? I'm not stupid" he continues.

"I'm very happy for you too!" my mother finally breaks the silence "I've always liked you Peeta" she continues "Thank you Mrs. Everdeen, I promise you I'll take very good care of Katniss" Peeta replies.

After dinner Prim and my mother say goodbye leaving me, Peeta and Haymitch alone.

"So Effie will be here first thing in the morning with your stylists and your prep teams" Haymitch starts "After that you will have a small interview with Cesar to mark the beginning of the tour and then we'll go straight to the train" A small interview? I wasn't expecting that. A neither was Peeta "An interview?" he asks.

"Yes, 5 minutes tops. I suggest that you two show affection for each other, little touches and kisses will be fine for now" it doesn't seem very difficult though I hate doing it for the cameras.

"Fine" I say "we can do that" Haymitch gives us some more advice and then leaves us alone.

"I know, I wish we didn't have to go through this, but at least we will have each other" Peeta says trying to comfort me. "I know, having you there with me is the only thing that will make it bearable" I kiss him briefly "I have to go now, my mother won't like me not sleeping at home again" I hate making him sad, so I add "But you can come too, she didn't say anything about you sleeping there, and I really don't want to sleep alone tonight" a smile is immediately back on his face.

When we get to my house both Prim and my mother are already in their bedrooms so we walk silently to my bedroom. We get into bed and I hug him resting my head on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine honey, whatever happens we'll have each other" he says trying to relax me.

"I know I wouldn't want anybody else with me there, just you" I say and it's true, I don't to be apart from him anymore. I look at his eyes and smile.

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you too Katniss, very much" he kisses me and strokes my hair until I fall asleep.

I wake up to a confusion of noises and voices. I search for Peeta but find his side of the bead empty. There's a note where is body should be.

 _Good morning Kat,_

 _Went to the bakery to say goodbye to my father. Be back soon!_

 _I love you,_

 _Peeta_

Not little after that Effie bursts into my bedroom.

"Wake up Katniss, today is a big bid day" so it begins. "Good morning Effie" Right after her my prep team gets into the room. They all hug me and kiss me and say how much they missed me. They may be futile and childish, but in their heads they love me and want the best for me. They're silly but they're good people and I love them, so I let them turn me into a little capitol doll. The bath me, remove all hair from my body, apply lotions, paint my nails and braid my hair. Then they give me my clothes for today, they are very simple actually, just a shirt and pants and a fur jacket.

After getting dressed I head down stairs, I see my reflection on a mirror when I leave my room and I'm actually not that bad!

I hug my mother and Prim and say goodbye and then turn around to see Cinna. I throw myself into his arms, he's the only person from the capitol who I truly missed.

"Cinna!" I say! "Hello girl on fire" he says smiling, I want to continue talking to him but Effie interrupts us.

"Attention, everyone! We're about to do the first outdoor shot, where the victors greet each other at the beginning of their marvelous trip. All right, Katniss, big smile, you're very excited, right?" I don't exaggerate when I say she shoves me out the door.

For a moment I can't quite see right because of the snow, which is now coming down in earnest. Then I make out Peeta coming through his front door. He's so beautiful dressed very similarly to me.

My face breaks into a huge smile and I start walking in Peeta's direction. Then, as if I can't stand it another second, I start running. He catches me and spins me around and then he slips — he still isn't entirely in command of his artificial leg—and we fall into the snow, me on top of him, and then I kiss him with so much passion I forget we're not alone! Ceaser interruptus and asks some questions, we answer the best we can and just like that the interview is over.

"We're on a schedule!" Effie says as she waves at us "Everybody in motion, we're out of here In 10".

The rest of the day is a blur of getting to the station, bidding everyone good-bye, the train pulling out, the old team — Peeta and me, Effie and Haymitch, Cinna and Portia, Peeta's stylist—dining on an indescribably delicious meal I don't remember. And then I'm swathed in pajamas and a voluminous robe, sitting in my plush compartment, waiting for the others to go to sleep. I know Haymitch will be up for hours. He doesn't like to sleep when it's dark out.

While I wait in my room for Peeta I remember my last conversation with Gale and that he did have something to say to me. These last days went by so fast I didn't have time to talk to him, when I went by his house he wasn't there and he didn't search for me after that either.

I wonder what he wanted to tell me…

I'm still thinking about Gale when Peeta enters my room. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing, I just remembered that Gale asked to talk to me before I left for the tour, but then he never came to see me so we ended up not talking." I say " I was wondering what he wanted to talk to me about" Peeta looks at me like he knows what Gale wanted to say, but he doesn't say it.

"Don't worry, you can talk to him when we get back" he says "Now come here, we've spend almost all day apart and I didn't like it" it's true with all the preparation and filming we almost didn't spend any time together. I move close to him and kiss him "I missed you" I say.

"I missed you too" he says. I start to kiss him and then move my way to his neck, "I know we're not alone, but…" he immediately knows what I want and before I know it my pajamas are next to me on the floor.

"we better not do any noise, we don't want to sock Effie" he says and I giggle. I quickly take his clothes off and position myself on top of him.

I start moving up and down on top of him and look into his eyes. He grabs my hips and helps me move on top of him. We pick up the pace and soon after that I can't help myself and let out a moan followed by him as we finish.

Effie doesn't look happy when she comes to wake me and sees us sleeping together, but she doesn't say anything.

Peeta kisses me and goes to his bedroom to get dressed. I also get dressed and leave for the restaurant cart.

"Good morning sweetheart, where is bread boy?" Effie probably told him that she found us sleeping together. Everybody is already there, except for Peeta, so I seat down as well. "He's getting dressed, he should be here any minute now" I say not caring if the rest knows if we're together or not.

Not long after that Peeta joins us and we start having breakfast. Haymitch mocks Peeta for taking so long but he doesn't respond.

Effie gets Peeta and me together and goes through the day's program one last time. Our entire public performance will be staged outside on what Effie refers to as the verandah, the tiled expanse between the front doors and the stairs that's shaded by a roof supported by columns. Peeta and I will be introduced, the mayor of 11 will read a speech in our honor, and we'll respond with a scripted thank-you provided by the Capitol.

As the train is pulling into the District 11 station, Cinna puts the finishing touches on my outfit, switching my orange hairband for one of metallic gold and securing the mockingjay pin I wore in the arena to my dress. There's no welcoming, committee on the platform, just a squad of eight Peacekeepers who direct us into the back of an armored truck. Effie sniffs as the door clanks closed behind us.

The truck lets us out at the back of the Justice Building. We're hurried inside. I can smell an excellent meal being prepared, but it doesn't block out the odors of mildew and rot. They've left us no time to look around. As. we make a beeline for the front entrance, I can hear the anthem beginning outside in the square. Someone clips a microphone on me. Peeta takes my left hand. The mayor's introducing us as the massive doors open with a groan.

"Big smiles!" Effie says, and gives us a nudge. Our feet start moving forward.

This is it. This is where it all begins. Peeta takes my hand and gives it a small grip to comfort me. We walk up to the microphone and Peeta stars talking. I'm so glad he's here with me; I wouldn't be able to do this if I was alone.

I look around and find Rue and Thresh's families standing outlined from the crowd, I small tear runs down my face as rue's face stares back at me. She was so innocent and I couldn't save her… I notice her mother staring at me and I mouth a silent I'm sorry. She nods and I move closer to Peeta. He finishes his speech, looks me in the eyes and kisses me. The Mayor of 11 thanks us and we get back inside the justice building.

"How are you?" Peeta asks me. I'm about to answer when Haymitch starts shoving us up the stairs, "Not here" he says. He leads us to a storage room. "This is so hard, and so wrong" I say "Rue was just a child she didn't deserve this, it's not fair" I start crying. Peeta hugs me "Please Haymitch, helps us, just help us get through this trip" Peeta begs.

"This Trip? Wake up boy, this will never be over, you two are mentors now, which means every year you'll be interview, people will want to know about your life as a couple…" oh no… "This will never end will it?" I ask. "No" he simply says but comes forward to pat my back in a tentative to comfort me.

"Well then I hope our behavior today was enough to keep Snow happy" I say finally.

"I think so, but I guess we'll find out soon" Haymitch says.

We stand in there for a moment in silence realizing the true meaning of being a victor until Haymitch interrupts our thoughts.

"Come on. We've got a dinner to attend," he says.

We are led by our teams to separate rooms in the building where they Prepare us to the dinner. My Prep team looks very excited to be a part of the party and try to guess what will be served. I don't even pay attention to what anyone is doing to me until I'm about to leave and I see myself in the mirror. A pale pink strapless dress brushes my shoes. My hair is pinned back from my face and falling down my back in a shower of ringlets.

Cinna comes up behind me and arranges a shimmering silver wrap around my shoulders. He catches my eye in the mirror. "Like it?"

"It's beautiful. As always," I say.

"Let's see how it looks with a smile," he says gently. It's his reminder that in a minute, there will be cameras again. I manage to raise the corners of my lips. "There we go."

Effie runs through the evening's schedule, then tosses it aside. "And then, thank goodness, we can all get on that train and get out of here," she says. "Is something wrong, Effie?" asks Cinna. "I don't like the way we've been treated. Being stuffed into trucks and barred from the platform" she says.

The dinner goes by uneventful and at precisely midnight Effie finds us and leads us back to the train. I glad to be able to finally leave this district; something tells me that this will be the worst.

I walk into my room with Peeta behind me hugging me. I'm so distracted by his kisses that I almost don't notice the rose present in my night stand. I immediately froze and Peeta looks at me. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Look" I say pointing at the nightstand. We get closer and see that near the rose is a small velvet box and a note.

Peeta picks it up and reads it out loud.

 _Dears Ms. Everden and Mr. Mellark_

 _Please be sure to do it on your next interview with Ceasar_

 _President Snow_

Do what? I ask myself, Peeta looks at me confused. I look at the small velvet box and open it.

Inside protected by a small pillow I see an engagement ring.


	8. Chapter 8

Peeta takes the box out of my hands and sits on the bed. He doesn't say anything. Minutes pass and he keeps looking at the box without saying a thing. I can't take it anymore. I get up and take the note with me. I walk through the train and find myself in the silent comfort of the tv room. A Capitol attendant finds me and I order one hot chocolate, it always helps when I'm trying to seek comfort.

I seat on the couch and read the note again.

 _Dears Ms. Everden and Mr. Mellark_

 _Please be sure to do it on your next interview with Caesar_

 _President Snow_

I read it over and over again. This means only one thing what we did on district 11 was not enough. But marriage? I never wanted that, I still don't. Marriage leads to kids, I can't bring kids into this reality, even if the lack of food isn't a problem anymore, the games are still a horrible reality. Being my children, being the children of a victor, will without a doubt give them a golden ticket to the games. I can't let that happen, I just can't…

It's not that I don't love Peeta, I do, with all my heart, but I don't think I can do this, not when the stakes are this high.

I'm still trying to order my thoughts when Haymitch finds me.

"Trouble in Paradise?" he asks. I don't respond, even to insult him which catches his attention. He seats next to me and I hand him the note.

"it came with an engagement ring" I say. He looks worn down.

"Looks like what you did in 11 wasn't enough" he finally says. "So what are you going to do?" he continues. "I don't know, I don't think we have other choice".

"Well then congratulations" "you could have done far worst"he adds a while after.

"I know, I just wish it wouldn't have to be like this. I never wanted this, I never wanted to get married and have kids, not if it means bringing them into this world" Haymitch's face turns serious.

"I know sweetheart, I'm sorry, I really am" he says "Have you talked to the boy?"

"No, he was with me when we found the ring and the note, but he picked the box up and just stood there silent. I couldn't take it so I left". Also I don't know what to say to him. I always knew that he wanted a family and that it would be something that eventually would come between us, but I tried not to think about it, i thought we had time till it get to that.

"I think you should, you are not alone in this you know? What is happening to you is also happening to him" Haymitch says trying to reason with me.

I know he's right, but I need to be alone tonight, I need to straighten up my thoughts before I talk to Peeta. So when he leaves I close my eyes and try to fall asleep right there on the tv room.

When I wake up the sun is already up. I get up and get to my room only to find it empty. Peeta must have slept in his room, probably wanted to be alone as well. I look around and notice that the ring is also gone. Good I didn't feel like facing it again. Everybody is already there, when i get to the restaurant cart, except for Peeta. They sense I don't feel like talking and we eat in silence, even Effie keeps her thoughts to herself. Haymitch must have warned them not to say anything, he can be a good person sometimes.

Peeta ends up not coming to breakfast. I decide to spend the day alone in the last cart of the train. It has only sofas but big windows so I can see the view while we travel. I'm not going to be the one who breaks the silence first, if he wants to talk to me he'll find me. I still don't feel like seeing anyone so I order lunch and eat alone with my thoughts.

It's almost dinner time when I hear the door behind me open and someone getting in. Thinking it's Haymitch, who probably had enough of me seating here feeling sorry for myself, I say without turning around.

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture" he says nothing, which doesn't seem very Hamitchy so I turn around and find Peeta instead. He looks tired like he didn't sleep last night and there's sadness all over his face.

"Hi" He says in an almost silent voice. "Hi" I give back, I resist the urge to run to him and hug him, I hate seeing him sad but this is not the time. He comes closer and seats beside me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have close myself and hide, I just needed to think" he finally says. I take his hand. "I'm sorry too, I did the same, I ran away from everybody and hid."

"We should talk about it" he starts "What is it that you want to talk? We don't have any other option, we have to do it" I say, I didn't mean to be rash but I really don't feel like discussing it, I've turned my mind around it, I have to marry Peeta, for the sake of my loved ones.

"I know that we have to but I want to be ok with it, look I'm sorry, I know that marriage was never in your plans, but I promise to do everything in my power to be a good husband to you, to protect you and always be by your side" see, I really don't deserve him, here I am thinking only of me and how I don't want to be married and all he's doing is try to make me happy. "I won't do or ask anything of you, I just want to be with you, forever" I sight.

"I want to be with you too, Peeta, I love you. But this was never in my plans, I never wanted to marry or have kids, but that has nothing to do with you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me and if I have to be married to someone I'm glad it is you" A ghost of a smile forms in his face.

"It doesn't matter what they throw at us, as long as we're together we'll be fine" he says and lays he's and on my cheek, I come closer and kiss him. I missed kissing him; It was so stupid of me to hide from him. "I missed you last night" I say. "I know I also hate sleeping without you"

We stay as close as we can of each other in silence.

"We should be going, it's almost time for dinner, Effie will be expecting us" Peeta says. As much as I want to stay here he's right, we'll be arriving at 10 tomorrow and Effie will want to go over the schedule with us.

We arrive at the restaurant cart together and everybody notices that our hands are intertwined but no one says a thing.

No one except for Haymitch. "Oh, I see you lovebirds made up, I'm glad you decided to join us" he jokes . "Leave us alone Haymitch" Peeta says and surprisingly he does.

Effie runs through the schedule with us and I hope tomorrow will be better than district 11.

The rest of the tour goes by uneventful. We, I mean mostly Peeta, recite our speeches and kiss each other to show we're together on this. Districts 1 and 2 are the most difficult ones, they love the games and for them the victory tour is a great party, some of them even come to me congratulating me for having volunteered and to say they will do the same when time comes.

The only good thing that came from this awful tour was the fact that Peeta and I are closer now. Going through this made our relation stronger, we're a real team now, we're always there for each other and protect one another. His arms are always there at night to protect me from the nightmares and I'm always there to tell him his safe.

I have also accepted the marriage thing, tomorrow we'll arrive at the capitol and the following day we'll have the interview with Caesar, Peeta will ask me to marry him and I'll say yes. It won't be hard to be married to Peeta and it will allow me to sleep with him every night and consequently have fewer nightmares. This will also keep Snow happy and therefore nothing will happen to my family and the ones I love.

So the next day when we arrive at the station and are lead into our old quarters at the training center I'm ready to face my destiny, eager even. I just want to get on with this and go back home.

The interview is tomorrow so we're given the rest of today to do whatever we want. Peeta and I decide to order some food, grab some blankets and go up to the roof to have a picnic. We end up in the garden here we talked the last time we were here.

"I missed being alone with you, just the two of us" he says. We've been here all day, Haymitch and the rest decided to leave us alone.

"I missed it too. It's so good to be with you like this" It is now almost sun down so we get back to the blankets and I lie with my head on Peeta's lap. He starts playing with my hair.

"What are you thinking?" he asks, I've been quiet for a while. "The day after tomorrow we'll be back at home and although I can't wait to be back there, I'll also miss sleeping with you every night" As bad as this tour was I really liked spending all this time with Peeta, being with him all the time.

"I know, it will be hard for me too. But maybe we can find a way to spend more time together. We'll be engaged after all!" he jokes.

"I guess you're right" I sight, Snow will definitely push us to appear together more times, even in the district, otherwise he wouldn't have forced us to marry each other.

We remained like this long after sunset, till bedtime. When we both feel tired enough to sleep, we make the trip back to our bedroom, my old bedroom from the games. I put on my pajamas and join Peeta in bed.

"Today was a good day, thank you" I say. He pulls me close to him and kisses me. "I'm glad you had fun, I love you Katniss" I kiss him back with Passion.

"I love you too Peeta" I say in between Kisses. The kisses are not enough to satisfy me, but we're in the capitol and I'm afraid that someone is watching us so I keep quiet. Peeta doesn't try anything either which makes me believe that he's also afraid our actions won't stay between us.

My prep team wakes me up, well us up, in the morning and drags me away with them so they can prep me for the interview and the party in Snows mansion. I barely had time to kiss Peeta goodbye, it will be long before I can see him again.

Cinna chooses a nice sunset orange dress for me to wear and lets my hair flow down my back curling it at the end.

"The start will be the dress" he says. It is really beautiful; it's a strapless dress with a V neckline short on the front but long and flowy in the back. Peeta's going to love it!

I'm not allowed to see Peeta until right before we enter the stage. He's wearing a suit with a sunset orange tie in the same fabric as my dress, he's so beautiful I almost forget we're not alone and run to him. He grabs me and puts me down gently giving me a Kiss.

"You're so beautiful" he says and I return his kiss.

One of the show's producers comes to us and sends us in. Peeta tightens the grip on my hand and we walk forward together. As soon as the crowd sees us they start shouting and applauding, we smile and wave with our free hands and Caesar, who introduced us, leads us to a sofa in the center of the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Star Crossed Lovers" he introduces us again once were all seated down. "So how was the tour?" he asks. I look at Peeta who promptly responds.

"It was fantastic, lots of great food and great people; we were very well welcomed in all the districts. We're so happy we could share our love with everybody in Panem" he says turning to me to kiss my hand.

Caesar aks a couple more questions and Peeta and I take turns answering.

And then comes the question we were expecting.

"So" Caesar begins "How are the two of you? How has your relation evolve since the cave?" he asks and the whole studio goes silent.

"We've been great. The tour has really allowed us to spend more time together, we've been inseparable" Peeta says smiling at Caesar. He then turns to me and his face becomes serious.

"I've loved spending every single minute of this past two weeks with you Katniss. I love you, I've loved you since I was five, since the first time I saw you. You are smart, kind, always ready to help the ones you love without asking anything in return, you're the most beautiful woman in the world and I'm so glad I got chosen to go to the games with you. The moment you said you loved me back was the happiest one of my life. I want you to be the first person I see when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep, I want to spend the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me every day" a small tear runs down my face, he lets go of my hand and gets on one knee, he takes the box out of his pocket.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you make me the happiest man in Panem, again, and Marry me?" he asks.

"Yes, I will, I love you Peeta" and surprisingly enough, I really mean it, I really want to marry Peeta. He slides the ring onto my finger, picks me up from the couch and kisses me whilst I'm still in the air.

"I love you too, so very much"

"My, My, How exciting! and we got to experience it all live! I'm so excited!" Caesar can barely contain himself. "Champagne for everybody" Tons of Capitol employees enter the studio holding trays with glasses filled with Champagne. Everybody cheers as we toast and i show everybody my new ring.

Finally the lights go off the show is over. Peeta and I are freed to return to our dressing rooms, but as we don't want to be separated we end up going to mine.

We enter the dressing room only to find President Snow seating on the couch in front of us.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **So what did you think of this chapter?**

 **What will snow tell them?**

 **I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading :) :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"Mr. Mellark, what a nice surprise" Snow says, I was on my dressing room so I'm thinking I wasn't expecting Peeta, too bad.

"You wanted us to be together, you can't possibly be mad at us for following your instructions" I respond.

"Oh no my dear Ms. Everdeen, on the contrary. I'm quite pleased to know that you can follow instructions" like I had other choice, I think.

"In fact, I'm so satisfied that I'm going to give you an early wedding gift" Oh good more trouble. " The capitol will offer the wedding party, of course, and as a gift I will allow it to take place on district 12 and you will be able to invite the entire district if you will" the whole district, there must be a catch.

"Think of it as a gesture of good will, a reward for your good behavior on the tour" he explains after noting the surprised look on my face.

"But I should warn you both that as fast as I offer rewards I can also easily punish you" He warns as he starts getting up from the couch.

"I trust that you both do what's expected and help in any way you can with the wedding preparation, for the sake of your loved ones" he threatens us. He's almost at the door but turns at the last minute. "Please do enjoy the party tonight" he says with a victorious smile.

"Thank you Mr. President, will do" Peeta who has been quiet for the entire conversation responds. Snow nods and leaves the room.

My knees weaken and I fall on to the couch. Peeta immediately seats beside me and pulls me close.

"At least everybody in the district will be well fed that day" he can always see the silver lining in everything. But he's right, even though the whole event will be a show to demonstrate the magnitude and power of the capitol it's good to know that some good will come out of it.

"yes, you're right as usual. " I offer him a shy smile and he returns it with a kiss.

"I say we get out of here and make the most of the time we have before the party "he says. After the conversation we just had it is exactly what I need – time alone with Peeta. I lean my head against his shoulder and put my hands around him. He leads us to our room in the training center.

Our floor is empty when we arrive, so I take Peeta's hand and pull him to the couch. I lie on it and hold my head on his lap. Taking the remote I change the surroundings to make them look like the forest at home.

"What do you say to a Picnic in our forest?" I ask. "I'd love nothing more" he asks. We order some food and reposition myself to eat.

We eat and coddle and spend as much time as we can together. Suddenly as Peeta was kissing me and getting over excited about it… The tv comes to life to show the local news.

"I'm guessing it's news from the party of the moment or some ridiculous rich person and their extravagant way of life" Peeta says, I roll my eyes, but can't help to laugh at what he said. The Capitol people are so futile they only care about the biggest parties, who was invited and their favorite celebrities. Unfortunately for us, Peeta and I were too of those celebrities.

" _Good afternoon and welcome to our evening special, today we will tell you all about the party of the moment – dedicated to our dearly Victors of the 74_ _th_ _Hunger Games – Katniss Everdeen, soon to be Everdeen Mellark"_ she stops and giggles a little _"and Peeta Mellark!"_ I almost let out a laugh, Peeta was right they only care about Parties, and this one must be one, if not the best of the year.

" _Let's go live to our reporter Vibia Inschcape who is standing in front of the Presidents Mansion, Vibia" The news anchor presents._

" _Thank you Althea"_ Vibia says to the hostess _"I'm right here on the steps of the President's Mansion, on just a few hours from now the recently engaged couple and the victors of the last games will be passing on their way to best party of the year."_ I can't stop rolling my eyes, this is so ridiculous. Peeta comes closer to my and grabs my hand, he knows I hate this pretentious crap!

" _Please stay with us as we reveal all aspects of this party!"_ Vibia is clearly over excited _"What will Katniss wear? What will be served? Who will be here? We have all the answers to your questions! and later tonight, for the first time, we will broadcast live the President's speech. SO don't leave your seats the Party of the year starts NOW!"_ She's almost screaming and jumping at the end of the sentence. President's speech? A live broadcast? What is so important that needs to be broadcasted to all Panem?

"I don't know either, but if I had to guess I would say it is probably in the same line of what Snow said to us" Peeta says completing my thoughts. I smile and kiss him.

"Whatever it is we'll find you in a few hours" turning off the TV, I take Peeta's hand and lead him to my shower, thinking the bathroom is probably "bug free". Unfortunately our plans are thrown to the ground once my Prep team bursts into my room and catches us when we're about to enter the shower. Peeta is able to escape almost unseen as Fluvious and Octavia are too excited talking about the party to notice anything. But I do find a hint of recognition on Venia's eyes. She doesn't say anything and the three of them start to work on me, a wave of relief spreads through me, the last thing I needed was the three of them going around telling everybody what they saw.

When we get to the mansion we're overwhelmed by the magnitude of the party. I've never seen so many lights and musicians together; To be fair I've never seen live music, we don't have any instruments in district 12 nor musicians. But I have to say it's very amusing to hear.

Walking forward, behind Effie, everybody tries to talk and touch us. "Adoring Fans" as Effie calls them, I hate it, I feel like an animal in a zoo. I recently found out that here in the capitol they have some kind of park with all the animals you can find in Panem locked up in cages for the people to visit. Apparently the site dedicated to the mockingjays has been very populated lately.

The main room of the party is filled with large dining tables with all kinds of delicious food, cows, pigs, goats and fish cooked in more ways than I can count. Large blows filled with all kinds of fruits, many of them I've never seen, not even in the forest. Countless cheeses, breads and vegetables, waterfalls of wine and other drinks. I have never seen so many food in one room or ever actually. Around the tables there are stuffed sofas and chairs surrounding small tables, some of them are inside the room and others are spread out in the gardens surrounding beautifully lighted ponds.

The atmosphere is fantastic, but the food is the real hero. Looking at Peeta I can see his eyes shining as he looks to the tables dedicated to the desserts. I grab his hand and lead us to the food tables.

"Everything looks delicious, I want to eat everything" I say. He laughs, but I know he's thinking the same.

"Let's go then, but we should probably only taste a bit of everything, otherwise we'll be full in no time!" he grabs to plates and offer's me one.

Faces appear, names are exchanged, pictures taken, kisses brushed on cheeks. Apparently my mockingjay pin has spawned a new fashion sensation, because several people come up to show me their accessories. My bird has been replicated on belt buckles, embroidered into silk lapels, even tattooed in intimate places. Everyone wants to wear the winner's token. I can only imagine how nuts that makes President Snow. But what can he do? The Games were such a hit here, where the berries were only a symbol of a desperate girl trying to save her lover.

Peeta and I make no effort to find company but are constantly sought out. We are what no one wants to miss at the party. I act delighted, but I have zero interest in these Capitol people.

Although both Peeta and I kept our agreement, we're full after tasting only half the tables. We decide to rest in one of the sofas facing the garden and admire the party. That's when my prep team detects us and descends on us.

"What a party! I can't believe we're here" Flavius says. They're almost incoherent from all the alcohol they consumed and the excitement from being a part of the party.

"why aren't you eating" Octavia says after noticing our empty hands.

"We have been, but we're so full we decided to rest for a bit" I say. They laugh like I said something stupid.

"That's why you stopped eating? No one let's that stop them" Flavius says as we walks to a table and gets back with too champagne glasses filled with a violet liquid. "here drink this" .

I smell mine, but Peeta being far more trustworthy than I am takes his and lead it to his mouth.

"Not here" Octavia almost shouts. Peeta puts down the glass and looks at her.

"You have to do it in there," says Venia, pointing to doors that lead to the toilets. "Or you'll get it all over the floor!"

Peeta looks at the glass again and puts it together. "You mean this will make me puke?"

My prep team laughs hysterically. "Of course, so you can keep eating," says Octavia. "I've been in there twice already. Everyone does it, or else how would you have any fun at a feast?"

This shocks me, I know this is the capitol and I should expect everything, but this is too much. Peeta sees that I'm about to lose it and says "Thank you, but I think we're going to dance"

He leads me to the dance floor and pulls me into his arms and we move in a circle with almost no moves at all.

"You thing you've seen it all, and you make an effort to be ok with it, and then they find a new way to shock you" he says getting it out of his chest. "this is too much" he sights.

All I can think about are the children and adults I see when I walk around my district, sick and fragile with a condition that I know all too well. And there's no Peeta in their lives to throw them a loaf of bread… Now that I'm ritch I do what I can to help them, giving them money and food to subsist. But they're too many and unfortunately I can't help the all.

I pull Peeta closer and hold my head on his shoulder. "I know, but this are the same people that bring us here to fight to death for their entertainment, this is nothing compared to that" I say.

"You're right, but this is too much, I don't think I can stand it, I'm sorry I try to be strong for you…" he pauses, then whispers "Maybe we're wrong Kat"

"About what?" I wasn't expecting to hear that.

"About trying to please Snow, doing everything he wants us to do" I panic, this is a very dangerous conversation to have here. The party is probably filled with cameras and spies. I look around but no one seems to have heard us.

"This is not the place" I simply say. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking, it just came out" "I know" I say and then smile provocative "That better not have been an attempt to get out of marrying me" he's face turns serious.

"Never, this might not be the way I would want, but I assure there's nothing I want more than to marry you" I kiss him "You better, cause you're not getting rid of me that easy!" I return his kiss "I love you Peeta"

"I love you too Katniss, very much"

Our kiss is interrupted by Effie, who appears with a familiar man who looks vaguely familiar. She introduces him as Plutarch Heavensbee, the new Head Gamemaker. He asks Peeta if he can steal me for a dance. I don't feel like it but I can't exactly say no…

We make small talk about the party, the entertainment and the food.

"So you're the Head Gamemaker this year. It must be quite the honor" I say

"Between you and me, there weren't many takers for the job," he says. "So much responsibility as to how the Games turn out."

Yes, the last guy is dead and he must know it, but he doesn't seem very concerned. "Are you already planning the Quarter Quell?" I ask.

"Oh, yes. Well, they've been in the works for years, of course. Arenas aren't built in a day. But the, shall we say, flavor of the Games is being determined now. Believe it or not, I've got a strategy meeting tonight," he says. Tonight? That seems strange. A meeting while the party is happening? I bet every game maker is here, probably anxious for Snow's speech.

"That seems late for a – "I start to say but something distracts me. Plutarch opens his pocket watch and inside there's a mockingjay just like mine. What does this mean? Is he with me? Or did he simply join the new mockinjay trend?

"That's very pretty"I say, in an attempt to answer my questions.

"Oh, it's more than pretty. It's one of a kind," he says. "If anyone asks about me, say I've gone home to bed. The meetings are supposed to be kept secret. But I thought it'd be safe to tell you."

"Yes. Your secret's safe with me," I say. Secret meeting? Something doesn't feel right. He leaves and Peeta takes his place. The lights fade and focus on the Mansion's balcony.

"It must be time for the speech" Peeta says, and he's right, Snow appear in the balcony and waves to the crowd.

"Tonight, on this the last day of their tour, I want to welcome our two victors. Two young people who embody our ideals of strength and valor. And I personally want to congratulate them on the announcement of their engagement." Snow pauses and looks at us.

"Your love has inspired us. And I know it will go on inspiring us, everyday, for as long as you may live" He looks directly at me like this last sentence was more like a threat. He goes on talking about our wedding and how everyone in Panem will be able to see it as it will be broadcasted live. This unknown detail makes me even more nervous but everyone else gets really excited to be able to watch the wedding live.

As soon as he finishes his speech fireworks go off and everybody cheers. Not long after that Effie finds us and tells us that we should be getting back to the train. We follow without resisting as both of us are tired and can't wait to leave the Capitol.

Once we get to the train Peeta leaves me to take a shower and gather some clothes from his room.

I go to my room, take a shower and wait for Peeta to arrive. Less than 5 minutes after that someone knocks at my door but doesn't come in. Peeta usually knock but he doesn't wait for me to tell him to come in.

"Come in" I say and Venia comes throw the door. This is a surprise, she never comes to see me alone.

"Sorry to come in unannounced, but i have something for you" she says handing me a little white box.

"What is this?" I ask. I open the box and it's inside is filled with little pink pills.

"It's what we use here in the capitol to not get pregnant" she looks at me and then continues "The other day when we went to your room… Well I thought you might want these" she say.

"Thanks, I've been taking natural ones made by my mother, I have to take them every day, are these ones the same?"

"Oh, no these are better you only have to take one once a week and they are perfectly safe"

"Ok, thanks" I say.

"Don't worry I didn't tell the others, your secret is safe with me" she says and I'm thankful "Thank you Venia, really" I say grateful and she leave me alone. I look at the pills; if they are from the capitol they must be effective.

Although I don't trust the capitol, it's medicine is highly advanced, so I decide to take these instead of my mother's.

Peeta finally arrives and we make the most of our last night sleeping together.


	10. Chapter 10

It's been two days since we got back from the tour.

At first my mother wasn't very happy with the whole marriage thing, but yesterday Peeta had a long conversation with her and now she's on board. I don't know what Peeta told her, but she even wants to help with the preparations. Needless to say Prim was over the moon when we made the announcement. She got a little mad at us for not telling her first and now she's saying that we owe her i promised her that she could be a part of the wedding preparations and that she would be my made of honor. Who else was I going to invite…

Today is Sunday, almost midday and I'm still in bed. Peeta is not here, my mother doesn't like him spending the night with me, but she sees that it helps me dealing with the nightmares and allows it. She's been very supportive of us, I wasn't expecting it. Maybe there's a chance for our relationship after all.

Peeta's mother is the opposite, when she learned about our engagement she lost it. She doesn't like me and is doing everything she can to keep me and Peeta apart, that's why he isn't here; she makes him go to the bakery every day, even on Sundays, his day off. I just hope she doesn't make a scene at the wedding, Snow wouldn't be very happy.

Mr. Mellark, like Prim, is very happy with the news. The day we arrived, he came to the house and welcomed me into his family, said that he was very happy for us and that he's so happy for his son marrying the love of his life. I was a little embarrassed but is nice to know that at least one of his parents likes me and approves our marriage.

I'm about to get out of bed when I start hearing loud shouts from down stairs.

"Where is she?" he shouted running up the stairs. I get up and get into my robe. What the hell is going on? – I think.

"Please stop, I'll go wake her and let her know that you're here to talk to her" my mother said running after him up the stairs.

He doesn't listen and a second later my door almost gets ripped off when he bursts in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gale asks moving forward to me. Looking at him I can see he's out of himself all sweaty and breathless. The veins in his neck protruding out. I don't know what his problem is, but he doesn't have the right to burst into my room and question me.

"Funny, I can ask you the same thing" I say. Which only gets him angrier.

"Do not play with me Katniss. I made you a question, I'm waiting" what? That was a question?

"What? What is it?"I ask.

"You're marrying him? Him? Why? Wasn't it all an act?" oh boy. I should have expected this, I didn't say anything to him since we got back and he had no idea about me and Peeta.

"So? What are you waiting for to answer me?" I know I should have told him, but he's getting on my nerves.

"I don't see how that could possibly be your business" One thing is for me to tell him, he is my best friend of course I would tell him about Peeta, but he has no right coming here and demand answers to me about my private life, he doesn't own me…

"The hell it isn't" "I don't owe you anything Gale, you're my friend not my mother, I don't have to explain myself to you" I'm starting to get really angry now.

"I'm your friend, I grew up with you, I help you put food in your family's mouths. You owe me an explanation" he's still shouting, Prim and my mother are probably listening to the entire conversation.

"look" I sigh "It's true, Peeta and I are getting married" I don't see the point in not confirming it. Maybe this way he cools off and goes away.

"I knew it! It was him, wasn't it? That weasel, that son of a bitch baker, who does he think he is?" I'm shocked I can't say anything, he thinks Peeta forced me to marry him?

"He can't do this, I'm going there and I'm going to teach him a lesson, he owes you his life, this is how he repays you?" he gets up and start going for the door, before he reaches it Haymitch gets through the door and stops him. I didn't know Haymitch was that strong.

"You are not going anywhere" Haymitch says, how did he get here? "I'm going to take you to your house and you're going to stay there till you cool off." Haymitch says and starts dragging him to his house.

Before they leave my room, I turn to Gale and say "And for your information it wasn't Peeta that made me marry him, it was Snow" his face changes, he looks at me with emptiness in his eyes, I don't know why I said it, I just don't want him hurting Peeta. He doesn't say anything and lets Haymitch drag him home.

I walk down stairs behind them and find Peeta at the end. He looks so worried.

"Katniss!" he says almost running to me to hug me. "Are you alright? I came as soon as Prim called, Haymitch made me stay here, he didn't hurt you did he?" Thank god for Haymitch, Gale would probably hurt him had he been there.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry if I scarred you" I say.

"I tried to stop him, but I couldn't" my mother said. "It's ok mum" I answer.

"What did he want" Peeta asks. "He wanted to know if it's true that we're getting married, he thought that you were making me marry you" I say a let out a small laugh, it's so ridiculous that he thinks Peeta would that.

"Well that's ridiculous, as if I would ever force you to do something" he lets out a laugh too "Like you would let me" and now they're all laughing.

"Why would he think that? It makes no sense…" It really doesn't.

"I don't know, maybe you should talk to him when he calms down"

"I don't think it's a good idea, at least for now" He looks at me trying to figure out what I'm thinking but doesn't say anything.

Much for his mother's dismay, Peeta ends up spending the rest of the day with me. Haymitch comes back and delivers Hazelle's apologies. We all have lunch together, Peeta helps my mother cooking lunch. Now that she has accepted our engagement they're closer, like a real family. Even Haymitch spends more time with us!

Peeta and I spend as much time as we are allowed every day. His mother still refuses to let me into the bakery, so Mr. Mellark has been delivering bread and other cakes to my house, every time he comes, he ends up spending some time with Prim and my mother. Once I even found them having tea and cookies in the Kitchen. Mr. Mellark really likes Prim and my mother; he says that now that we're a family we should get to know each other.

Effie calls, says she coming to the district with Cinna and my prep team, for me to pick my wedding dress. Unfortunately the whole picking of the dress will be televised and the dress I'll wear will be chosen by the capitol's voters.

They, my prep team, are expected to arrive next week in a train full of dresses, JOY!

Peeta and I have been laying low and staying mostly at one of our houses and I'm starting to miss the village, so when we go to sleep at night I tell him my plan to go to the village next morning and he agrees to come. Unfortunately, the next day we're awaken by my prep team. Venia, Octavia and Flavius, they're all right here in my bedroom.

"Surprise!" they squeal. "We're here early!" I wasn't expecting them for another three days.

They kick Peeta out of my bedroom; fill me up in all the news from the Capitol and how everybody is overly excited for my wedding. Without even having time to stretch, they get me out off the bed and into a ton of dresses.

While they get me ready they chat between them, and while I try my best to ignore them, I find myself paying attention to Octavia's comment. It's a passing remark, really, about how she couldn't get shrimp for a party, but it tugs at me.

"Why couldn't you get shrimp? Is it out of season?" I ask.

"Oh, Katniss, we haven't been able to get any seafood for weeks!" says Octavia. "You know, because the weather's been so bad in District Four."

My mind starts buzzing. No seafood. For weeks. From District 4. The barely concealed rage in the crowd during the Victory Tour. And suddenly I am absolutely sure that District 4 has revolted.

I begin to question them casually about what other hardships this winter has brought them. They are not used to want, so any little disruption in supply makes an impact on them. By the time I'm ready to be dressed, their complaints about the difficulty of getting different products — from crabmeat to music chips to ribbons — has given me a sense of which districts might actually be rebelling. Seafood from District 4. Electronic gadgets from District 3. And, of course, fabrics from District 8. The thought of such widespread rebellion has me quivering with fear and excitement.

I want to question them more, but Prim comes to help and by the end of the day I'm exhausted. Each dress has different shoes and different hair styles, for each dress they take almost fifty pictures, there's even a camera filming the entire process. The behind the scenes as Effie calls it, apparently seeing the pictures and voting for my wedding dress is not enough, the Capitol will air a special behind the scenes of today.

After trying what it felt like one hundred dresses, I fall on the couch exhausted. My prep team says good bye and leave, leaving all the dresses behind, not before making me promise not to show them to Peeta.

"It's bad luck" says Octavia, I'm thinking we had enough so I agree to keep them secret.

Mother and Prim come sit on the couch next to me. I can see a tear coming down mother's eye, she's clearly moved by what was going on.

"You looked so beautiful Katniss, in all of the dresses" She extends her arm to touch my face, but at the last second she lets her arm fall, probably thinking I wouldn't accept it. I would, I'm trying to change our relation.

"Thanks mom" I give her a shy smile. She nods "you are going to be a beautiful bride"

"Yes she will! I can't wait" Prim agrees.

Peeta, who was dying to come into the house, is finally allowed to come in. He brings with him a tray full of cakes and mugs of hot chocolate.

"After the day you three had, I thought you might want to eat something" he says. Mother and Prim smile and thank him. He seats next to me and I give him a kiss.

"Thanks, that's exactly what I needed" he smiles. "So, how was your day?"

"Tiring" I reply, "I must have tried 100 dresses, at least felt like it" he laughs. "Can I see them?"

"No, that's bad luck!" Prim answers before I can. "Really? I didn't know that" he looks disappointed.

"Yes, Octavia made me promise not to show them to you" I add.

"It's ok. That way I'll be totally surprised when you walk down the aisle" he says, and then adds "I know you'll be beautiful as always" And then gives me a kiss.

Peeta ends up joining us for dinner and so does Haymitch. He was curious to know how the fitting went and informed us that the special program the Capitol is making about the choosing of my wedding dress will air tomorrow.

The next day Prim comes home running in order not to miss the special program.

Peeta is locked up in my room to make sure he doesn't see me in the dresses, and the rest of us gather around the TV. The Capitol insignia appears and Caesar greets everybody.

Not long after that a slide show with photos of me in the different dresses begins.

Prim and my mother list their favorites and hope one of them wins. Haymitch mocks me but agrees I'm actually not that bad.

At the End of the show Caesar encourages everyone to vote. "Let's give Katniss Everdeen the Wedding of her dreams" he says and the show is over.

Effie calls the minute the show is over.

"What did you think of the show, didn't you love it? I Loved it!"She talks so fast I can barely understand.

"Oh yes, it was… something" I answer. "Katniss I can't wait, I have already voted twice, you are going to be such a beautiful bride".

"Thanks" is all I can say. "The results will be revealed tomorrow, I'm so excited." Tomorrow, why so soon?

"I have to go now, I have to continue voting, I only have until 9:00pm tonight" and she hangs up.

Prim comes to me and informs me that she already voted for her favorite gown. I would have liked that she wasn't so excited about this, but I can't really blame her.

The television gains life once again and informs us of a mandatory viewing program tomorrow afternoon, I immediately know it will be the revealing of my dress. I don't actually care which dress wins, they were all made by Cinna and they are all beautiful, I don't mind wearing any of them.

Once again, the next day Prim comes home running and lands on the couch before saying hello to anyone. Peeta arrives with popcorn and we all seat to watch the special.

We blindfold Peeta so he can't see the winning dress, but let him stay in the living room.

Caesar announces the winning dress and Prim almost puts a hole in the sofa from all the jumping.

"It is my favorite, did you see that, I knew that was the one! I'm so happy!" She says. The winning gown is one of my favorites as well, I have to confess. It is a strapless dress without cleavage. It is a corset covered in crystals and adorned with a bow that reminds me of my sister. Bellow the corset the dress falls into a voluminous skirt covered in feathers, right at the bottom, millions of pearls were placed around the dress. It's beautiful and fits me perfectly, like everything Cinna does.

Everybody is happy, even Peeta is smiling.

I'm about to shut off the Television, but Caesar is telling us to stay tuned for the other big event of the evening. "That's right, this year will be the seventy-fifth anniversary of the Hunger Games, and that means it's time for our third Quarter Quell!"

"What will they do?" Prim asks "It isn't for moths yet".

We turn to our mother, whose expression is solemn and distant, as if she's remembering something. "Must be the reading of the card"

The anthem plays and President Snow takes the stage. He is followed by a Capitol attendant holding a wooden box with the number 75th on it.

When the anthem ends the President begins to speak.

"Good evening to all. First I would like to thank everyone who voted both in the Capitol and the districts. Your participation is very important to me, the bride and groom. That being said I'm here to announce the date of the Wedding" He pauses for the words to sink in.

"The wedding will take place in district 12 and will be celebrated on the day before the reaping for the 75th Hunger games" Peeta looks at me apprehensive. Only three months until the wedding… "The bride and groom will have their honeymoon right here on the Capitol" a honeymoon mentoring how nice…

Snow pauses and changes subject.

"As you know this year we are celebrating 75 years since the defeating of the rebellion. When the laws for the games were laid out, they dictated that every twenty-five years the anniversary would be marked by a Quarter Quell. It would call for a glorified version of the games to make fresh the memory of those killed by the district's rebellion."

The words could not be more pointed, since I suspect several districts are rebelling right now.

President Snow goes on telling us what happened in the previous Quarter Quells. "On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that the children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it"

I wonder how It felt voting for the kids who had to go. It is worse than to be reaped I thought, to be turned over by your neighbors.

On the filthiest anniversary", the presidents continues, "As a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send twice as many tributes" We all look to Haymitch who buries himself more in the couch. "That was my year" is all that he says.

"I had a friend who went that year" says my mother quietly, Haymitch revolves in his place and looks at my mother, I can see pain in his eyes "Maysilee Donner. Her parents owned the sweetshop. They gave me her songbird after. A canary"

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell" says Snow, the attendant moves forward, opens the box and places a shiny gold envelop on the Presidents hands. He runs his fingers under the flap and pulls out a small square of paper. Without hesitation he reads "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them, the ones who thought they were safe, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the pool off people aged between 18 and 25 years old"

My mother lets out a sigh of relief, both her daughter's are safe for another year. I let myself feel relieved for a little while glad I won't have to mentor my little sister. But then I remember that Gale is 18 and therefore eligible for the Games.

And so are Peeta's brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi!**

 **This chapter will be more focused on Katniss and Peeta! I hope you like it!**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Peeta looks at me and immediately knows what I'm thinking. He takes my hand and leads me outside.

"We don't know yet. There are a lot of people eligible, the chances against them are very small" he says. I think of Gale the number of entries he will have, 44 to be exact. The entries are cumulative from the past reapings and 2 more are added for your age after 18. So now that Gale is 19 he will have two more than he had last year, 44 in total. This if he doesn't apply for more tesserae.

"Easy for you to say, your brothers will only have nine entries, Gale will have 44. The odds may not be in your brother's favor, but they're definitely not in Gale's" I say.

"Katniss, that's not fair. I'm sorry I'm not from the Seam, we might not have starved like you did, but we certainly didn't have all the food we want. There were days we only had one bread for all of us, and it was burnt. All the good breads are sold, we only get the spoiled ones. So yes my brother's had to take tessarae, I also took some and no they won't have only nine." I wasn't expecting to hear this; I don't know what to say. I thought that he, being from the village wouldn't have to go throw the same difficulties that we had. Clearly I was mistaken.

"I'm sorry Peeta" I offer him my hand and after that a hug "I had no idea" I finish. "I know you had it a million times worst and that's why I never talk about my difficulties, but that doesn't mean I had it easy"

"I'm sorry, let's not talk about this anymore" I say and he nods.

"Do you want to go home and be with your brothers?" I ask. "No, I want to be with you" he says.

"What do you want to do then?" I don't feel like going back home, my mother and sister are relieved this next Hunger games won't affect our family directly and I'm not feeling like being near to them.

"I don't know anything, as long as it's just the two of us" I can agree to that, but I don't feel like going to his house either.

I'm trying to think of a place where we can go and be alone and I remember that the electricity on the fence was turned off indefinitely since it was taking too much energy from the city. Perfect!

"We can go to the forest, I've been wanting to show you a place where I used to go with my father" I tell him. I little smile flourishes in his face.

I lead him to the forest and we make our way to the lake. Peeta is silent the entire way there, I question myself if he is still angry at me for admitting that he didn't know what it was to live with difficulties. I truly thought that the people who lived in the village had it easy, that they never had to fight for anything, now I know that it wasn't like that, at least not in Peeta's house.

When we finally get to the lake, Peeta, still not talking seats by the water admiring the vivid colors and beautiful surroundings.

I kneel after him and wrap my hands around his neck. He still doesn't react so I get closer and kiss his neck.

"I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't have said that, I didn't know" he sighs.

"Sometimes I think you resent me for being from the village; that hurts me…" he finally says in an almost imperceptible voice. How can he think that?

"That's not true, I love you, I love everything about you. I love how kind you are to everyone, even the ones that harm you the most. I love that you can always see the beauty in the world even when all I see is hurt and suffering. I love that you can always see the best in people, even in the worst ones. I love the way you always make me feel safe, even in the darkest of days. I love the way you look at me, you make me want to be a better person. Of course I don't resent you, I love you. If I don't always tell everything is not because I don't want to include you, is because I don't want you to get hurt, I don't want you to worry. I see the look in your eyes every time I hurt myself…" I pause; he's looking at me unable to say anything. "Peeta… you are the most important person in my life, everyone else I can live without, I don't want it but I could if I had to, but not you, I need YOU" I extend my hand and touch his heart. "I didn't rescue you in the arena because I owed you, I rescued you because I couldn't live with the thought of not seeing you anymore… By saving you, I saved myself. You are constantly saving my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my live making up for it" I don't wait for him to react I close the distance between us and seal our lips together.

"I love you too Kat, but you have to stop feeling like you owe me. You don't. All does years ago, when I saw you seating by that tree, all I could think about was how I couldn't let you die, how I couldn't live without you, even then, even if I didn't speak to you… Seeing you every day was enough to make my day brighter. Every weekend, when I couldn't see you, was a nightmare, I hated them; I kept wishing to be Monday again so that I could see you. So if I'm like this, I owe it to you, you make me the person I am and I couldn't be happier to be by your side everyday" I kiss him again and this turn around he returns my kiss.

"I'm sorry Peeta"

"I'm sorry too Kat" He kisses me once more but doesn't pull back, so we continue making out until his stomach interrupts us. I laugh.

"Come on! let's get some food in you!" I get up and find my fishing rod, in no time I catch two decent size fishes and gather some greens that go well with the fish. I lead us to the small old house by the lake and once inside I start a fire.

"I used to come here with my father when I was young, he taught me how to swim in that lake" I explain. "He discovered this house in one of his walks… after he died I began coming here to feel close to him... I've never brought anyone here" He has been walking around the little house dusting the table and making it proper to eat.

"Thank you for bringing me here! This is an amazing house!" he smiles at me, I've never seen him happier than he is now and it makes me really happy!

"I'm glad you like it" I look at the fishes cooking "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yes! I'm starving" I take the fish and the vegetables out of the fire, place them on the table and serve us.

"When you can, I would like for you to teach me how to swim too, if you don't mind" he says. It's not unusual to find people that don't know how to swim in our district. Apart from the lake, which is unavailable for almost everybody in the district, there are no more sources of water.

"Of course, I'll teach you when you want" he smiles and returns to his food. We eat all of it and gather around the fireplace in the old sofa the house has. I seat as close as I can to Peeta and he hugs me to keep me warm.

He then starts to rub my shoulders and kissing my neck. It feels so good I let out a quiet moan.

"I thought that after the day we had, we could use some relaxation time!" I couldn't agree more; I turn to him and climb on his lap. I give him a provocative kiss and he returns it with a passionate one. I take of his shirt, stopping our kiss for a second as the shirt leaves his head. He unbuttons mine without taking his lips from mine, soon after there are no clothes standing in our way. I reposition myself on top of him and help him get inside me.

I let out a loud moan once I feel all of him inside me; it feels so good I start moving up and down. He then grabs my butt and helps me continue to move. We pick up the pace and his lips find my boobs. He sucks and licks then as he continue to move inside me, his hands still holding my butt, it's so good I can't keep quiet and neither does he.

We don't stop and soon after I can't hold it anymore, I finish loudly followed by him. He pulls out and I reach my hand to feel him, I feel a sudden urge to take it and put it in my mouth, so I do, I can feel him looking at me. I move my tongue along his member to taste him. It's good, warm and salty.

I look up and he's looking back at me. "You taste good!" I say, he smiles and pulls me up to kiss me.

"I love you" he says. "I love you too. I really liked it today, I think we have found a favorite here!" I respond.

"Me too, it's good not to be careful about the noise" It's true, at home we're always concerned, trying not to make noise so not to wake up my family. Here we don't have to worry about anything and can love each other as we like!

"I know. I like being like this, just with you!" I add.

We end up falling asleep right there on the couch, I pull the old blanket to cover us both and we sleep clinging to each other.

I'm the first one to wake up in the morning, so I decide to go outside and pick some berries for breakfast.

When I get back Peeta is already up. "I brought us breakfast!" I say showing him a small basket full of berries.

"I wish I had ingredients to make us waffles to go with it" he says smiling as he admires the berries.

I go to him and give him a good morning kiss. We eat our berries, some of them Peeta squeezes to turn into juice.

"We should be getting back home" he begins. "I agree, but since we're here I would like to take some fresh meat home"

"Ok, can I come with you?" Hum, he's always too loud, but he can always gather some berries for us to take.

"Yes, but you have to promise not to make any noise" his face lights up. "I promise I'll help in any way I can!" he adds.

"Perfect, you can gather some strawberries and other berries from the bushes I point to you" I don't want the whole picking nightlock incident to repeat itself.

"Deal!" We finish our breakfast and leave for the woods. I hand Peeta a basket to put the berries in and show him where to harvest them. Once he's entertained picking strawberries and focused in making as little noise as he can, I fetch my bow and arrows and scan the environment. Immediately the presence of rabbits and turkeys becomes known to me. I move like a ghost through the bushes, hearing nothing but the animals, even Peeta stopped what he's doing to observe me.

When the rabbits spot me it's too late for them, I point my bow and take down three rabbits in a row. Looking back at Peeta I see admiration and pride in his eyes! I retrieve the now dead rabbits, my arrows and turn my attention to the turkeys nearby.

After some shooting and hunting, I return to Peeta's side with 3 rabbits and 2 turkeys, he has collected a basket full of strawberries and raspberries by the time I get back.

"Wow, nice catch" he says "I've never seen you hunt before, I knew you were good, but I had no idea!"

"Did you like it?" I ask. "Yes, I've always wanted to see you in action, I'm glad I had the chance today"

"So do you want to try it?" I wouldn't mind teaching him. "Hum… I don't know, I think I'll stick with baking for now!" I laugh and pick the animals to put them in the game bag.

"So what do you want for dinner?" I ask.

"I don't know maybe you could catch some more fish. I never had it before yesterday and I really like it" this is very common in our district, as there are no sources of water inside the district lines most of them never tasted it.

"Ok, I'll catch some for us!" We go back to the lake and he observes me while I throw the line into the water and wait for the fish to bite.

"Fishing seams easier and far less bloody than hunting" he says. "It is, you can take the rod if you like" "no, thank you, I prefer to just watch today!"

In less than an hour I catch 4 fishes and we decide to head back home. Half way home Peeta says: "I would like to pass by my parent's house to check on my brothers."

"That's fine, I also would like to pass by hazelle's and leave her some fresh meat. Do you want to take something to your parents?" I ask.

"If you don't mind I'll go with you to Hazelle's and then we can go together to my parents. It's about time you meet my family" I confess I'm little apprehensive about meeting his family, but I agree.

We get to Hazelle's , who welcomes us with a cup of tea. I take one turkey and one rabbit from my bag and hand them to her.

"Thank you Katniss, this will keep us fed this week, my boys will love it" she smiles thankfully.

"It's nothing! How are things around here?" I ask.

"They've been better; this last announcement left me very nervous" she's referring to Snow's announcement of the next Games.

"I know, but Gale has been safe the past years, there's a very good chance he'll be safe this year as well" I say. Somehow I can't help to think that Gale can easily be reaped if I disappoint Snow in any way.

"I know I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid" she pours out. I don't know what she wants to say with that but I answer anyway.

"I don't think he will, he has you and the kids to think about"

"I hope that's enough" she sighs. "It will be." We say goodbye and leave for Peeta's parent's house.

When we get there Peeta and I greet his father and brothers who are at the bakery. His father takes us to the bakery's kitchen and Peeta hand him the remaining turkey.

"How is everybody around here?" he asks. "We're fine, your mother was a little upset you didn't come to see us yesterday, but apart from that your brothers and I are fine." His father responds. "And Katniss thank you for the turkey, but I'm afraid I don't have how to repay it" Mr. Mellark continues in a sad voice.

"You don't have to repay me, we're family now, I'm happy to be able to give it to you" I say.

"Thank you very much dear, the business isn't going as well as it once went. People are afraid to get out of their houses because of this new commander" he pours out.

"Dad please, if you need anything just tell me, I have more than enough to support me and my family" Peeta says.

"That's not your job Peeta. Everything that you have almost cost you your life, it's not fair of us to live of what brought you so much misery" his older brother says as he comes forward to hug his brother.

"It's true, but it also brought me Katniss and for that I couldn't be grateful" Peeta reaches for my hand and I take his "Besides what good comes from having all this money if I can't use it to help the ones I love"

"Thanks little bro" his brother says and then looks at me "So you're the famous Katniss! I'm Rhys, it's nice to finally meet you" he extends his hand to greet me.

"It's nice to meet you to Rhys" I say. He has his mother's brown hair and eyes, but apart from that he's nothing like her.

"I'm glad to see you and Peeta sorted things out. I was getting tired of watching Peeta going around the house sighing about you" he mocks. "I never did that" Peeta says faking indignation, his brother laughs. Upstairs we hear their mother yell, both their faces change.

"You better be going now. I'm sorry it has to be like this" Rhys says. Peeta and I give both Rhys and Mr. Mellark a hug and leave.

I take the remaining game home, two rabbits and four fishes, and Peeta promises to come by to make dinner for all of us after he takes a shower. I do the same and after seat in the kitchen cleaning and arranging the animals. Briefly after, Peeta arrives and starts cooking dinner, my mother and Prim join us and help setting the table. We have a nice dinner with Peeta cooking the fishes to perfection, we don't talk much and after dinner everybody retrieves to their respective bedrooms.

Peeta is still here in the morning, I can't help to think that he's still avoiding his mother. I wish I could do anything to help him, but I truly don't know how.

I look at him sleeping, he looks so peaceful, so innocent, I don't know how anyone can find it in themselves to treat him badly, moreover his mother, she really doesn't deserve the son she has.

I give him a kiss to wake him up. "Good morning beautiful" he says in reply. "Good morning!" "So what do you want to do today?" I ask.

"Maybe we can go back to the woods and you can teach me how to swim?" he asks.

"Sure, you don't even have to ask!" I get closer to kiss him. We get out of bed and head down to the kitchen to star our day. Once we get there we find Peeta's father having breakfast with my mother and sister.

"Good morning son" he says with a shy smile. "I'm sorry but we're going to need you today at the bakery, your mother is sick so we're short one man. I tried to call you home but you didn't answer so I came here" he explains. A part of me suspects that his mother is only faking being sick to keep us apart, but I keep it to myself. Peeta looks at me with a sad look on his face.

"Ok dad, I'll go." He then turns to me "I guess our plans will have to wait".

"It's ok, I can teach you another time" I say as I take my hand and fondle his face. He smiles, gives me a kiss and leaves with his father.

Now that my plans fell through, I'm left trying to decide what to do: As today is Sunday and most of the people are home, Prim and my mother will be making house calls to sick people, they invite me to go with them but I politely decline. Haymitch is probably still drunk or recently fallen asleep, also not an option. Staying at home alone is worse than going to Haymitch's.

I decide to go to the woods even if Peeta can't join me and do some walking. I grab some food from the pantry and make my way without destination until something gets my attention. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so I didn't notice it before I was there. Mine and Gale's spot, I hadn't come here since the time I found Peeta here. I look around thinking how much things changed since that day, how much better my life got.

I had come here to be alone, same as today, but I wasn't alone that day, and neither am I today.


	12. Chapter 12

_I had come here to be alone, same as today, but I wasn't alone that day, and neither am I today._

As I continue to examine my surroundings, his presence becomes increasingly certain.

Gale…

The last time a saw him he almost hit me, I don't know if he's still mad and out here will be difficult to escape him. As I'm sure he has still not noticed me, I begin to retreat.

"Catnip… Please don't go" he says. I stop, but I don't turn around. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I should never have done that" I sigh.

"No, you shouldn't. You had no right" I answer, turning to face him.

"I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting those news, I got mad. Had I known the truth I would never have acted the way I did" I now realize that I'm still mad at him.

"You should have come to me and talked to me like a normal person, I would have explained everything to you. You're my best friend of course I was going to tell you" I say, he sighs.

"I'm sorry. Now that I had time to calm down, I see how stupid I was being"

"What you did was awful, i don't know if I can forgive you right away" I walk forward and seat next to him. "But I'm working on it" I add. He looks at me and smiles.

"Thank you" is all he says. "Are you hungry? I brought some food from home" I take a cheese and all kinds of breads from my bag. There are cheese buns, milk bread and small breads with nuts and raisins.

"Thanks, I've been here a while, I was starting to get hungry" he takes one bread with nuts and raisins and I give him a piece of cheese.

"So how is your family?" he asks me while examining the bread.

"We're fine, Prim loves the new house and my mother has been using one of the rooms in the house as a doctor's office, How's your family?" I ask back.

"We're doing fine, I don't get to see my family as much as I would like, but I'll manage. My mother tells me that you have been going by the house and leaving meat for us, you don't have to do that"

"Why not? I don't mind, and now that you have less time to hunt, I thought I could help you feeding your family like you did for mine" I say.

"Thank you. This is a very good bread, did you cook it yourself?" I laugh, it's like he doesn't know me.

"Of course not, I can't cook and you know it. It's from the bakery, Peeta's father has been coming by the house and always brings something with him" I explain.

"Peeta's father? Why?" he looks confused.

"He sometimes comes to have breakfast with my mother and sister; he says that now that we're going to be a family we should get to know each other" I can see is face turning red. He keeps quiet trying hard not to be mad.

"How are you? I know it mustn't have been easy to hear Snows last announcement" I say trying to change the topic.

"Somewhat difficult. A part of me wants to volunteer and the other thinks I should be quiet because of my family" volunteer? Why would he want that? This must have been what his mother meant when she said she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Volunteer? Why? Why would you do something like that?" it makes no sense.

"Because of you" What? I look at him confused "If I go through the games I'll be able to understand what you went through, I'll be in the same situation you are, and then Snow will see that I'm better for you than Peeta and we'll finally be together" What did he just say? I don't even know what to think, let alone say.

"What?" I'm still trying to process what I heard.

"That way you don't have to move forward with this charade, you don't have to marry Peeta, you can marry me and it won't be an act anymore"

"Are you kidding me? Is this a joke? Are you out of your mind? You can't do this to your family; you have to think of them, if you go there and die they will be left alone…" I can't believe him "Plus, I don't think Snow will change his mind, he wants me to marry Peeta because of what we did with the berries in the arena. To prove to the districts it wasn't an act of defiance. You going to the games won't change that" I say trying to convince him.

"Then, I'll go, win the games and then the President will have to talk to me and I'll convince him" is he serious?

"That would never work, forget it" I say "Plus the wedding will be the day before the reaping, so you going won't change anything." I add. He still doesn't look convinced.

"Fine, then, if I can't stop it, you'll marry him and I can be your lover, and you'll be married to him only in paper" What is he saying? I thought I made it clear that he was only a friend to me, nothing more. I think it's time we have a serious conversation.

"No Gale" I sigh. "I thought I made it clear to you, I only see you as my friend, nothing more. The marriage might be an act but what I feel for Peeta isn't." Now he's really mad.

"I don't believe it, I know you love me, everybody can see that" Oh boy…

"No Gale I don't, I like you as a friend, my best friend, nothing more. Peeta is the one I love, I'm sorry if I let you think otherwise" I say. He gets up still clearly upset.

"No, you love me and I'll prove it" he walks over to me and plants a kiss on my lips. I immediately pull back and slap him.

"Are you out of your mind, didn't you hear what I just said?" he doesn't react so I turn my back on him and walk away from him.

I end up leaving the woods and going back home. I'm still mad when I get there, I feel like talking to someone about what happened but nobody is home.

I walk over to the front porch and seat there admiring the entire victor's village. Looking at Peeta's house I suddenly detect movement, so I decide to go over.

"Peeta" I say as I knock on the door. I hear steps and the door opens.

"Katniss!" he says and then looks at me "Everything all right?" I throw myself in his arms.

"Not really" I say, "I'm glad you're home". "Yes, I was about to have lunch, care to join me?" he asks and I nod "Thanks".

He puts an extra plate on the table and then looks at me. "So, want to tell me what's wrong?" he asks.

"Yes, but I don't want you to be mad" he looks at me apprehensive, but doesn't say anything.

"Even though you couldn't come, I went to the woods, just to walk for a bit" I start, "While I was walking around I ran into Gale and we talked for a while." Peeta's face has no expression.

"He apologized for his behavior the other day, but you should have seen him he was out of his mind" I explain.

"What do you mean?" Peeta asks.

"He said that he was going to volunteer to go to the games to understand what I was going through" "So that's what Hazelle meant when she said she hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid" he interrupts.

"Yes, but there's more. He said that he was going to win the games and them Snow wouldn't force me to marry you anymore, that way I could marry him because he would no longer be a nobody he would be a victor"

"Wow" is all Peeta says. "I know. Then I said that Snow wouldn't go back with his decision and although the marriage was an act, what I feel for you isn't"

"What did he say?" he asks. "He said that he didn't believe me, that he knew I love him and that he was going to prove it"

"You weren't kidding, he really is out of his mind" he takes his arm fondles my face. "What did you say next?" he asks.

"I told him the truth, that I only saw him as a friend and that I love you and only you" … "And then he kissed me"

"He did what?" I've never seen Peeta this angry before. "I slapped him and got out of there, please don't be mad!" I plead.

"I'm not mad at you Kat, I'm mad at myself for not being there with you" he's unbelievable; with all the people he could be mad at he's mad at himself, classic Peeta.

"You shouldn't, this is not your fault and I resolved it. Plus if you had been there Gale would probably try to beat you, so I'm glad you weren't" I say.

"The nerve of that guy, kissing someone else's Fiancée…"I can see that he's not mad anymore!

"I know…" He wraps me in a hug and starts to kiss me. We end up having sex right there on the kitchen table!

After a very good lunch and even better dessert, I go back home because Peeta has to go back to the bakery.

Prim and mother are in the kitchen finishing their lunch when I arrive.

"Katniss!" Prim notices me first "Are you hungry? You can have lunch with us" Mom made a stew with one of the rabbits I brought home yesterday.

"No, thanks little duck, Peeta was home so I had lunch with him" I say.

"You and he are inseparable now, who would have thought…" she mocks, mom just laughs, but she notices something is off with me.

"Katniss, dear, is everything alright?" she asks. "Not really" I reply and then procced to fill them in on what happened between me and Gale this morning.

By the time I finish talking both my mother and Prim have their jaws dropped.

"I can't believe he did that…" Prim says.

"Maybe I could talk to Hazelle, see if she can talk to him" my mother says.

"Thanks mom, but I don't think that will help" I reply, she comes forward to hug me, but before she can the bell rings.

"I'll get it" my mother walks to the door and we hear it open. Peeta enters the kitchen behind my mother.

"Peeta?" I say surprised "Shouldn't you be helping your parents at the bakery?" If I recall correctly he had to help his parents at the bakery today.

"Yes, but you need me more, besides I think my mother was only pretending to be sick, so they don't really need me" He gives me a hug and I kiss. I can't stop to think that his decision will get him in trouble with his mother; he'll probably get beaten for this.

We spend the rest of the day as a family, Peeta and I help Prim with her homework and afterwards mother brings us a snack and we all play card games.

Peeta invites everyone to dinner at his house saying is going to make some sort of meat pie, a Shepard's pie, as he calls it. He then leaves for his houses and I go with him to "help" making dinner.

He tries to teach me how to make dough, but I make a huge mess and we end up chasing each other around the kitchen trying to cover one another with flour. Peeta finally gives up and returns to finish our meal. While he's cooking I head upstairs and take a quick shower.

"There's flour in my hair" I yell, but I doubt that he heard me. I get out of the shower, get dress and wrap a towel around my head. As I'm walking down the stairs there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I yell to Peeta and run down the remaining stairs. I open the door to find Peeta's older brother Rhys on the other side.

"Rhys… My god, what happened to you?" He was almost unrecognizable. His face was all swollen and bruised, he had scratches all over his body, it seemed like he was attacked by an animal.

Peeta, alarmed by my voice runs to the door and immediately freezes once he sees his brother.

"Come in, I'll go get my mother and Prim" I say to him. Peeta leads him to the leaving room and I run to my house to get both Prim and my mother.

Once there I rush my family out while I tell them what happened. By the time we get to Peeta's house Rhys is already seated on the couch, with Peeta cleaning his wounds.

Unlike Peeta and me, both Prim and my mother don't freeze when the see Rhys, they hurry to him and begin trying to restore his natural color. They give him some morfling, sterilize and bandage the cuts. Peeta, who had returned to the kitchen to put our dinner in the oven, comes back with a cup of steamy tea. He hands it to his brother, who seems calmer, replies with a distorted smile. Now that everybody has calmed down, i surreptitiously inspect the length of his cuts and bruises. Every bit of exposed skin is bruised, his face looks like a bloated eggplant, his arms and hands are full of scratches and small cuts, it looks like he was attacked by a bear.

"Thanks" Rhys says in a weak voice. Peeta extends his arm to comfort him, but quickly rethinks it fearing to hurt him.

"What happened to you?" he asks, his voice filled with sadness. Both Prim and my mother are still examining him, checking if he has any broken bones.

"It was mother" I can't believe it; how someone can be so mean as to hurt this badly one of her own sons. Prim and mom don't say anything but I can she they're as shocked as I am. Peeta remains silent as well so his brother continues.

"She was mad at you for stooding her up at the bakery, she was going around the house saying it was because of Katniss that you were abandoning your family, and how you owed her everything you had…" I knew Peeta's choice would bring us trouble…

"I was sick of it, I tried to defend you, I said we didn't need help, that you probably didn't come probably because something important had come up. She said nothing is more important than family, than her. That was when I said that Katniss was family too…" Oh no, please don't tell me that I'm to blame for his state.

"And then she lost it and started beating me up, saying Katniss is not family and never will be she wouldn't allow it. Father tried to intervene, but she punched him and he fell to the ground and couldn't get up." I feel so guilty; I don't know what to say.

"I feel so guilty. This is all my fault" Peeta says.

"No it's not, nor is it yours Katniss. She's just jealous and when I tried to point that out… well let's just say she threw me out of the house, which means I'm homeless now" he sighs. My mom and Prim are horrified by what we just heard, I don't know what to think either, and I can't sake this feeling that this is my fault.

"No you're not, you'll stay here with me" Peeta says. I can't imagine what he must be feeling right now…

"Thank you little brother" Rhys says. "It's the least I can do" Is all Peeta says. After that, mother gives him another dose of morfling and we leave him in the couch to rest.

The rest of us gather in the kitchen and eat the pie and cake Peeta prepared. Everybody is still digesting what happened so no one is talking; finally my mother breaks the silence.

"It's all superficial wounds, scratches and bruises, with rest they all will heal fast" she says. I give her a smile back, she's trying to easy the environment. I grab her hand and whisper a thank you. I'm so glad I have her as my mother, even with all the problems we had, she's still a better mother than Peeta's.

"I can't believe she did that, how could she?" Peeta says almost crying. I rub his back and give him a quick kiss.

"I'm so sorry Peeta" I don't know what else to say. He doesn't respond and we finish our dinner in silence. Prim and my mother offer to clean the kitchen while Peeta takes a slice of the pie to his brother. Rhys, who is feeling a lot better due to the pills we gave him, accepts and eats the entire slice. Peeta takes him some more tea while I escort my mom and Prim to the door.

Peeta meets me at the foyer, I give him a goodnight kiss and prepare to head back home. I think Peeta probably wants to stay by his brother's side tonight, I turn to the door but he catches my hand not letting me move.

"I need you, please stay with me" he says. I guess I was wrong.

"Always" He pulls my arm and wraps me into a hug, I burry my head in his shoulder and he sighs.

"I don't know what to do" he confesses. "Be there for him, is all that you can do" I say.

Peeta prepares a room for his brother and we help him climb the stairs. Once Rhys is in his room Peeta and I make way for Peeta's room and fall asleep without talking to each other.

When I wake up the next morning Prim and my mom are already here. They examine Rhys and then we all gather in the kitchen.

"He's far better than he was yesterday, I expect a full recovery within two to three days" my mother says. Peeta smiles; he thanks my mother and serves a cup of hot chocolate to everybody. It's a cold day outside so a cup of steamy hot chocolate comes in handy!

The news about Rhys recovery relaxed us all, so this morning we're all more chatty than we were yesterday. Half through my second cup of hot chocolate the bell rings, Prim, who was closer to the door gets up and goes to open it, she walks back to the kitchen and Mr. Mellark walks in after her.

"Dad!" Peeta almost jumps out of his chair when he sees his father. He has a bruised eye and a tired look on his face, apart from that he looks far better than his older son.

"I wanted to come in sooner, but I couldn't leave the house, how is Rhys?" he asks. I can't help but to feel sorry for him, I can't believe what he must have felt seeing his wife beating one of their sons while he was helpless on the ground.

"He's better, he's in his room sleeping, don't worry dad." Peeta tries to comfort him "Did you have your eye checked?" his father shakes his head no.

"I can give it a look" my mother says.

"Thank you" Mr. Mellark says and then turns to Peeta. "I'm so sorry son, I tried but I couldn't do much, I'm so sorry" a single tear runs down his face.

"It's ok dad, you did what you could" he squeezes his father's hand "Where was Naan in the milddle of this?" he asks, I assume Naan is his middle brother.

"You know him, he never intervenes in these situations, I can't really blame him for it" looking at Peeta's face I can see that he doesn't agree with his father, I think he does blames Naan.

"It's just bruised, apply ice for some time and the swelling should go away" my mother interrupts.

"Thank you" he looks up at my mother and that's when I realize that he's still not over her. She nods and Mr. Mellark turns back to Peeta,

"Can I see him?" he asks.

"Of course" Peeta takes him upstairs leaving me with my family. We decide to give them some privacy and head back home, where I take a shower and change clothes.

When I get back downstairs I find Prim waiting for me.

"How are you?" She asks. "I'm fine little duck, why do you ask?" I reply.

"I know it couldn't be easy seeing Peeta's brother like that" she continues. "It wasn't easy for everybody" I respond.

"Yes I know, but I think you blame yourself for what happened" I knew she would, after Peeta she's the person who knows me better.

"I can't stop thinking that maybe if Peeta and I never come clean about us, Rhys wouldn't have to go through that".

"You can't blame yourself Katniss, none of this is your fault. The only person who's to blame is Peeta's mother. Although nobody understands why, she has the right not to like you, but she can't express it the way she does, much less take it out on one of her sons like she did."

"Yes, I know, but…" "No buts, it's not your fault nor Peeta's. It's her, that woman has problems" Prim interrupts me.

"She has a problem alright, but it is with me" my mother comes out of nowhere and into our conversation.

"As you girls know, Peeta's father and I grew up together; both our families had stores in the village and our parents were friends, so inevitably Mr. Mellark and I ended up spending a lot of time together. We went to the same school and had the same group of friends. I guess he grew an interest for me, but he never revealed his true feeling until it was too late." She begins explaining; we already knew Mr. Mellark liked my mother, so none of this is news to us.

"One day a new boy entered our class, he was shy and mysterious, always alone by choice. He had come from district two with his parents, I found out later that his father was a trusted commander of the peacekeepers in two, who was demoted and forced to move to twelve by the Capitol" both mine and Prim's eyes widen, we had no idea our father wasn't originally from our district.

"We rarely talked to each other and when we did was only to say hello or goodbye, but somehow I felt drawn to him. On day my father sent me to pick some leaves for a medicine he was making, giving me precise instructions where to get them. There was a small bush near the fence where I could get them, but I had to be quick not to get caught.

When I got there all the leaves in the bush were dead, I was discouraged, I didn't want to go home empty handed, and my father was counting on me. That's when I saw an identical bush on the other side of the fence, it wasn't far, I could still see the village from there. Determined not to disappoint my father I found a small gap in the fence and passed through it. I approached the small bush and began filling my little basket with leaves, not paying attention to my surroundings. I was only there for a few minutes but it was enough for a wild dog to notice me, I immediately panicked, I didn't know what to do, I started heading back slowly but I could never overthrow the dog. I was getting out of options when your father appeared" mom stops and catches her breath. Prim and I don't say a word; we're both too engaged in the story.

"In no time he pulls his bow and arrow and shots the dog, which drops dead at my feet.

" _You shouldn't be out here alone, the woods are a dangerous place" he said to me._

" _I know, but I had to gather these leafs for my father and the bushes in the village were dead"_

" _I'm surprised, not many people would risk coming out here just for a couple of leaves" he was laughing but I could see he wasn't expecting a village girl to be in the woods._

" _I bet, but my family relies on these to survive so I had to, I wasn't going back empty handed when there is a bush right here" I said. He picked up my basket and handed it to me._

" _Well then, I don't want you to fail your hunt!"_

After that day he started talking to me more, he began inviting me to go with him to the woods and I accepted. He showed me everything, the lake, the little house, he even tried to teach me how to hunt, but I could never hurt an animal.

We became good friends and when we were old enough he asked me to marry him and I did. It wasn't easy to convince my father, but your father showed him that he could take care of his family and my father finally agreed." She makes another pause. I can't believe mom has been in the woods before, after we were born I never once saw her go down there…

"I never stop being friends with Peeta's dad, not even after I started dating your father" she continues "Not long before my wedding, Mr. Mellark came to my house and revealed to me his true feelings, he said that he loved me, that he had loved me since we were kids and started to play together and then he asked me to marry him, said that he could give me the life I deserved, that I could stay close to my family… But I was in love and truly wanted to marry your father, so I did that." I always thought that Peeta's father had never revealed to my mother that he liked her. I thought that he did like Peeta, only loving from a distance…

"Peeta's father understood my decision, but said that I was the love of his life, that he would never stop loving me." I have heard the same words from Peeta, but our story had a much happier ending.

"I married your father and moved to the seam. Meanwhile Mr. Mellark tried to go on with his life, he was prepared to live alone for the rest of his life, but his father had other plans. You have to understand that we lived tougher times, the food was far more expensive than it is now and the jobs were far scarcer. Peeta's mother was the daughter of the only rich man in town, he had friends in the Capitol so his family had a lot of money, more than you have now Katniss"

"We have" I correct her, I might have won the games but this money is as much hers as it is mine.

"Yes, he had more money than we have now" She smiles at me "Mr. Mellark's father saw that his son refused to choose a wife so he made a deal with Peeta's mother's father to save his bakery. By marrying his son with the daughter of the richest man in town he guaranteed enough money to keep his business and a future for his son. Peeta's father agreed since it would help his father"

"That's awful, I can't believe he was forced to marry that horrible woman" Prim speaks for the first time.

"She wasn't always like that" my mother replies to Prim. "She was forced to marry Peeta's father too, and unlike him she never agreed to it. She was in love with another man when her father made the agreement and not only couldn't she marry the man she loved, she had to marry a man that was in love with another woman" I almost feel bad for her, I'm also being forced to marry against my will, but at least I'm marrying the man I love, she wasn't so lucky.

"That's why she hates you?" I ask my mother.

"Yes, not only had I the love of her husband, I also got to marry the man I loved. I had all she wanted and could never had, and that is why she hates you two as well. You two reminder of what she could have had, that's why she has so much bitterness inside her"

"That's not excuse for the way she treats her kids, well at least Peeta and Rhys. They are her sons after all" I say.

"I know, I'm not excusing her actions, I'm just saying that her life hasn't been easy and seeing another man in her life choosing an Everdeen over her again can't be easy" I've never thought about it that way, I must have remind her of her life all over again, what she lost…

"What happened to the man Mrs. Mellark loved?" Prim asks.

"He was found dead soon after she and Mr. Mellark married, some say that he killed himself, others say it was her father in an attempt to keep his daughter from breaking the deal he made" I wouldn't be surprised if they were right, her father being from the Capitol would have been capable of killing her loved one to send her a message.

"What an awful story, I almost feel sorry for her" Prim says. "I know you do little duck, and I feel sorry for her too, but what she did is unforgivable" I say.

"But she doesn't treat them all badly; I've never seen her treat Naan badly. Why do you think that is?" Prim asks.

"Well, I don't know for sure, I have my theories though" Prim and I wait for my mother to reveal her theory.

"It's something in his eyes, they are not as blue as his father's and not as brown as hers, they remind me of the eyes of the man she loved, maybe they remind her the same, that's why she's better to him" my mother finally says.

"Oh…" that's all Prim says. I guess it makes sense, if Naan reminds her of him, of the one good thing she had in her life, I can understand why she protects him more.

Mom doesn't add anything else and Prim doesn't make any more comments, they both return to their thoughts and so do I. I think of my father and how much I still don't know about him, I had no idea he was from two. What must have been like growing up in a district so different to ours? I wish I could talk to him again, to ask him all the questions I have in my mind…

We remain in silence for a little while until someone knocks to our door. Thinking it's Peeta I go open it but find Haymitch on the other side.

* * *

 **Hello!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **What do you think of my story so far?**

 **Thanks For reading :)**

 **Catarina :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi!**

 **I'm sorry it took me so long to update, i promise to update again very soon.**

 **Please let me know what you think of the story so far!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Catarina :)**

* * *

From the other side of the door Haymitch is looking at me. Looking back at him I begin feeling nervous, he's never up at this time of day, so if he is, it means bad news.

"Are you going to keep staring or are you going to let me in?" I was so deep into my thoughts, I didn't realize I was staring at him. Even if I didn't know him I could tell he was upset by the tone of his voice, I move aside so he can enter the house but still I don't say a word.

"Where's lover boy?" he asks, I hate it when he calls him that "I thought you two were like bread and butter now" he laughs like what he said was hilarious, I just roll my eyes at him.

"I've told you not to call him that" lover boy reminds me of Clove, Cato and how I was responsible for their deaths. As soon as I remember them I relive them all over again... Clove with her head being smashed against the cornucopia, crying for Cato to save her… The look on Cato's eyes when he realized he couldn't win; his cries for me to end his suffering… Both their deaths are on me, I'm the reason they didn't return to their families…

"I'm sorry" Haymitch's words take me back to reality. Looking at him i see realization spread over his face, he must have guessed my thoughts.

"It's nothing" I respond, and then I remember something is bothering him. "What is it?" I ask.

"I came here to tell you that Effie called. She wanted me to tell you that she's coming here, she should arrive tomorrow morning" What? Why? The reaping is not for another month and so is the wedding…

"I guess the preparations for the will begin sooner than we expected" he says answering my silent questions. "I thought Peeta would be here with you" he adds. That's when I realize that Haymitch had no idea of what happened to Peeta's bother. I quickly fill him, not leaving any detail behind. He looks surprised when I finish.

"I knew she was a bad person, but I never thought she would do that" he says.

"I know everybody was shocked" Is all I say. He shrugs "Anyways, Effie will be expecting you two to pick her up from the station, I don't know how many days she will be staying, but she sure isn't staying at my house" he adds.

Great!- I think, not only will I have to go wait for Effie at the station, she'll probably end up staying with me and my family while she's here.

Having completed his mission, Haymitch says goodbye and heads home. I enter the family room and quickly fill my mother and sister in on the new developments, Prim seems happy with the news, we never have guests, so this will be new for her, and she always liked Effie. My mother doesn't say anything so I have no idea of what she's thinking.

After having told the news to my family, I walk over to Peeta's to make hi aware of the news. The door is unlocked so I walk inside and into the leaving room, Peeta and Rhys are both there, they don't notice me so spend one second looking at them. Rhys looks far better; some his bruises are starting to fade and others are gaining a yellow tone. Peeta is seated beside him; he's probably remembering something funny because he has a smile on his face. I can see that the black cloud that hanged in the air yesterday has cleared, leaving in its place a much happier environment.

I step through the door and Peeta immediately notices me, he gives me a big smile but doesn't say anything, I walk to the couch and he extends his hand to me. Taking his hand I lean forward to kiss him.

"Hi" he says still smiling. "Hi" I give back "How's your day coming along?" I ask.

"Fine Rhys and I spent the day settling him in his new house" he smiles at his brother. I turn back to Rhys. "I'm glad to see you're better, and if you ever need anything you can count on me" I'm not sure why I added this last part, but I feel Peeta's grip on my hand getting tighter and I know that he appreciates the gesture.

"Thanks Katniss" Rhys says. "For everything, if it weren't for you and your family I wouldn't be this much better today." I nod. "I would like to thank them personally as well, maybe we can have a dinner and invite them?" he says looking at Peeta as if asking for permission.

"Of course, I think that's an excellent idea" Peeta agrees. Speaking of gathering our family reminded me of what I came here to do, so I turn to Peeta and tell him what Haymitch told me.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting Effie to come by, I always thought that she hated twelve" he says and he's right, Effie always hated to be the escort for our district. We being the outcasts, the underdogs who never got the attention of the big sponsors and didn't produce winner's since Haymitch's victory… Yes Effie was eager to be promoted to a better, more popular district. Now that we won I think she'll have her opportunity, I'm a little bit surprised she's still responsible for the preparations of our wedding, I thought she would be preparing herself to take on another district by now. Unless…

"I don't think she had a choice" I say shrugging. "Oh well, we'll be there tomorrow"

Effie is arriving in the second train, which will arrive at 11:30h in the morning, I'm not eager to see her as I know she will make my life even more difficult. Even though she doesn't do it on purpose, in her mind she thinks she's doing the best for us. Besides her eccentric ways I like her and that's why at 10 o'clock Peeta and I start making our way to the station. We pass by Haymitch's house to see if he wants to join the welcome committee, but he shots us down saying that the less he sees her, the happier he'll be.

Precisely at 11:30h Effie's train arrives at the station, no longer after Capitol workers start getting out, each carrying a large box. After them yelling in her porcelain voice Effie orders them to be careful with the boxes and to place them at the justice building for now. Peeta waves at her until she notices us, she than wags herself up to us.

"Katniss! Peeta! So nice of you to come wait for me at the station" I roll my eyes – like we had another choice! She gives each one of us a kiss and dismisses us saying she has to follow the boxes and that she will be joining us at the victor's village in a few moments.

Without anything else to do Peeta and I make our way back to his house. Rhys is already up when we arrive, he has put a beautiful table cloth on the kitchen table and on top there are two plates with cookies and a cake.

"I thought you might be hungry since you left in a worry this morning" he says. "Thanks Rhys, that's very nice of you" I say.

"It was the least I could do. So where's the famous Effie?" he asks.

Almost as if announcing her, the bell rings. Peeta goes to open and as she enters the kitchen, Rhys' jaw drops and I can't help to let out a laugh. I had forgotten that Rhys has never met Effie before, or any other Capitol citizen for that matter, so for him to see a woman in an enormous Green wig and a dress filled with what looked like a grass carpet entering his kitchen for the first time must have been a shock.

She also notices him, she has never met Peeta's family as well, she only met mine because both my mother and Prim are living with me, as Peeta lives alone she never had the opportunity to meet his family.

"Hello young man, my name is Effie, I'm Katniss and Peeta's Escort and I'm here to oversee all the preparations for their Wedding" she then looks at us "Don't need to thank me Katniss, I personally volunteered to make sure it will all be perfect, my victor's deserve the very best, That's what I said in one of the many meetings the Wedding commission has had in the past month" Commission? Meetings? She chose?

"Hello, I'm Rhys, Peeta's older brother" he walks forward to shake her hand. She accepts it and answers back "It's nice to finally meet you too…"

"What meetings?" I interrupt, without being able to wait any longer. Before Effie can answer the bell rings again and Peeta goes to open the door once more.

A young male, probably the same age as Rhys, walks in and we immediately know he's from the capitol, despite having short hair, like the most of the boys from 12, his hair is pink and although his clothes are not as gaudy as Effie's he's still over dressed for twelve.

"Miss Trinket, I brought you the list you requested" he says handing her what looked like a very extensive list.

"Flux! Manners!" she scolds him "You are in front of the victors of the 74th Hunger games, the star crossed lovers and our clients, have some respect!" she orders. He then looks at us and his face reddens.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Everdeen, Mr. Mellark it's an honor to meet and serve you both" we nod. "I promise to do everything I can to make your day perfect" he adds.

"Please excuse Mr. Galloway, he's my personal assistant and is here to help me with the wedding preparations" I thought that dealing with Effie would be difficult but now there are two of them!

"And how long do you plan to stay?" I ask. "Well isn't that obvious? Until everything is ready!" Effie is clapping "What a nice table! Are does cookies and cake for us?" she asks.

"Yes, Rhys made them specially for all of us" Peeta answers. "Thank you young man, they smell delicious" She approaches the table and helps herself of a cookie and a piece of cake and then seats eating them.

"Flux is going to stay in one of the unfinished houses and I will be staying with you Katniss, if you agree, of course" the way she said it made no room for me to think I had an option.

"Of course Effie, my family and I will be delighted to have you" I answer. I grab a piece of cake and seat near her, Peeta does the same. Rhys pours a glass of milk to everyone and then seats next to us eating his cookies.

"So, do you need us today?" Peeta asks Effie. "Oh no, Today Flux and I will be busy overseeing the workers unload the boxes we brought from the Capitol. I will need you two later on this week but I'll let you know in time" She informs us. I can't imagine what she may have planned for us, honestly right now I don't even what to know.

"What's in the boxes?" I ask instead. "Nothing much, they are just the skeleton of your wedding, the tents under which the wedding will take place" she pauses "Oh Katniss it's going to look so beautiful" Tents? We must have seen almost 20 boxes coming out of the train, I can't imagine how many more are left if they will be unloading them throughout the day.

"Can we see them?" Peeta asks. "Of course, I can show you the plans we designed especially for the wedding; I can't show you the real tents now as they won't arrive all today. There will be boxes arriving all week. First the tents then the tables and then the decorations! It's so exciting!" Effie is beyond herself happy, I'm glad someone is.

"I understand. I would like to see the plans please" Peeta asks. "Of course, I'll show you tonight, I must head back now, lots to do!" She gets up so fast I think the grass on her dress will fall, but it must be good grass as it stays on! "What time is the dinner Katniss?"

"At seven" I say, I have no idea, it's never me who has to do all the cooking. "I'll be here at seven then, see you later!" and just as she entered, she left. Peeta, Rhys and I are left alone wondering what to do.

"Well I guess we can have dinner all together, maybe even invite Haymitch" Peeta says. "Yes, it's a good idea, but I doubt Haymitch will accept." Now that he has Peeta and I he doesn't put up with Effie more than he has to.

"So what will you do today?" Rhys asks. If we're having this many people for dinner I might as well go and see if I can get some fresh meat for dinner, maybe a turkey or a few fishes.

"I think I should go hunting, see if I can bring some fresh meat for our dinner" I say.

"And I'll be cooking said dinner, hey maybe we can invite dad, what do you think?" Peeta says.

"Yes, we should. Erh Katniss, would you mind if I came with you to the woods? Maybe you could show me how to hunt" Rhys asks timidly. I look at Peeta surprised; I wasn't expecting this request from his brother and by the look on his face Peeta wasn't expecting it as well. He nods at me and I turn to Rhys

"Sure you can come, absolutely. You can help me carry the game home" I add. He smiles and we say goodbye to Peeta.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi!**

 **Thank you very much for the reviews, you guys are the best!**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Catarina :)**

* * *

Once we get to the woods I make a quick detour to retrieve my bow. Rhys is waiting for me where I left him and we make our way to the meadow. Without saying a word he follows me while I search and scan the area for turkeys and rabbits, we saw some deer on our way hear, but they are far too big to carry back to the house without being seen by the peacekeepers.

He doesn't say anything and I welcome the silence, he's not as silent as Gale but is far better than Peeta, not that I would ever tell him. It rained the night before and as a consequence there's a lot more life which ultimately is good for us! I stay away from the squirrels, not only because I'm certain Effie wouldn't eat them but also because squirrels what all most exclusively what I sold to Peeta's family. This leaves me only with turkeys and rabbits as an option.

Scanning the surroundings I can hear the distant gobbles of turkeys, so I make my way there as silently as I possibly can. I don't know if Rhys heard them but he follows me without questions.  
When the animals are close enough for me to see them, I choose my prey and position my bow, adjusting it to the wind I let one arrow fly and we see it taking down one turkey by hitting it in the throat. Without wasting another second I let a second arrow fly, which also finds its way to another turkey's throat. Signaling Rhys to move forward we approach the dead birds and I quickly retrieve my arrows and shove the birds into my bag.

"That was awesome! I've seen the squirrels you sell to my father but I had never seen you shot, it's amazing" Rhys says almost the same thing his brother said to me the first time I took him hunting. "Thanks, I'm glad you had fun" I say.

"Yes, do you think you can teach me?" His request surprises me. I thought he would be more like his brother and stick to baking.

"Sure, I guess, I didn't know you were interested in hunting" I say trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Actually, I'm thinking about the games, There's a chance I'll get reaped and I want to be prepared. Apart from baking I don't know anything else, and I won't as lucky as my brother to have someone like you to save me. I didn't know how to ask, nor if I should do it in front of Peeta, I don't want to worry him with this, he has so much to worry about already…" Once again I'm left without words, which has been happening a lot lately. But I get it, even though we don't talk about it, there's a chance Rhys gets reaped this year and something tells me that the size of that probability depends on mine and Peeta's behavior until the wedding.

It will be my fault if he gets chosen as a tribute this year so I can't deny him my help, even if it means fighting with Peeta, but I can explain it to him later.

"I understand, I'll teach you what I can" I promise. I guide him back to the place where Gale and I meet and Retrieve de bow I made for him, handing it to Rhys I explain him the basics of how to hold it and how to aim.

After a few minutes of practicing placing an arrow on the bow and aim, I decide he knows enough to start shooting. I give him a few pointers and he lets his first arrow fly, he doesn't hit the tree I marked, but it's still a good start.

After a few practicing shots, I decide it's time for us to go home, so that Peeta can start cooking dinner.

Peeta welcomes us back with a basket full of cheese buns and a jar of hot chocolate, although it's spring and its warm outside is always nice to drink a cup of hot chocolate, comforting even. I pull up a chair and quickly hunt four cheese buns. Without wasting a second I shove one into my mouth, which makes Peeta laugh.

"Had I known you would be this hungry, I would have packed some for you to take" I says while he seats next to me and takes one cheese bun for himself.

"I'm not, But I can't resist your cheese buns! They're delicious!" I'm positive he didn't understand I word of what I said as my mouth is still full of cheese buns!

"So, what did you bring for dinner? Did you enjoy your first hunting trip Rhys?" he asked the first question to me and then turned to his brother for the second. Rhys gives me time to answer first and I take it.

"It was a good day, today, lots of animals everywhere, even large deer. But I ended up bringing only two turkeys" I say opening my bag for him to see the dead animals.

"They're very big and beautiful, they'll make good roasted turkeys" Peeta responds zoning out to his thoughts, probably thinking of ways to cook the animals.

"I need to start cooking them now for it to be ready for dinner" he smiles. I get up and walk to the cabinet where he keeps his knifes, I choose one and I head back to my seat to start cleaning the animals.

"What about you Rhys, have you enjoyed being in the woods?" Peeta asks his brother.

"Yes, it was like you said, Katniss has a gift! I wish I knew how to hunt…" Rhys responds.

"Do you want to learn how to hunt?" Peeta asks him, I can detect the surprise in his voice. Like me he never thought his brother would be interested in hunting. But unlike Peeta, I know the reason behind Rhys sudden interest and I have to talk to Peeta about it.

"Yes" It's clear to everyone that Rhys intended to say something else but didn't know how to, so he doesn't. I look at Peeta who gives me a questioning look, silently I make it clear that we'll talk about it later.

"Do you need help with the dinner?" Rhys asks Peeta, interrupting our silent conversation. By now I had already finished cleaning up the animals; I seat back and admire my kill. Both animals are larger than average and will make up for a very good dinner.

"Yes, if you don't mind helping" He answers to his brother. Peeta chooses the biggest turkey and takes it to the counter; I take this as my cue to leave, but not before walking over to Peeta and kissing him.

"We'll talk about it later" I whisper just for him to hear "I'm going to take a bath while you cook" I say out loud.

When I return to the Kitchen, the turkey is already in the hoven and a delicious smell is coming from it. Peeta is still cooking, paying attention to the boll in front of him. Rhys is nowhere to be found so I sneak behind Peeta and plant a kiss on his neck. He turns around and smiles; I wrap my hands around his neck and kiss him.

"I missed you today" he says, when I finally stop our kiss. "I know, I missed you too!" he kisses me in a way that makes me hot all over, suddenly I'm wishing we were both alone so that we could continue… Before I could deepen my thoughts, Rhys enters the kitchen.

"Get a room you two!" he mocks, my face reddens as I see Prim entered the kitchen with him.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, jeez" Peeta picks the Dough he was working on and throws it to his face but Rhys is quick and catches it before it reached his face.

"Now, now, if you wanted me to make the bread, you only had to ask, no need to throw it at me" he says.

"I thought it would be quicker" Peeta responds. I quickly escape from them towing my sister to the living room.

"How was your day little duck?" I ask her. "Uneventful, I helped mother with her patients, once I got back from school." She answers.

"What about school?" I ask, I can't shake the feeling that something is bothering her, like she isn't happy about something, but I can't understand what it could be.

"It was fine, I guess. It's good to see my friends every day, but I don't see the point in going to class, it's all capitol propaganda." She has a point, all that is taught in our schools is how the Capitol is magnificent and generous, how it provides for all of us, and keeps us safe from the war and the uncertainties of the past…

"I know little duck, but it's mandatory, there's nothing I can do" she sighs, "I know"

Entering Peeta's leaving room, we find our mother and Mr. Mellark remising about their childhood memories, we seat next to them and they tell us what it was like to be a child in their time. They talked about their friends and families and how different things where. They were poorer but lived better lives, had less freedom but were happier. Thinking to myself I cannot understand how that could be possible, but I don't ask. Maybe it's me and the people like me that don't accept following other blindly when we see all the misery and pain and not much benefits…

Haymitch arrives while they are still telling us stories about they're time and he joins them making contributions of his own. Like me and Prim Haymitch was also from the seam, but unlike my mother and Mr. Mellark he didn't came from a village family, all his ancestors were from the seam as well. From the three of them he had the worst childhood but still agrees that those were better times.

At exactly seven o'clock Effie knock on the door and joins us in the living room. We're are all used to her eccentric way of style to pay too much attention, but like his son earlier Mr. Mellark never crossed eyes with her and it was hilarious to see. He looked at her like he was seeing an abnormal creature, not that she's normal, but still…

In her very polite way, Effie goes around the room greeting everyone. Haymitch makes a special effort to ignore, which only makes me laugh harder. She shakes her head in disapproval but says nothing, which I might add it's not very Effie like!

Not long after he arrives, Peeta appears in the living room to call us all to dinner, we gladly follow him to the dining room as the delicious smell had already arrived at the living and was making us all hungry.

As soon as we're all seated down with our plates in front of us, Effie starts monopolizing the entire table to talk about her day.

"Oh Katniss it's all coming out so nicely! All The boxes from the train are already stored carefully in the justice building, on Friday we will start hiring people from the district to assemble the tents, do think they can handle it?" The nonsense starts, but it's still nice to know that they will be employing people from our district; I thought they would bring workers from the Capitol to do that.

"Of course they can. I think that's a great idea" Peeta answers before I can.

"I hope you're right, because we can afford mistakes, there's a lot to do and very little time to do it." She's starting to sound stress, this will be a very difficult month, and it's only starting…

"Which reminds me, I'll need you both tomorrow morning, we are going to look for a suitable place for the wedding, if such place exists" It's clear in her voice that she hates our district.

"Why do you need us, can't you chose a place yourself? Even if we do help you will end up choosing the one you like most" I truly don't want to spend the entire day roaming behind her while she complains about how pour and lifeless is our district.

"Young lady" she sighs, we wait but nothing comes out, it's like she can't be bored to answer.

"You're coming, you both are, end of discussion. Now Peeta, this is very good" she points at her turkey. "Though I never eaten it before, it has a very likeable taste"

"Thank you Effie, I'm glad you like it, and don't worry, both me and Katniss will be there tomorrow to help you choose the best place for our wedding" Peeta gives me a look that says: Please be nice, remember what Snow told us… And I do so I respond with a smile and a nod. Effie also smiles at Peeta, she always finds a way to get what she wants.

"Thank you darling, it's all I'm asking!" She says.

After that we all get back to our respective plates and finish our dinner. Effie leaves with my mother and Prim and I right after them. I don't want my family to have to be alone with her. I say goodbye to Peeta and walk home. To my surprise once I show her, her bedroom she says goodnight and closes the door, mother and Prim also turn in for the night leaving me alone. I go back downstairs and prepare myself a steamy cup of hot chocolate; I'm walking to the living room when I hear a soft knock on the door. I find Peeta on the other side and pull him in giving him a huge hug.

After almost spilling my cup all over him, he puts me down but takes my hand.

"I know that you have a full house, but I really don't want to sleep without you" he says. I guess I decided to sleep at my own house once I came running after my family and Effie, i'm really glad he came because I also don't want to sleep alone.

I smile and give him a light kiss "Well come on them" I invite.

I finish my cup of hot chocolate while he takes a shower, taking advantage of the rest of the liquid I take one of the pink pills Venia gave me, and I have to take one every week and so far I'm making a very good job remembering them.

He comes back from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, I look at him admiring his body while he goes around the bed, he then jumps on the bed lying on his side.

"I didn't get the chance to thank you for taking my brother with you" he says approaching me.

"Anytime, I always have time for family!" I loved the way he smiled when I said the word family, I hated having to spoil that smile, but it was necessary.

"Actually, we have to talk about that" he sees the serious look on my face and straightens a little, supporting his head with the palm of his hand. "Rhys asked me to teach him how to hunt" I say.

"I was a little surprised by that, I thought he would be more like me…" he pauses trying to make sense of it "Did he tell you anything?" he aks.

"Yes, I also wasn't expecting that request, but then he explained to me the reason behind it" I sigh, here it comes:

"I know he don't talk about this, but there's a chance your brothers will be chosen has this year's male tribute. I think he's concern, he really doesn't know anything other than baking…" Peeta's face hardens, I know he thought about it constantly, but he doesn't like to worry me so he never says anything.

"I thought it might be it, but I didn't want to say anything, I thought he would say something to me" he says.

"He thinks you have already so much to worry about he didn't want to worry you with it. He doesn't want you thinking about that possibility, which is very Mellark of him If I might add" he rolls his eyes, of course he was thinking about it, I bet he's thinking about it ever since the announcement was made…

"Well, I get way he asked you; I would have done the same thing. Are you ok with it?" he asks, of course he would be worried about me… I sigh

"Of course, I don't mind at all. To be honest I think I kind of owe him that, it will be are fault if he ends up in that arena…" by the look on his face I can see that he has already reached the same conclusion I did, Rhys presence in the games depends on how well we do our jobs and keep the wedding charade.

"Don't worry about it, everything will be fine, we'll do everything Effie asks us, it will be fine" I lean my head and kiss his. "The turkey was delicious, you're getting good at this cooking thing" I say trying to lighten up the mood. It works, he laughs.

"I was always good at this cooking thing, unlike certain people" he starts kissing my arm.

"I know, Haymitch is a terrible cook" I say, making it sound like it wasn't clear that he was referring to me. He laughs but instead for answering he continues kissing my arm, up to my shoulder and stopping on my neck. He then looks at me with a defying look on his face. Without waiting for an answer he attacks my lips and rolls me on top of him. I'm wearing a very thin night gown and with all the movements Peeta's towel as come off, I can now feel his entire body beneath me.

I think of my very populated house and stop his kisses.

"We have to stop, my family, not to mention Effie are sleeping not far from here" I say. I'm pretty sure he listened to me but he still doesn't stop moving beneath me.

"I'm sure we can find a way to be quiet, because I really don't want to stop right now"

"I don't want either, but I don't think that's possible, you know I cannot resist you, when you're inside me…" He pulls my nightgown up and his hands find their way inside my panties. With one hand he teases my entrance and with the other he covers my mouth.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he asks replacing his hand for his mouth. I really don't…

He takes my silence as permission to continue, so he takes of the remaining clothes I had on and proceeds with the kissing. He rolls me over and positions himself on top of me ready to enter me.

"Should I continue or should we just go to bed?" I know he's teasing me, but two can play his game.

"I'm not sure; I'm still not convinced this is a good idea…" I take his penis and start moving and rubbing it all over my member's lips, the feeling is so good it's getting hard to resist anymore.

"Do you want me to convince you?" he asks and I nod. I release his member and he pushes himself inside me, as soon as I feel him inside me I'm overwhelmed by a wave of pleasure, I have to put an extra effort in not making any noise.

He starts moving and I kiss him so that my mouth could be busy and sound free! I start moving beneath him and we sync up, he then moves me to the side but remains inside me and I almost melt, the feeling is amazing I feel like I won't last long. That's when he lifts one of my legs and starts moving faster It's so good I can't hold it any longer, I'm almost finishing when I feel him climaxing inside me, I give into the pleasure and finish as well.

He moves me back to face him and kisses me.

"I think we did very well!" he says.

"I don't know how we managed to be so quiet." I agree. I move closer to him and he hugs me.

"What are you thinking?" I ask. He has a huge smile on his face and I think only half of it Is my fault.

"I really liked our dinner tonight, it's nice to have the family all together" I agree, for once I'm glad to have such a big family and I'm glad I get to have such a great one.

"I know, we're very lucky having such a wonderful family" I kiss him.

"I love you Peeta"

"I love you Katniss, forever"


	15. Preparations

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, i promise to update soon!**

 **Catarina :)**

* * *

 _Walking through the woods i can't shake the feeling that somethings not right, I don't remember getting here, I stop and look around trying to make sense of my surroundings. I recognize my location; I'm close to the meadow, one of my favorite places… I look down and I see my bow attached to my hand, as I reach to my back and feel my collection of arrows nicely stored on my quiver , a wave of relaxation flows through me, I still don't know what's going on so it's nice to feel protected._

 _I decide to walk to the meadow, searching, wishing to find another living thing but all I get is silence. The weather is warm and nice so there should be at least a few rabbits and squirrels walking around, but there are none. My knowledge of these animals tells me that they only hide when the feel they're lives threaten, when a predator is nearby… As I haven't seen or detected the presence of any wild dogs or larger predators I predict something bigger is happening, something much more dangerous…_

 _I arrive at the meadow at the same time I reach my conclusion. I find no answers there, only more dismay. My knees weaken and I fall down, if I wasn't so sure of my way I would think I made a mistake, the meadow looks nothing like the last time I was here… Much like the rest of the woods it's lifeless; the grass changed its live green color to a dead brown color, all the flowers that gave this place its beauty are also dead… How could this happen? Who did this?_

 _I quickly catch a tear that has freed itself from my eyes as I lift a dead Primrose flower of the ground; I stare at it unable to make sense of what's going on._

" _I told you none of us you win…" a deadly voice comes behind me. I immediately recognize it but I still don't turn around._

" _I've warned you what would happen but you still didn't listen, now look what happened" I still don't turn around._

" _Is this what you wanted? Are you happy with what you started?" I finally look at him and instinctively take an arrow and point my bow to him._

" _Now, now Ms. Everdeen, I wouldn't do that if I where you" he warns me, and just like that we both became surrounded by peacekeepers._

" _I'm not here to kill you, so I ask the same courtesy to you"_

" _Why are you here then?" I ask opening my mouth for the first time. "I have a preposition for you, a way for both of us to win…" his lips form a deadly smile as he signs two peacekeepers. They walk forward dragging someone in chains and with a bag on his head with them._

" _The way I see it you have two options: Either you continue this useless war that will bring you nothing but destruction and loss and you will never see him again" Snow gestures to the person being held by the peacekeepers "Or you can both leave this alive and continue to live in Panem supporting me and my regime"_

 _The Peacekeepers lift the bag on his head and that's when I see him._

" _Peeta" I let out in what sounded like a cry. He's almost unrecognizable, he's face was all bruised and full of cuts, the blue in his eyes almost extinguished, it killed me seeing him like that._

 _The sound of my voice makes him look up "Katniss" he says in a weak voice._

" _What will it be? You can choose to be free and Peeta will be killed right here in front of you or a sad and miserable life but with him?" he smiles victoriously._

" _What good is it to be free and unable to enjoy it without the ones you love?" Snow asks pulling out a knife and leaning it against Peeta's throat._

" _No please, No, I'll do anything, but Please don't…" I plead, I can't be without him, no life is worth living if he's not there…_

" _Katniss" Peeta calls._

"Katniss" his voice grows louder and closer. "Katniss" he shakes me "Katniss! wake up, it's alright, you're alright… I'm here… I'm here"

I open my eyes to a very startle Peeta, he embraces me and I hold my head on his shoulder. Without warning tears start falling of my face and his embrace grows tighter.

"It's ok, I'm here" he says kissing my head. I feel safer in his arms, but I can't still shake the nightmare off my head.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asks and I shake my head, I don't want to relive it.

"I think a cup of hot chocolate will make it all better!" he says. I look at the clock – 4 in the morning – I know I won't be able to sleep anymore and a cup of chocolate does sound good.

"Thank you, but you should go back to sleep, I can make it myself" I say, sleep is so rare for us that I hate to deprive him of it.

"I don't want to leave you alone, I'm going with you" he says determined.

I wait in the living room couch while he makes us the beverages. I don't have to wait long form him to come back with two cups of hot chocolate and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"I thought these would be a nice addition" he says seating next to me and handing me my cup.

"Thank you, it's perfect" I say snuggling next to him. He places his free arm around me and kisses my head.

"I love you" I say. I try to focus on him and send the nightmare to a deep corner of my brain; I look into his bright blue eyes and lose myself in them. He smiles to me and brings me even closer.

"I love you and I'm here for you always" he says in return. I love him for not insisting on me to tell him my dream; I know I would be worried being the source of my nightmares, so I kiss him and enjoy both his company and my hot chocolate.

I must have fallen asleep again because I'm awaken by a sharp scream coming from upstairs, both Peeta and I jump off the sofa and run upstairs. When we get there we see both my other and Prim heading to Effie's room so we follow them, we all enter the room at the same time.

"Thank god you're here, that monster was eating my dress" she points at Lady, Prim's goat which was at the moment eating the dress Effie wore yesterday.

"Was it real grass?" Peeta asks making a great effort not to burst in laughter.

"Of course it was, I only wear the finest clothes. That monster just ruined one of the latest creations from my favorite designer" Unlike Peeta I'm not as polite and I can't hold it much longer so I start laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny about this. Do you have any idea how much this dress costed?" she asks me all outraged.

"I'm sorry Effie, if you want I can go down stair and pick fresh grass to fix your dress" I say still laughing.

"For your information, this is special grass, grown on purpose for this dress, you can't fix it just like that" she responds, it's clear she didn't understand I was mocking her.

"I'm so sorry Effie, maybe we should all go down stairs and have some breakfast" Peeta says trying to calm her down.

"Thank you darling, I'll be right there, now if you please excuse me" she says and we all turn to leave "And please take this monster with you" she adds.

Once she closes the door we all break down laughing. "If I didn't love that goat before, I certainly do now" I say still laughing.

Peeta helps my mother to serve breakfast and the goes home to change, my mother asks me about his presence in the house this morning and I tell her that I had a nightmare and at 4 in the morning I couldn't sleep so he came to make me company the rest of the night and we ended up falling asleep on the couch.

Peeta comes back at the same time Effie comes down for breakfast, she's wearing a light pink dress and I wig to match, I bet see can be seen from a far!

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asks her. "Much better, I've already talked to my designer and he promised me he could fix it, but thank you for asking" she smiles at him.

"I'm glad, I don't know what we're going to do if the dress couldn't be fixed" I mock.

"I know, I was afraid too, but thankfully it all turned for the best" she says, she can't still tell when I'm joking with her.

"No back to work. You too are coming with me, Flux will be here shortly and then we can leave to find you too the perfect place for the wedding" I had already forgotten we had to do this today; I so don't have patience to walk around through town hearing them slagging our town.

"I wish I didn't have school today, so that I could go with you" Prim says, she's probably the happiest and only person in all Panem with this wedding, well a part from Effie…

"I know little duck, but there will be other things to decide and I promise you can go with us and help us chose" I promise her. She gives me a huge smile, hugs me and Peeta and leaves to school.

Flux finally arrives and Effie rushes us out of the house. We start at the justice building in the square where the reapings take place, I would hate for the wedding to be here and I'm about to say it when Effie anticipates me.

"No, this won't work, it's too small for the wedding, the guests won't fit" I'm glad she said that, I would hate to get married on such a negative place, but I get scared we her statement saying this place is too small. The whole village fits here…

"I agree with you, but what do you mean, too small?" I ask, still afraid.

"Well the president has agreed to let you invite the entire village to the wedding plus our friend from the capitol and the Presidents guest, we're talking about close to 1000 people, oh and we cannot forget the journalists and cameras that will be here on purpose for the wedding" on thousand people, is she mad? Why in the hell would she invite one thousand people to my wedding? I'm about to lose it, Peeta sees it in my eyes and immediately involves in a hug and with a kiss whispers in my ear:

"I know it's a lot of people, it's freaking me out too, but we won't win anything in argue with her, remember what Snow said, there's nothing we can do" I remember Snow's threat and Peeta's brother so I nod and keep quiet.

We fall behind and let Effie and Flux go around shaking their heads and finding problems with all the places we visit.

Finally we reach a place in town that's we don't use anymore, our population has decreased so we no longer need that space. It's big enough to house the wedding and Effie seams to love it.

It's sort of a meadow inside the city, nothing has been built on it and it is surrounded by trees and flowers that come from the woods as it is so close to the fence. It's the perfect place and I don't know how I didn't find it before.

"It's perfect! I can absolutely picture it with all the tents and the lights. Oh and at night with all the stars, I think this is the one, what do you think?" she asks, to my surprise I actually like the place its quiet and unfrequented, it brings no bad memories for both me and Peeta and seeing his face he also agrees with me.

"I think it's perfect too Effie!" Peeta encourages. "Katniss?" Effie asks.

"Absolutely perfect, I love it!" I say with an actual smile.

"Good, I'm so glad we all agree, I can't wait to tell everyone we finely found the place" she says "I'm so happy I'm giving you both the rest of the day off, Flux and I will start working immediately. As soon as the next train arrives we can start bringing the tents here and the workers can start building them" she sounds like a child in a candy store. "Speaking of we have to start hiring workers, oh lots to do, goodbye you too, we're going to work now" she says and leaves in the car they brought with them from the capitol.

Both Peeta and I are left alone.

"What do you think of the palce?" he asks. "I actually love it, with all the trees and flowers it's the perfect place for the wedding, I'm actually happy about it. I never thought we would find a place we'd like!" I respond.

"I know, I like it too, I think it has a lot to do with us" he smiles and kisses me.

We give one final look to the place where in only one month we'll be marrying each other and leave finally starting to look happy with it.


	16. Rehearsal dinner

The weeks go by easier than I thought and before I know it it's two days before the wedding.

This last month was spent following Effie around, agreeing on flowers, lighting and the food that will be served at the wedding.

The food tasting, as Effie called it, wasn't so bad, I got to take Prim and my mum and they both felt very happy to take part on choosing the wedding menu. Peeta, of course chose the wedding cake, designing it and giving a few pointers about shapes and flavors to the Chef.

Yesterday we had the final fitting for mine, Prim and my mother's dresses. My dress stayed in my house after the first fitting and photoshoot, just like all the other dresses I tried, so Cinna and a team of tailors arrived a week before the wedding to make sure the gown will be perfect on my wedding day, and I'm glad he did because as it turns out I have gained a few pounds since the last time I wore the dress, I guess I've been eating a lot more of Peeta's cakes than I should be!

As we already had suspected Snow invited a lot of capitol people to our wedding, or better yet he sell tickets to attend my wedding to the highest bidders and so to make sure they were comfortable a building was made to house them. I learn it is called a hotel, it's some sort of a tall building with apartments which only have a bedroom and a bathroom, it has 100 bedrooms and it came with approximately the same number of capitol workers to attend every need of the guests who will be staying there. There's even a presidential suite which I'm guessing will accommodate President Snow, who will be arriving today for the rehearsal dinner which will be tomorrow.

I don't see the point nor know what a rehearsal dinner is, but Effie explain that it it is very common in the capitol for the bride and groom to offer a dinner to their close friends a day before the wedding in order for their families and friends to meet each other and spend some time together.

The Wedding venue is almost ready and I have to admit it's going really well. Everything is coming along beautifully, there's a large tent that will house the tables where the dinner will be served and a lot of sofas, chairs and little lamps spread around the grass surrounding the tent, where the cocktail before the meal will be served. I'm told that the beautiful colorful meadow in front of the tents will serve as the dance floor and is also nicely decorated with blankets and pillows for everybody to relax and look at the starts.

"Everything is truly beautiful, thank you very much Effie. I've never thought that the Presidents designers would capture me and Peeta so well" I say giving her a big hug, I don't know why I did it but I am just so happy with the place.

"That's because it weren't them. It was me who designed and planned this place. I know my victors and I wanted to something that both of appreciated" She smiles at me and returns the hug. This leaves me off guard, I knew she liked us as victors and thought of us as hers, but I had no idea how much she cared about us. I make a silent note to never make fun or disrespect her again; I can't imagine what she must have done to make sure she would be the one designing our space.

As it's only two days till the wedding I'm forced to stay at my house without Peeta, he will be staying at his house with Rhys and his father. Mr. Mellark will be staying with his two sons this two days to help them with the wedding and to help Peeta to bake the cake. Although it was supposed to be the Pastry Chef making our wedding cake, Peeta begged Effie to let him be the one who bakes it and Effie agreed. He then asked his father and brother for help and they were more than please to be able to offer us their help.

I get home and Prim, who is there with my mother discussing the latest details of the wedding, comes to me and gives me a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you Katniss, in two days you'll be Mrs. Mellark and you'll have your own house" she says smiling at me.

My mother who has been watching us both with a smile on her face comes to me and takes my hand leading me to the kitchen table. She seats and waits for me to seat next to her, Prim is nowhere to be found.

"I want you to know that even though I know this is not what you wanted, nor what I wanted for you, at least this soon, I know why you have to do it and I support you one hundred percent" she pauses and I say nothing.

"You had to grow up a lot faster than it was expected of you and I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry I wasn't the mother you deserved, I'm sorry I wasn't always there for you. I want you to know that I am now, anything you might need please don't hesitate to ask, your sister and I will always be here for you, less than two houses from you, and will always welcome you back when you want" A tear runs through my face, my mother never talked to me like this… I'm speechless.

"I know you keep everything to yourself in order not to worry us, but you don't have to do that, you can tell me, I can help you, even if it's out of our power to do something about it at least you won't have to go through it alone. Please remember that tomorrow and the day after, I know it won't be easy for you, but I will be there and I will help and support you through all that" she extends her arm and catches the tears that run through my face. I have waited so many years to have my mom, to be able to lean on her and not have to face everything on my own, I'm so glad to finally have that…

"And you'll have Peeta" she smiles "I'm so glad you're marrying him, he's such a nice boy, I've always liked him, and I'm grateful to know that he will be there to protect you when I can't. I couldn't think of someone more deserving of that boy than you. I'm very happy for you both and I know you are too in spite of the circumstances" she finishes and waits for me to say something.

"Thanks mom, it means a lot to me to know that you accept Peeta into our family. I know this won't be easy for you, but at least we'll be together as a real family" she pulls me closer and gives me a hug.

"Enough of this sad conversation, I brought you were because I wanted to give you something" she says taking a small box and placing it on my hand. I open it to find a beautiful blue hair pin.

"It was my mother's, she gave me to wear on the day I married your father, I thought you would like to wear it on your wedding day as well" she says.

"I would love to, it's beautiful, thank you" I give her another hug and go back to admiring the pin.

My mother decides to through a little dinner just for the family for us all to be together before the craziness of this coming two days and to say goodbye because Peeta and I will be going to the Capitol the day after the Wedding for the Quarter Quell.

She invites Peeta, Rhys and his father who happily accept and Haymicht, who declines clamming to be under the weather. We end up having a very pleasant dinner just the six of us, with my mother and Mr. Mellark rising a glass to us and wishing a very happy life together.

I say goodbye to Peeta trying not to think of how hard it will be to spend this next two nights without him.

The next morning I'm woken up by Effie and my prep team, who urge me to get out of bed. Even though the dinner is not until tonight the claim to have a lot of beautifying to do, even more than it would be necessary for the games.

"You're the sole star tonight sweetie, you must be absolutely flawless for all the cameras will be on you" The rehearsal dinner might only be for a few lucky members, friends and family, it will also be televised although not live, thankfully.

They spend the entire day bathing, waxing, applying lotions and masks to me; I barely get to see my family until the afternoon when they join me in my room to be beautified as well.

Although they understand the seriousness of their actions and the entire event they can't help but to be excited with everything that's going on.

Prim has lotion and masks applied to her but on a much smaller scale than I, my team then helps her into her dress which has the same color palette of mine and my mother's.

We're all ready thirty minutes before the dinner is supposed to begin and I can't help to admire how beautiful the both look. Prim is wearing a blue dress with sleeves that's tight until the waist and then falls beautifully until her knees, the division between the top and the bottom of the dress is made by a beautiful bow tied on her back.

My mother is wearing a blue dress as well, but hers is strapless and draped till the floor, she has a bow separating both parts of the dress and looks absolutely beautiful. I can see everyone agrees with me, because when we arrive to the venue built specially for the dinner I notice Mr. Mellark doesn't take his eyes of my mother the entire time. It bothers me a little but then I notice Peeta standing beside him and I forget about everything else.

He looks so beautiful in his black suit and blue tie matching his eyes… He catches me starring at him and comes to me smiling.

"You look beautiful you know that right?" he gives me a lingering kiss and then greets my mother and sister, not waiting for my answer.

"You look handsome as well" I say to him, his brother greets me and my family and then leaves to get us all something to drink. We spot Peeta's mother and middle brother, but they only nod at us not coming to greet us.

Waiters go around serving drinks and tiny pieces of food, while we wait to be seated. Once we're all in the main room the President arrives and insists on coming to mine and Peeta's table to personally greet us.

Although he chooses to seat in another table, with other Capitol dignitaries, he's still pretty close making me very uncomfortable, Peeta grabs my hand and doesn't let go during the whole dinner, I lean to him and whisper a thank you, grateful to have him by my side.

The rest of the dinner goes by in a flash, even if I can't block Snow's presence, I can't tell my family is having a nice time and that is enough for me. Rhys and Haymitch are called out to give speeches and they both surprise with how well they talk.

At the very end of the dinner President Snow calls for all attention and makes his own speech thanking everyone for coming to our wedding, telling everybody how much it means to us all (himself, me and Peeta) that everybody could make it to our wedding and that he expects all of us to have a great time at the wedding tomorrow.

He then retires himself giving the dinner as terminated. Peeta walks me and my family home and then lingers after my mother and sister go in.

"Any cold feet?" he asks joking.

"You know this isn't my ideal scenario, but I feel strangely calm" I say, and then add "It also helps a lot knowing it's you whom I have to marry" I offer him a smile and he kisses me.

"I thought it would" he says and then looks at me serious.

"Hey, no matter what goes on tomorrow, I'll be there for you." He then looks me in the eye. "Stay with me" he says.

"Always" I answer and then go inside the house.


	17. The Wedding - Part 1

**I'm sorry i took so long to post another chapter, i promise to post another very soon.**

 **This is the first part of the wedding. I hope you like it!The next chapter will be the second part of Katniss and Peeta's weeding.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Catarina :)**

* * *

I wake up to three faces staring at me thinking how to wake me up.

"Good you're up" Octavia says. I don't know if it is from seeing them so close to me or if is due to the day, but I feel the sudden urge to throw up, so I immediately stand up and run to the bathroom.

My prep team rushes after me so I shut the door with all my strength to make my point; they seem to get the message since the wait outside.

"Poor thing, it's horrible to be sick on your wedding day" I hear Octavia whisper to the others.

"Maybe she's just nervous; I think that's quite normal for someone who's about to get married." Venia points out.

"I hope you're right, it would be terrible if she ruined her beautiful gown and makeup because of it" I hear Flavius say. I roll my eyes and get out of the bathroom.

"Oh, sweetie! How are you doing?" Octavia asks as I'm coming out.

"I'm fine, it must but nerves because of the wedding" I say even thought I don't feel nervous, or maybe I do, I'm not sure of what I'm feeling anymore.

They remain staring at me for a while as if afraid I was going to throw up on them. When they feel it's safe for them to be near me, they immediately start working.

In less than an hour I'm waxed, re-washed, my nails painted and given a haircut. Finally I'm given a 10 minute recess; I put on my robe and head down stairs to eat something.

Once I get downstairs I don't find any sign of Prim or my mother, what I do find are a few freshly baked cheese buns which immediately put a smile on my face.

I grab a seat and free them from their basket. As soon as I lift the napkin covering them I also unravel a message from Peeta.

"Good Morning Kat,

I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you woke up this morning. I promise to there every morning for the rest of my life.

I love you,

Peeta"

I fold the paper and place it near my heart, keeping him close to me. I turn my full attention to the buns and manage to devour 5 before Octavia comes after me.

"The break is over young lady, we must get back to work, otherwise we'll never be finished on time" She says while pushing me back to the room.

They style my hair braiding it and attaching it with pins to the back of my head. Next is time for the makeup, I don't really like it, but reading Peeta's letter gave me strength to get through all these preparations.

Finally, after another hour, I'm left styled and prepped waiting for Cinna to come help me dress. As Cinna is still helping my mother and sister getting dressed, I return to the ground floor only to find Haymitch quietly seated in my leaving room.

"Sweetheart!" he says as soon as he sees me. "Ready for the big day?" he asks in a very mocking tone. I assume he has been waiting for a while since he has already found out my secret stash of alcohol and helped himself of a bottle.

Before answering I focus on him, even though he was joking I can see that something is bothering him, and I don't see Effie around! This makes me grow even more nervous, feeling something isn't right.

He's already dressed, and very nicely I must admit. He has a very nice suit, with a long dark jacket and pants and a dark red tie.

"As much as I can be" I answer him. "What's going on?" I ask, I know something is up and I need to know what it is.

He stands from his seat and walks over to me, he grabs my arm leads me to a nearby window.

"Nothing much" he starts "Just had a conversation with our dear President Snow" I immediately tense up, this can only mean bad news.

Haymitch detects the change in posture and quickly adds, "Nothing to worry about Sweetheart, Dear old President learned that your father is no longer with us and offered to walk you down the aisle" Nothing to worry about? I mean isn't it enough that he forced me and Peeta to marry each other, now he wants to take the place of a father, like he's some kind of father to me…

"Don't worry" Haymitch repeats. "I made him see that this action might not be well received by the public and suggested that I, your mentor should be the one doing it. Since I was practically responsible for you two being a couple it would be a nice gesture if I was the one giving you up" A huge relief started to spread all over me. "And did he agree?" I ask still fearful.

"Yes, I guess you're stuck with me!" I smile I never liked this idea more, now that I know the alternative; I thank him and change the subject.

"Did you check on Peeta?" Apart from the note I haven't heard any news from him, which also gets me nervous.

"Yes, I stopped by his house before coming here. Is fine" and them he looks at me "Better than you actually" he laughs, I punch him.

"Hey, I can still go back and let Snow walk you!" he threatens, but I know he would never do it.

"Did you tell him?" he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Yes, he wasn't very happy with it, but agreed that I am a better alternative" We talk a little bit more and then Cinna walks down the stair to come and get me.

"There you are, trying to run away from me girl on fire?" he asks, I walk over and give him a hug.

"Never!" I tell him.

Back in my room, he takes out my dress and helps me get into it. I'm still amazed by it; looking at myself in the mirror I know I never looked more beautiful. Cinna finishes adjusting the bottom of the gown and ties the bow on my back, it is the same dark red color as Haymitch's tie and Prim and mother's dresses, I'm told.

"You like it?" he asks. "I love it, it is you best work so far, I'm very honored to be the one wearing it".

"You're the inspiration behind it, I'm glad you like it. I know this isn't what you want and I'm glad I can help you ease this day" He hugs me again carefully so that nothing gets out of place.

"Thank you Cinna, for everything, I know I could never done it without you" I say returning the hug.

"Anytime girl on fire, I'll be there for you today, if you need it just know that I am always rooting for you"

He applies the finishing touches to the gown at the same time mom and Prim enter the room. Prim runs to hug me, while my mother stands very still looking at me, a small tear appears and runs down her face. They are both really beautiful; Prim wearing a long princess cut dress and two small braids, one in either side of her head, merging in a tight bun on its back.

My mother is also wearing a long strapless dress, but with a waist of crystals equal to the ones in my dress which divide the top from the bottom of the dress. Unlike Prim and I, her hair is not tied up, but curled flowing nicely down her back with only to pins holding it so that they don't cover her face.

"Katniss you look so beautiful!" Prim is jumping up and down with excitement. "You're the most beautiful I've ever seen" mother nods in agreement and walks forward. "Thanks little duck, you too, you're beautiful!"

"I agree, you're both very pretty, thank you very much Cinna, for everything" says my mother. Cinna nods, gives me a small kiss on the check and leaves the room to give me and my family some privacy.

My mother advances and gives me a careful hug and a kiss on my check. She talks to me for only a bit before we're interrupted by a knock on the door.

To my surprise Rhys walks in. Prim and my mother excuse themselves to let us alone.

"You look beautiful" he says. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself" He's dressed very similarly to Haymitch.

"Peeta asked me to come by and check on you, since he can't do it himself" he explains, right, stupid rule.

"Thank you" I say and wait for him to leave the room, but he doesn't.

"Look, I know that this isn't what you wanted, at least not like this, but I wanted you to know that I'm very happy for you both, I couldn't ask for a better sister-in-law. " I didn't get the chance to know Rhys very well since I started my relationship with Peeta, but he strikes me as having the same soft heart as Peeta and his father.

"Thank you Rhys that means a lot" I say and I mean it. He smiles and lightly grips my arm.

"I'm very glad you and Peeta ended up finding each other, I've never seen him so happy. I can only imagine how hard this will be for you because of your father, so if you want, and I know it won't ever be the same, I can walk you down the aisle" He offers. "Thanks, I really appreciate it, but actually Haymitch asked me already and I accepted" He nods and prepares to leave but then says. "Whatever you need, just know I'll be here for everything you both need" and then leaves.

I'm left alone for five minutes and then again a knock on my door.

This time is Haymitch who enters the room.

"Time to go" he says. " 'you ready?" he asks.

No… I wanted to say, but I just nod and he leads me out of my bedroom.


	18. The Wedding - Part 2

**Hi everybody!**

 **I changed the name of the fic, i didn't like the old one and think this one is much better.**

 **I hope you like this chapter! If you have any suggestions please let me know, i'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 **Catarina :)**

* * *

As he leads me out of house, closer to the wedding venue i start hyperventilating, it gets so bad I have to stop. Effie opens her mouth to say we can't be late and that "Panem is waiting", but Haymitch sends her a deadly look shutting her up. He then orders her and the rest of my prep team to move forward and to wait for us at the venue.

He turns to me "Whoa sweetheart, don't you think it's a little too late for you to have cold feet?" he's trying to light up the mood, but it doesn't work.

"I've always had cold feet. I don't want this, never did" I free myself from him and turn to face my mother and sister, who stood behind with us. They look at me with heavy faces but say nothing.

"So what? Do you want to run away?" He almost shouts at me "It's not like you have that option, you know the price for this disobedience" he extends is hands and points to my mother and sister.

"The best you can do is put on a strong face and get through this the best you can. It will be over soon" He gives me a tight grip on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Nice pep talk" I mock. Even though this is the last thing I want, I know is right, I can't risk my family's life just because I never wanted this…

Prim comes forward to hug me and my mother takes my hand giving it a small squeeze to let me know she's with me.

"Light up" Haymitch says "It's not like you could do any better. You really don't deserve that boy"

"You're right, I don't" I admit, I know Peeta is probably already there, with the biggest smile anyone is ever seen, patiently waiting to marry the girl of is dreams…

"That's not true, you do deserve him Katniss, you deserve each other. I've never seen a better couple than you two. I know this isn't your ideal turn out, but at least you are marrying the person you love, and who loves you more than his own life" Prim, who is still hugging me says. I look at my mother and know she agrees with everything Prim just said.

"Thanks little duck, I needed to hear that." I give her the best smile I can form and then turn to Haymitch "Let's go" and then add high enough so that he's the only one to hear it "You better not let me fall".

"I'll do my best" he responds taking my arm.

We finally get to the venue and I can see that Effie is beyond furious.

"Do you want to give me a heart attack? Never once in my life was I late, and I will not let this be the first time" she says in a pinch high voice annoying me and Haymitch.

"Take a chill pill toots, we're here aren't we?" Haymitch loves getting on her nerves. Effie takes a deep breath and proceeds.

"Ok, everyone listen up, President Snow will be here in one minute and he will be the first one to enter" _he is the center of attentions after all_ – I think. "After him, Prim and Mrs. Everdeen will enter and will take their place on the bride's left side." She then turns her attention to Prim. "Little lady, you will take the ring basket and keep it with you, since you are the ring bearer" Prim nods, Effie then turns to me.

"Katniss, you and Haymitch will follow them; two capitol helpers will be here soon to help carry the tail of your gown. Haymitch you will deliver Katniss to Peeta and then stand next to Peeta's brother, who was chosen to be Peeta's best man. I will follow you both. Please remember everyone; you all must give a 3 minute interval before walking out." She finishes her instructions at the same time Snow arrives; his eyes are stuck on me giving me an urge to throw up. Haymitch sensing this thighs the grip on my arm.

"Ms. Everdeen, you look lovely. Congratulations to you and your team" Snow says coming forward to greet me. "Thank you Mr. President, and thank for the wedding party, I've not seen it all, but the little things I saw looked beautiful" I say managing to smile a little.

"You're quite welcome my darling" He turns to my mother. "Congratulations to you too, Mrs. Everdeen" He offers her a smile. "Maybe you can give me the honor of accompany you to your place at the altar" he asks my mother. "Of Course Mr. President, it would be my honor" My mother replies. I can't stand him being so close to my family.

"Is it time?" President Snow asks Effie. "Certainly Mr. President, You can enter the room as soon as you feel ready".

He takes my mother's arm "Shall we?" He asks and my mother nods. They walk forward and Effie positions Prim to enter next.

The curtains open again and Prim walks forward. Haymitch and I are given our 3 minute warning.

"Let's get this show started" Haymitch says and laughs. Effie gives her ok and the curtains are opened so that Haymitch and I can enter.

 _Effie has really outdone herself this time_ – is my first thought, this place is absolutely beautiful. The wedding is being held completely outside, we are under a huge tent, and when I say huge I really mean it. I've never seen so many people together, most of them I don't even know. The large majority are Capitol people dressed in absurd clothes and hairstyles, but there's also room for my family, Hazelle and my 'cousins' and Peeta's as well. Madge and her family are also present sitting in one of the front rows next to Peeta's family.

They are all seated in white fabric chairs perfectly distanced from each other and firmly lied on the grass floor. The grass floor I'm stepping is covered in rose petals, not my first choice; I think Snow had something to do with it. I look up and see him for the first time; he's standing on a small stage under a wedding arch made of wood and flowers.

He looks breath taking in his black suit and read bowtie, his eyes are fixated on me and he's smiling like this is the greatest day of his life. I return his smile the in the best way I can. I see his brother on his right side, who is also smiling widely.

We finally get to the end of the patch and Haymitch hands me off to Peeta, and nods at me. I nod back and face Peeta.

"Hi" he whispers, taking my hand he gives it a tight grip.

"Hi" I respond with a smile.

The man standing in from of us orders everyone to take a seat, we do as well and he starts the ceremony.

He goes on and on talking about the institution of marriage and love, and how both of us are so very fortuned to have found each other. I honestly don't pay much attention and almost miss it when he asks Peeta if takes me as his wife.

"I do" Says Peeta. The man then turns to me and asks me the same question. I don't hesitate to copy Peeta's answer.

"I do" He then asks if anyone has anything against our union, and I carefully examine the room. My eyes land on Peeta's mother, who is fighting herself to stay quiet. I take it someone talked to her to prevent her from saying anything. I switch to Gale who is eyeing me furious, but I know he won't say a thing, he knows the cost.

Nobody says anything and the man proceeds. I zone out again, only to wake up to Peeta's kiss. The man pronounces us married and the crowd cheers as we turn around to face them. My mother hands me my bouquet back and we make our way to the exit.

Effie appears before we can exchange any words. "Perfect, that was a beautiful, flawless ceremony. I'm so proud of both of us" she hugs us both.

"Thanks Effie" Peeta speaks for both of us. "You will now have 20 minutes to rest while the party is moved to the banquet site, I'll came back to pick you up so you can make you entrance" We nod and she disappears.

"Are you alright?" Peeta places his hand on my cheek, of course I'm not fine, but he being here makes it easier. I smile and lie "yes".

"Really?" he doesn't believe me and has a point. I sigh "I'll be better once the day is over" I admit. He nods and brings me closer to him; I wrap myself around him and rest my head on his shoulder. I let out another sigh "Thank you for being here, for being you"

"There's no place I'd rather be, I love you" he says forcing me to face him.

"I love you too, I'm sorry if I'm not on the best mood" I say.

"It's alright, I understand and I'm here for you" he closes the distance between us and kisses me.

We remain kissing until Effie breaks us apart. "It's time, it's time!" She says.

"You will wait until you are both presented and then enter the room. You should smile and wave and lead yourselves to the bride's table. Any questions?" She asks. Both Peeta and I shake our heads no.

She leads us to the reception tent and leaves us there waiting. A moment later someone announces Mr. & Mrs. Mellark, I would prefer to keep my name but whatever, and we enter the tent like we were ordered.

If I thought there were a lot of people in the ceremony, I don't know what to think of the number of people I see at the reception. Here are not only all the people from the ceremony, but also almost everybody from the village, apparently the ceremony was only for a lucky few! Even though everybody was allowed to come, there's a clear separation between "us and them", our tables are round and seat ten people, nicely decorated with center pieces and nice tableware, theirs are long rectangular tables with side benches and they have a separated buffet. At least the food is the same and they will be well fed.

We thank everybody for coming and take our seats; an absurd number of workers comes out and starts serving us. My table is composed of me, Peeta, Prim and my mother, Haymitch, Effie, Rhys, Cinna, Portia, President Snow and his granddaughter, who apparently is a big fan of Peeta and I.

The nearest table to mine is Gale's, Hazelle's and his siblings', the rest of Peeta's family and Madge and her family. Mine and Peeta's prep teams have one table just for themselves, very close on to mine as well. It is clear that they are having the best day of their lives.

The rest of the tables are filled with Capitol dignities and some of our, I mean Peeta's friends from school.

There are cameras and photographers everywhere, I hate it, I can't move an inch without having it photographed or televised.

Dinner goes by easier than I thought, Peeta and I are constantly interrupted by people who want us to kiss or say something, but it isn't so bad. Some people are asked to make speeches and are very good at it. Prim, Haymitch and Rhys all say something and President Snow closes dinner by thanking everyone for coming and opening the dance floor. Peeta and I are called for our first dance as husband and wife and we do a nice job.

I dance with Prim, my mother, Haymitch and Rhys while Peeta dances with Prim, my mother and Effie, his mother refused to dance with him. Peeta's father also asks me for a dance and I accept.

After it, I excuse myself to my table to get some rest; Peeta stays on the dance floor entertaining some of the capitol woman who ask to dance with him. I'm seated looking at him, when one of the president's helpers approaches me.

"President Snow would like to talk to you, if you don't mind" he says, I nod and get up. "He's waiting for you in the study at your house" I look around to see if anyone will notice me being gone, and I can see Peeta is still being kept. The only person that notices me leaving is my mother, I nod to comfort her, but she still returns a preoccupied look.

I enter my house and knock on the study's door.

"Come in" I hear. Snow is seated at the desk and signs for me to seat on the chair in front of him.

"Oh Ms. Everdeen, pardon, Mrs. Mellark, I hope you won't mind I entered your house uninvited" I nod and take the seat he pointed to, _like I had a say in that_ – I think.

"I called you here because I wanted to give you my wedding present to you in private" he says "I have to tell you, I'm quite pleased with the way you and your husband have been behaving yourselves, however I do believe you could do better, so I decided to give a little push towards that" I have no idea what is talking about, until he picks up a box and slides it to my side.

I open it and inside I find a pair of baby shoes. Not giving me time to think he adds. "Wouldn't it be lovely if the star-crossed lovers consumed their love with a child?" he suggests "Chances are he or she is already on the way" he smiles and starts to get up from his chair, this last part was more of a whisper, a wish.

"You will have to excuse me, but I have to get back to the Capitol, tomorrow are the reapings and I have to get back. Happy hunger games Katniss and remember I can still take away everything you love. May the odds be ever in your favor" and with this he leaves.

I'm left alone in the study with my thoughts. I don't move an inch. I can't stop thinking about what he just said. I can't believe this is happening, tears start falling from my face as I'm still trying to process everything.

"Katniss?" I hear someone calling me, but I make no effort to answer.

"Katniss?" the voice is getting closer but I still don't respond.

"Katniss?" my mother enters the study and finds me crying and unresponsive. She approaches me a gives me a hug. When I don't say anything, she breaks the hug to face me.

"Katniss? Honey what is it? Is it still the wedding? Why did you left without saying anything to anyone?" she asks all these questions and I can't answer, I pick the box and hand it to her.

I watch as a look of confusion crosses my mother's eyes. "He said we weren't doing a well enough work, he said 'wouldn't it be lovely if the star-crossed lovers had a child together?" I finish the explanation and the tears fall even harder.

"Who? who said that?" she questions but I know she has a pretty good idea of who.

"Snow" she hugs me again. "It's ok honey, it will be ok, I promise". "No it won't be, I never wanted this, I didn't even wanted to get married, let alone this..." My mom looks sad and warned out, she rubs my back trying to comfort me but says nothing. She knows I have no other option…

"He said it probably is already on its way" I let out. "How?" my mother asks. "Have you been taking the pills I gave you?" she asks, immediately I know.

"No, Venia gave me another ones, said they were much more effective being from the capitol and that I only had to take one once a week" I explain. She frowns "let me see them" she asks. "They're in my room", I reply.

She storms upstairs returning shortly after. "Are these it?" she asks and nods. She leaves for a while returning with a bowl and a pestle, she then takes a pill and putting it on the bowl turns it into dust. She inspects the dust and with her little finger takes some to taste. "I'm no expert but this seems like a sugar pill" she says, I don't know what that is but it doesn't seem good. "What do you mean?"

"I mean this is only sugar, this protects nothing…" I can't believe what I'm hearing "I'm sorry" I say I don't know what else to say.

"Don't be, I'm not mad. But now I have to ask how have you been feeling? Any nausea, excessive tiredness, think well" she asks. I haven't been noticing it but now that she mentions it, it does check some boxes.

"Yes" I start "But I didn't give much thought to it. I thought it was stress due to the wedding..." I admit.

"Well, it might not be" the tears return to my face as I get to the conclusion my mother as already arrived.

"No, please, tell me it's not true" I beg. "I can't" she sadly adds, I burst into tears and she hugs me.

We remain like this for a while, until mom finally convinces me to get some rest. She helps me climb the stairs and off my dress, I change into my pajamas and she tucks me in. She kisses my forehead and leaves the room.

After some time I hear her talk to someone.

"Is she alright? What happened?" I hear him asking my mother.

"She's just tired, she'll talk to you in the morning" my mother responds.

"Can't I just go inside, I just want to check on her" he asks.

"I think you should probably wait until tomorrow, she was very tired and must be sleeping already" Even though I love him to pieces I really don't want to see him right now, so I'm thankful for my mother's answer.

He seems sad when he responds. "Ok, I guess I'll see her tomorrow" I hear them return down stairs and all becomes quiet after that.

 _What a wedding night_ – is all I can think about before finally fall asleep.


	19. The Reaping - Part I

**I everyone,**

 **I'm so sorry to only be posting a new chapter now, i had a small problem with my computer and this chapter was traped inside.**

 **I promise i will post a new chapter as soon as possible.**

 **I hope you like it.**

Catarina :)

* * *

I wake up to a sleeping Peeta on the chair next to my bed, for the looks of him he spent the whole night here next to me. I sigh, I should have known he would do that, I can't believe how worried he must be…

I'm so selfish I only thought of me and how I would deal with Snow's announcement, I didn't even think of Peeta and how this involves him too…

I look at him, my husband, I still can't believe it. Even though he's a sleep, I can see how worried he still is, his face heavy with concern, his clothes are the same as last night, I can tell he never left my side… I feel even worse looking at him, he's everything to me and I keep shutting him out of my life…

"I have to stop doing this" I whisper to myself. I feel incredibly guilty for the way I treated him, even more because all I want right now are his arms around me.

I extend my arm to wake him, but before I can my mother enters my room.

"He's been here all night" she whispers as she seats next to me on the bed and hands me a cup of tea.

"You too should have a serious conversation…" she says. "I know, we will" I cut her up, I don't want to be talking about this with Peeta so close he might hear us. She asks me a couple more questions on how I'm feeling, places a second coup of tea on my night stand and then leaves. The sound of the door closing startles Peeta and he wakes up. Immediately his eyes search for me, when they find me on the bed a wave of relief runs through his face for just a second, time enough for him to remember last night.

"Hi" he greets me in a sad voice that makes me feel even worse.

"Hi" I respond. "How are you feeling?" he asks. I feel awful, I feel like I'm the worst person and once again proved I don't deserve him, but Instead of answering I extend my arms to him and he accepts my invitation, climbing into my bed and holding me tightly next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asks, I know I have to but I really don't want to do it right now, I just want to be with him.

"Not right now, I promise I'll tell you everything, but for now I just want to be with you" I respond looking to his adorable blue eyes.

He gives me a concerned smile and places a kiss on my forehead, I give him a small smile back and hand him the coup of tea mother left for him.

We drink our teas in silence and I get as closer to him as I possibly can't, I try not to think about it, I try not to think of anything. He never says anything about last night's events and I'm grateful, even though I know he's thinking about them, his probably going through every detail of last night exhaustively and trying to figure out what he did wrong. I place my head on his shoulder and wrap myself around him. He plays with my hair and places small kisses on my head.

We stay like this for a few more minutes until he sighs. "As much as I like being with you, we have to get up" he says and I look at him, why? "Today are the reapings and I still have to go and wake up Haymitch"

I can't believe it I totally forgot! Today is the day I become a mentor, today is the day I have to start prepping two tributes, older than me to certain death. I'm sure twelve won't have any chance of bringing out a victor, not since our stunt last year; Snow has probably given order to ensure that much.

As this year is a Quarter Quell, the Hunger Games will be different, special as everybody has been describing them. A few months ago Snow has announced that this year's tributes will be chosen from all the citizens with ages between 18 and 25. This means that neither Gale nor Peeta's brothers will be safe, on the other hand I can rest assured that Prim is safe for another year.

"You're right, I'd completely forgot about it, I'm sorry" We gets out of bed and turns to me. "I'm going to stop by my house and Haymitch's, but I'll be back before you know it" he says placing a kiss on my forehead, I smile and he lightly squeezes my hand before leaving me alone.

With Peeta gone, I too leave my bed and head to the bathroom to take a bath, I take my time lingering as much as I can, I wish I didn't have to go through this day. I sigh as I turn of the faucet and turn to my wardrobe to choose my clothes for the day, the clothes I'm supposed to wear were already selected for me so it's not much of I choice.

I should have told Peeta this morning while we were on bed, now I'll have to talk to him on the train or worse, in the Capitol… I really do everything wrong…

I put on the shirt and pants suit reserve for me today and complete it with a leather and fur jacket Cinna designed especially for me; it's the only piece I like.

Prim and my mom have already finished their breakfast when I get downstairs. Prim spots me first and leaves her seat to come give me a hug; I send a questioning look to my mother, who shakes her head no. I'm not ready to share last night's happening with anybody else for now. I return Prim's hug and kiss her forehead.

"Sleep well, little duck?" I ask her. "I did what about you? How does it feel to be married?" she ask. I don't really know how to answer her, with all that's happened I haven't even stopped to think about it.

"I feel the same "I tell her, except that I don't. Marriage is something I've never wanted; loving someone is giving the Capitol one more weapon to destroy you with. Not just that but all my fears have proven justified, I knew marriage would lead to kids and that we would be forced to have them, but I always thought we would have more time… I guess waiting 12 years is already too much for Snow…

"I know you would, I know you were afraid of getting married, but it's different when it's with the right person and Peeta is the perfect boy. I'm so happy for you Katniss, I really am" Prim continues and I can help but to let out a little smile.

"Thanks little duck" Not wanting to interrupt us, my mother waits patiently with a plate of cookies in her hand. I approach her and take one to myself, she studies me carefully but says nothing, Prim is still in the room and she know I don't want her to know.

"That jacket is lovely Katniss" she says instead. "Tanks mom, I like it too" I respond.

"Are you ready for today? At what time do you need to be there?" I know she's just making small talk, she knows how much I wish I don't want to go to Capitol.

"I am" I lie "The reapings will be at two, as usual but I have to be there by one, Effie wants to go through the schedule and prepare us for the day before" I respond.

"How long will you be away?" Prim asks. "I don't know little duck, depends on how long the games go for, it can be two weeks, maybe more…" I answer, as this is a quarter quell the games maybe prolonged as to give the public a greater show, I don't know, with the Capitol everything is possible.

"I'll miss you" Prim says, I give her a little smile, "I'll miss you too little duck"

At twelve thirty Peeta comes back and we both leave together to the justice building, we don't talk much except when I question him about Haymitch, as expected he wasn't the most cooperative person and Peeta had to almost drag him out of the house.

We arrive at the justice building before one and are escorted to a room while we wait for Effie and Haymitch. Once we're alone Peeta turns to me.

"I know this day won't be easy and that yesterday wasn't one of your favorite days as well, but apart from that I have to ask you, are you ok?" No, I want to say, and you won't be either after I tell you about the visit I received last night.

I want to tell him about Snow's visit, about how he is forcing us to have a baby, but I can't, not here, this is a conversation that will take time and I rather not be interrupted by Effie, who can show up at any minute.

"I'm sorry, for everything I did last night, I should have been with you and not hidden in my room"

"It's alright Katniss, but please tell me was it something I did, because if it was I'm so sorry, I know you never wanted to marry so if i upset you in any way, I'm truly sorry" I shake my head I can't believe he's apologizing for the way I acted last night, he truly doesn't exist.

"Peeta, honey, it was nothing you said or did, believe, it's something else, and I promise I will tell but now it's not the right time, I mean Effie can be here any minute" I can see he's not happy with my answer but he still accepts it.

"Ok" he just says, it breaks my heart. I sigh and move closer to him; taking his hands on mine I close the distance between us and place my lips on his. He returns my obediently but breaks it almost immediately.

"I love you" I tell him, he smile, the first real smile I got so far from him.

"I love you too Kat, always" he leans in and kisses me, now taking longer.

Effie enters the room, forcing us to break apart. She smiles and kisses us and moves on to explain the schedule for today.

In exactly 15 minutes we will be escorted to the stage where we will be seated next to the mayor Undersea and Haymitch, Effie pauses to curse him because he hasn't arrived yet. Then Effie will make her entrance and greet the public and introduce us, she will then procced with the protocol. As always the female name will be taken first followed by the male tribute, after the reaping, the tributes will be escorted to the justice building where they will say goodbye to their loved ones. During that time, Peeta, Haymitch and I will be lead to the train, where we will wait for the tributes; Effie will arrive with them as she's now their escort.

Peeta and I don't speak for the remainder of time as we are both stressed out by what will happen next, I hold on to him tightening the grip around his arm, he looks at me and gives me a comforting gaze.

"I wouldn't what to be here with anyone else but you" I whisper to him and it's true, he's the only one I want holding me now and through the rest of the trip, I wouldn't be able to leave through the next weeks if not with him. He nods and returns the grip on my arm comforting me.

A Peacekeeper comes to take us to our seats; I look at the clock, its 1:50pm the reaping will start soon. We step into the light and I tense up even more, mayor Undersea is already in his place and surprisingly so is Haymitch. I walk to my seat trying not to focus on the crowd forming not 5 meters from us. I'm seated between Haymitch and Peeta trying my best to relax, I finally look up and face the crowd, every eligible person is already there, the boys separated from the girls as always. A few meters behind the remaining people stand, I easily find my mother and sister who are already positioned to watch, I relax a little knowing my sister is safe beyond the reaping line, but then I take a closer look to the eligible young adults and find Gale between them. He's looking at me furious, he went to the wedding yesterday but didn't bother to talk to me… I hope he changed his mind since our last conversation, but I can't be sure which gets me even more nervous. Gale keeps staring at me switching between me and mine and Petaa's hands intertwined.

I look at Peeta to see if he is paying attention to Gale as well but find his gaze turned to another end of the crowd, I follow his gaze and see both of his brothers silently waiting. I know how Peta is feeling right now, I don't know his middle brother that well, but I do know Rhys and like him very much. Like Peeta, he has the same heart, the same kindness has their father and he does not deserve to be here…

I don't know what to say so I lean in and place a kiss on his shoulder, I know we're already on camera but I don't care, I know he's suffering and I hate seeing him like this.

Haymitch, who had been quiet until now, leans in to provoke me. "So sweetheart, how was the wedding night?" he asks and immediately irritates me.

"That's not your business" I answer. "That bad huh? You know if you want I can teach you a thing or two…" he teases but I don't respond.

The Panem anthem starts to play and Effie makes her entrance. She presents the mayor and the districts victor taking then her seat to allow Madge's father to make his speech. Honestly, I don't hear a word he says, he takes his seat and the Capitol's video starts. I don't know why the force us to watch the same exact video every year, I bet every single person in town knows it by heart already…

And then before I know it it's time for the reaping, I've been doing a great job so far, ignoring the big fish bowls standing in from of me, but now I can anymore. My heart is beating so fast I'm sure it's going to leave my chest. I watch as Effie leaves her place and head to the "girls bowl" in slow motion, I watch her saying the all too known words "As always girls first" and I see her taking out a strand of paper. The fate of two young adults will be drastically changed today and it all hangs in Effie's fingertips…

"Cinder Dunbryll" I hear Effie say, I watch as a girl no more than 20 years old walks to the stage already in tears, I watch as Effie calls for volunteers, as expected we can't hear a thing. I turn my attention to the girl, the female tribute, the soul I'll be responsible to mentor and send to the arena to die. I do not know her personally but I can see she's from the seam, I can see her family in the back crying and I can't believe how unjust this all is.

I'm waken up by Effie's next sentence, here it is the moment I've been fearing for the last month, in a few seconds my life can be changed once again, we can be forced to mentor and see a loved one die. Here it comes the dreaded sentence…

I search the crowd and find Gale smiling at me...

I'm so afraid I can barely breathe… I tighten my grip around Peeta's arm

"And now for the boys…"

* * *

 **I hope you liked the chapter the next one will be posted soon.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	20. The Reaping - Part II

Hi everyone,

I'm very sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy New Year to all of you, may it a better year to you all!

Catarina :)

* * *

 _I'm so afraid I can barely breathe… I tighten my grip around Peeta's arm_

" _And now for the boys…"_

Time stops as I watch Effie reach for the bowl, digging into all strands of paper and finally pulling one out.

As she walks back to the microphone I pray the little strand contains I name unfamiliar to me, someone I don't know, someone I have absolutely no connection with…

I can't believe what I'm asking… I'm asking for another family to be destroyed, someone else's son, brother, friend… I can't believe how selfish I'm being, and yet I feel nothing. Deep down I know that if that strand of paper has one of my friends or family member's name, I won't stop at nothing to bring him back home. Even if it means the girl standing on Effie's right side, a girl from my district or every single one of the remaining 22 tributes will have to die…

But in those 3 seconds that Effie needs to get back to the center of the stage - does damn butterfly shoes - I curse, I think there's no reason for one of their name's to be on that bowl.

" _We've done nothing wrong, we've followed every single one of Snow's instructions, there's no reason for him to punish us, not now_ " I say to myself.

And as I start relaxing Effie's voice echoes through the entire square "The young gentleman who will have the honor of representing district twelve in this year's Quarter Quell is…"

"Rhys Mellark" Effie's voice fades as she reads the name on her hands.

"Mother…" Haymitch is the first one to react. My eyes shift to Peeta and I watch as he places his head on his hands, supporting his arms on his tights. I wrap my hands around his back and bring him close to me, not getting any reaction from him in return.

I watch as Rhys raises his head and walks forward to the stage looking falsely confidant.

He climbs the stairs to the stage built in front of the justice building, his eyes locked on Effie, never once does he look at Peeta or I.

I can tell, looking at her, Effie is not happy, during the month she spent in twelve she got to meet both mine and Peeta's families very well, specially Prim and Rhys since they are also living in the Victor's Village. It's one thing to watch strangers die, another completely different when it's someone you know, and Effie is starting to realize that.

Rhys reached the stage and takes Effie's left side, facing the crowd. Effie recomposes herself, smiles and announces:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this year's tributes Cinder Dunbryll and Rhys Mellark" Effie takes both of their hands and lifts them.

At the sound of his brother's name Peeta finally lifts his head, but doesn't look at me or his brother, instead he looks straight ahead.

As soon as Effie lowers their arms, the peacekeepers intervene, leading Rhys and Cinder inside the justice building and into the goodbye rooms, rooms like the one I was in last year, specially prepared for tributes to say their goodbyes to their families.

The door closes behind them, and the crowd starts to disperse, but we don't move. Effie enters the building after Rhys and Cinder as she has to wait to escort them to the train, Peeta Haymitch and I are left alone.

Peeta and I keep still, watching the crowd disperse, they don't have any reason left to be here and the families of the tributes are already making their way inside the justice building for one final goodbye.

Peeta keeps staring at the now empty square, he doesn't move, doesn't speak. Haymitch gets up and pulls me with him.

"We must get going… the car is already waiting to take us to the train" I nod and Peeta gets up ready to follow Haymitch. Flanked by Peacekeepers, we are escorted, all the way to the car, which as Haymitch predicted is already running and waiting for us.

Peeta takes his seat in the back of the car and I copy him, seating besides him placing my hand on top of his. He doesn't react and keeps silent the entire route to the train.

As soon as the car stops untangles himself from my hands and leaves before Haymitch and I can move. He heads straight for the train, getting in without paying attention to the cameras and reporters waiting for us to make a statement.

Not being able to be as fast as he was, I'm surrounded by cameras and journalists from the Capitol TV. I keep my head held high, they are not getting any comment from me, not today. With cost and thanks to Haymitch's help, we make our way through the sea of cameras in silence.

" _Katniss, what did you think about today's reaping's? Are you proud to have your family represented again?_ " I roll my eyes as I pass them, how stupid does a person have to be to think I how be proud to send anyone to die much less a loved one?

" _Katniss, how's the first day as a married woman going? Did you enjoy the wedding?"_ Giving that my brother in law was just reaped to fight to death, I would say yeah the first day as a married woman is going great.

" _Where's Peeta? Why didn't he want to talk to us_?"

At cost, we finally reach the train and board at once, we don't rest until we get to the restaurant cart, were I hope to find Peeta.

I discover nothing but frustration as I find it empty, I let a loud sigh out and let myself fall on the nearest couch, pulling my knees to my chest I place my head on top of them.

"What now?" I whisper to myself. I truly don't know what to do, I've been trying to prepare myself for this, to be a mentor and at least do my best for my tributes to live as long as possible, but I always thought Peeta would be with me. To be frank, I was hoping he would do most of the work, I know it's terrible of me to think it, but I know in his own way he would be the best mentor our tributes could get.

"Oh, no, don't you dare" Haymitch, who entered the cart right after me and is now pointing furious at me. I lift my head and face him.

"You don't get to do that, not this time sweetheart" I hate when he talks to me like this, lecturing me.

"What?" I have no interest in what he has to say, but I know he will bother me anyway.

"You don't get to isolate yourself, feeling sorry for your life and let the boy do all the work just because you're upset, not anymore" he begins his speech.

"I know you were relying on him to get through this Quell, but you can't do that, not anymore. It's your turn to step up and be there for him, it's your turn to help him get through this." He looks at me and sighs.

"He's sending his older brother to be killed and there's nothing we can do to stop it" Haymitch says in a worn out voice. Not really sure why, but the last sentence infuriates me.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think it's not also killing me to think that we have to mentor him, to prepare him to fight for his life?"

"Well I'm glad you do" He replies. I pause and continue in a much lower voice. "I just, I don't know what to do Haymitch… I'm lost" he sighs. "I don't know what to do; you have to help me, please Haymitch just help us" I beg.

"I know sweetheart" he pauses "I guess we'll have to work together on this"

"We have to do everything we can to get him out alive, we owe it to Peeta" I owe so much to Peeta, even if we succeed and get Rhys out alive it won't cover one bit of my debt to him.

"Yes, I agree, the boy has done a lot for us and from all of us he's the one that deserves saving. Alright, I promise to do everything I can to get the boy's brother out, but you'll have to do what I say when I say it and stay the hell out of my way. I'm in charge here 'you understand?"

As much as I don't like his conditions, I know I don't have a choice, I need his help, and so I swallow loudly and answer his question.

"Yes, I understand" A cocky smile appears in his face, he knows he won this round.

"Glad to hear it. Know go wash your face and get ready, they are going to get here very soon" I take it as my cue to leave, so I follow the attending that appears to take me to my room.

I reach my room only to find it empty, I was hoping Peeta would be here, but I'm guessing he hid himself somewhere on this train to be alone, giving that only his bags are present.

Feeling disappointed, I quickly wash my face and leave to the food kart to wait for Effie. Haymitch is still there, but doesn't say anything. I don't know if I should stand or seat in the couch near Haymitch, but I don't really have time to choose as I can now hear them approaching the train. I decide to stand still in between the train's door and the lounge area. Looking around the room I can see that it is already filled with a ton of alcohol bottles, sandwiches and cupcakes even though it's only little past 3 o'clock.

I was hoping Peeta would be here to receive his brother, but I fall once more saddened as I realize he's escaping this too. Their voices are getting louder and I can now distinguish Effie's voice as she rushes them to the train. We are schedule to departure at 3:30 pm and Effie will not tolerate any delays.

As they get closer I grow more and more nervous, I still don't know what I should do, or say once they get here. Effie walks in first, followed by the girl and Rhys. I pay no attention to the girl, but I do focus my attention on Rhys. He's dressed in a black suit and tie similar to the one Peeta was wearing this morning, looking at his face I find sadness and resignation, remembering our last conversation, I know he was somewhat expecting this outcome. I can also see that he's been crying, although he's trying his best to hide it. I can stop feeling sorry for Mr. Mellark, he had to say goodbye to yet another son, and if Peeta's odds were very slim, something tells me he knows Rhy's are even worse.

"Katniss" I'm the first person Rhys' sees while walking in, so he walks up to me.

"Rhys" I respond while he pulls me into his embrace.

"How is he?" he asks. Such a Mellark thing to say, he's in a much worse situation than his brother but he's still worried about him.

"Honestly, I don't know. He came in before Haymitch and I and I haven't seen him since" I reply with I sigh. His question reminds me I have to go look for him. Rhys nods, but says nothing.

"Come along children, the attendants will lead you to your rooms; you must get ready to dinner which will be in two hours" Effie interrupts mine and Rhys' conversation.

"Cinder, Rhys, let's go" she rushes them, and just like that Haymitch and I are, again, left alone.

This time around I don't stay behind wasting time, I take it to myself to find Peeta, I can't imagine what he's going through and although he wants to be alone, Haymitch is right I need to be there for him like he is always to me.

My first stop is our room again, I know it's improbable he came back here but I'm determined to search every inch of this train. The room is empty, as expected, I pass by Rhys and Cinder's bedrooms, but they seem to be alone as well. I roam the corridors, kitchen and the attendants lounge without a sign of him.

Finally I reach the back of the train, the room Peeta and I spent most of our time during the tour, it is the best part of the train, lined with windows all around it gives the sensation of being outside.

I should have known he would have come here. I find him in the darkest corner all curled up to a ball, his head on his knees, the room is completely silent apart from the low sobs coming from him.

"Peeta" I say as I almost run to his side. I kneel near him and take his hands into mine; in return I get no answer from him.

"Peeta Please, I know I can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling right now, and I know that there's nothing I can do to make it better. But please know that I love you and I'm here for you and that I will do everything I can to get him out alive" the sobs have stopped but he still didn't take his head off his knees.

"I promise you I will be here for you, everything you need I will make it happen, but please come back to me, come back to us. I know that I'm no model when it comes to act instead shutting myself from the world, but you can't let Rhys see you like this. If he feels like you believe he doesn't have a chance he won't believe himself and we need him to" I seat beside him not letting go of his hand, he sighs.

"He's my brother, how can this be happening, I don't understand, we did everything Katniss, why?" He still hasn't lifted his head, but he's talking, I take it as a good sign.

"I don't know, to weaken us? To take the little power we have? You saw how revolted the districts are, they don't need much incentives to start an uprising. This is Snow telling us we can't win, not against him" I hadn't really thought about it until know, I've been questioning Rhys reaping since it happened, but only now reached a reasonable enough reason, reasonable for Snow of course.

"But why him?" he insists.

"To get to us both, you know he's probably always watching, he knows Rhys as gotten close to us both and Snow knows that if he hurts you he hurts me too" this last sentence gets no answer from him.

"Peeta, please, don't let Snow win" I pause and then add "Stay with me" he finally lifts his head to reveal the most hurtful look I've ever discovered in anyone's face, he looks me in the eyes and in an almost imperceptibly voice, he whispers:

"Always"


	21. Chapter 21

I loud bang on the dinner table wakes me from my thoughts. The dinner had just been served and I allowed myself to drift off from this nightmare I'm living.

Haymitch, Effie and Rhys are all looking at Cinder, so I immediately deduce she was the one banging on the table. Effie looks bothered at Cinder's action; she takes great offence when people misbehave, especially during meals –something I learned that at my own expense. Haymitch looks bored; I can see that he was making a great effort trying to get food to his mouth. I can't quite figure out what's going through Rhys' mind. Like me he's probably worried about Peeta.

Although I managed to find him and get him to react to what's happening, I still couldn't make him join us for dinner. I left him in our room and got one attending to bring him food, he seemed much better, as much as possible, when I left.

"God, I can't believe you are the district's finest! What a pathetic bunch of people you are" Cinder bursts.

"Manners!" Effie is the first on to react after letting out an offended sigh.

Haymitch, who was looking at her since the punching on the table moment, bursts out laughing like he just hear the funniest of jokes.

I, for one, don't find it funny at all; in fact I take great offence in her sad commentary, so much so that I rise from my chair, which falls behind me, grab her collar and push her against the cart's wall. How dare she call me pathetic? Does she have a death wish?

"Do you have a death wish? 'cause if so I can take care of that right away" I repeat my thoughts for her to hear. "I've killed before" I shrug my shoulders.

"Katniss, please" Effie asks. I guess my outburst wasn't very ladylike!

"I don't care if you don't like me, or if you favor that one" she points to Rhys "But you are our mentors, you are here to guide us and share your knowledge, so stop feeling sorry for yourselves and start doing you damn job" Cinder yells, well as much as she can, I'm still holding her by her collar.

"Not me hun, I'm only here for the drinks!" Haymitch says still laughing.

"She's right" his voice comes from the cart's door. Everyone switches their gaze from Cinder and me to Peeta. Hearing him is all it takes for me to let her go and return to my seat, as he reaches his.

"Sorry I'm late" He says while sitting down. I wasn't expecting him to join us and I can only imagine how hard this must be for him, so I reach his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. In response he returns me a reassuring smile.

"You are right" he repeats. "As you could witness, the reaping of my… brother affected us all and kept us from giving you the assistance you deserved, I'm sorry for that" I am not - I think. That ungrateful brat cannot talk to me like that, I couldn't care less that she's older than me - nobody talks to me like that.

"And although it's no surprise to anyone I'll favor my brother, you are still entitled to the best advice we can give you, and I promise you we will do just that." He says and looks at me. He knows after what she said my willingness to help her is less than zero, but I still know he's right and I promised him I would do anything in my power to help him get through this.

I sigh, I'm already falling my promise, I should've been the one giving them his speech… I'm doing it again, letting Peeta take control of the situation for me… I can't do this, not anymore. So, as much as I don't want to, I nod at him and then add:

"Starting tomorrow, we will do our best to help. As for right now, I suggest you eat well and then go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll arrive in the Capitol and you will need to be well rested" I know I said the right thing when Peeta takes my hand and gives it a squeeze. The girl seems to be content with our answer since she looks down and resumes to her plate finishing it without saying another word.

Rhys also turns his attention to his plate; he hasn't said a word since our talk when he entered the train, even though I could see his face lit up a bit once Peeta walked into the room. Seeing Peeta here by my side takes a huge weight out of my back and I'm guessing Rhys feels the same.

The girl finishes her dinner and retreats to her bedroom, immediately the room feels lighter and I allow myself to relax as much as possible.

"I want to apologize to you all for the way I acted since we got on the train" Peeta is the first to talk. I want to tell him it's ok, that he's entitled to react the way he did, that we understand and are with him 100%, but Rhys beats me to it, so I let him talk.

"Peet, please you don't have to apologize, not to me, not to anyone. What you did is completely understandable; if I were in your shoes I would have done the exact same thing" he reassures his brother.

"I know, but I got you to worry about me and that's wrong. Your life is difficult as it is, you don't need me throwing tantrums and hiding from everyone." He says to his brother. Leave it to Peeta to put everyone ahead of himself.

"It's ok hun, you can't be the sane one all the time, I'm here for you, we all are" I kiss on the cheek. Effie doesn't say a word but extends her hand and grabs Peeta's to let him know she agrees with me.

It's times like this my fondness for Effie grows bigger, she's not just some Capitolite, she does truly like us and in her own way wants the best for us.

"I promise you we will do everything we can to get you out. You will leave the arena as the Quell's victor" I know saying that wasn't easy. Although it's his brother, Peeta knows that for Rhys to win it means the girl will have to die.

I know it will cost him a lot and he will think of himself as a selfish person for wanting to save his brother, but I won't.

Rhys must be the one who survives, Peeta deserves to have his brother back, he's such a nice person he deserves everything good life can bring him. Rhys doesn't deserve what's happening to him as well, I'm sure Snow did it on purpose. I wouldn't be surprised if today's reaping bowl had only his name in it, and for that I guarantee it, Snow will pay.

He can destroy me, turn me into his puppet, televise and make me do whatever he feels like, but he cannot mess with my family. I won't allow it, he may not know it yet, but picking Rhys was the worst idea he ever had and it will come back to haunt him, that I can promise.

"Well, everybody already knows him; he was presented to the world at the wedding and everybody loves him, so we got that going for us. It will be easier to get sponsors, people don't like it when someone they know and like gets chosen to die" Haymitch suprises everyone with his speech. "Snow may not have realized this, but he made a big mistake choosing the brother of the star-crossed lovers to send to the arena" he continues. He's right, because of the wedding and all the specials made before, Panem got to meet and know Rhys very well. As a consequence everyone got to love the best man, and that will play very well in our favor.

Placing the silverware on his plate, Rhys excuses himself and heads to his bedroom, we also advise him to sleep as much as he can, tomorrow will be a difficult day. Haymicth also leaves, but not before taking a bottle of wine with him.

Peeta and I say goodnight to Effie and make our way to the bedroom. I change into my pajamas and when I enter the bed Peeta is already there waiting for me. He opens his arms and I cuddle myself to them. He hides his face on my hair kissing it, but doesn't say a word.

"It's going to be alright Peeta, I promise. You heard Haymitch, we already have the sponsors on our side. We will teach him everything we know and we will ask Haymitch to talk to the other mentors to get them to ally with Rhys." He's already a good asset because of all the publicity he will gather for himself, I know it will take little effort to find him allies.

My speech does the job as I can feel Peeta relaxing; he knows I'm right, he knows Rhys' chances are already better than everyone else's. He doesn't reply but keeps kissing and petting my hair, I end up falling asleep on his arms, hoping sleep also finds him.

I wake up in the exact same position I fell asleep in and know my hopes have not been answered. I rotate to face him and he's already looking at me.

"Hi" I greet.

"Hey" looking at him it's obvious he spent the whole night awake. I'm about to tell him he should have woke me up when a tremendous malaise makes me run to the bathroom. As soon as I reach the toilet, last night's dinner comes rushing out.

"Katniss" I hear him get out of bed and into the bathroom. "Are you alright? What is it?" he asks.

"I'm fine" I tell him while flushing the toilet and turning to the sink to wash my face. "I guess the duck and the oranges did not agree with me as well as I thought." One would think my stomach would already be accustomed to the rich food of the Capitol.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" he asks, I can see he's worried about me. I guess I wasn't very good at reassuring him.

"No, I'm fine now. It probably was just all the emotion from yesterday" He's not convinced as he helps me back into the bed.

"Well we might as well get dressed. Effie should be here knocking on our door in no time" As if waiting to be announced, Effie knocks on the door calling us to breakfast. Capitol should not be very far away now.

Rhys and Haymitch are already in their seats when we arrive. We greet them and take our seats while the Capitol attendants fill our glasses and plates with our favorite breakfast food.

The girl finally arrives and is reprehended by Effie for being late. We take this time to tell them exactly what Haymitch told us last year. To respect the prep teams and let them do their job without question. Rhys nods and thanks us and girl remains still.

Like his brother last year, as soon as the train approaches the station, Rhys get up from his seat and turns to the window.

"How, you weren't kidding when you said the residents were weird. And I thought it was just for the wedding" His commentary rips laughs from all of us.

The train comes to a stop and we are all escorted to the car that is already waiting for us. The short path to the car is filled with shouts of mine and Peeta's name but also Rhys', people are already cheering for him, which is good.

The trip to the training center is a short one, as we drive through the city I can see the Capitol invested a lot in this Quarter Quell. All roads are decorated with propaganda, there's people everywhere waiting for us to pass. As the car goes by, they cheer and applaud and yell our names.

At the training center, the doors are opened by the peacekeepers that lead Rhys and the girl to the tribute quarters while Effie, Haymitch, Peeta and I are escorted to the 12th floor.

"Everything will be magnified this year, as this is a Quarter-Quell. The Capitol has spared no expense, everything is new in the Penthouse, new decorations, new servants, new everything, you are going to love it" I truly doubt it, but I just nod, it serves me nothing to be rude to Effie, she's only trying to help.

Effie gathers us in the leaving room to go through today's agenda. The tribute parade will start in two hours and we won't be able to see them before. Our job is to go down to the victor's lounge where Haymitch will introduce us to everyone. From there we will watch the parade and head to the stables to retrieve our tributes.

After that, Peeta and I are schedule to meet Caeser Flickerman for a brief interview about the wedding and the first day as a married couple. Once we finish the interview we are done for the day and have the rest of the night off. We have only to be back in time for dinner with our tributes and explain to them how the training sessions, which start tomorrow, work.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the 75th Hunger Games" Haymitch mocks as he starts pushing Peeta and me towards the elevator to the victor's lounge.


	22. Tributes Parade

"Ok, here's the deal" Haymitch starts as soon as the elevator doors close. "If you want this to work you will do what I say, when I say it – Are we clear?" he asks us.

The little rebels in wants to respond – to hell with you if you think I'm doing anything you make me – but after I deep breath I know I have no choice, I have to this for Peeta, for Rhys…

I nod in response to his question; I'm not giving him the satisfaction of a spoken answer. Peeta copies my gesture and Haymitch smiles, he knows we have no choice and as much as I dislike this situation, we need him.

"I thought so. Ok so here's how it's going down." I wish I could take that smirk out of his face. "We're going downstairs, I'll introduce you to some of my friends, you will be nice and will not embarrass me" He says looking at me, but I don't even bother giving him the answer he deserves.

That's all the time we have till the elevator reaches the victor's lounge. The doors open and I'm overwhelmed by the entire atmosphere, this is nothing like I would have imagined. I step out of the elevator and into a carpeted floor it's so comfortable it almost makes you relax when you step on it, I have to admit the pattern is quite nice, black with golden all around. To my right there's a fully stocked bar with more drinks than I've ever seen in my life, multiple tables and arm chairs are spread all over the bar area, most of them occupied by faces that have become familiar to me over the years.

There's also tvs and sofas spread everywhere, right now they're only transmitting the Capitol's insignia but I'm guessing they will be transmitting the parade and all things games related. I'm only starting to notice this now but there are also a lot of gaming tables spread throughout the room, each one has its own Capitol attendant ready to assist any victor who wishes to lose a few coins.

Haymitch takes us through the room and I can see most of the eyes landing on us as we walk by. Most of them show indifference, fresh meat every year they're already used to it. Others eye us more curiously, maybe trying to decipher our semblances, but most of them quickly look away and resume their activities.

He have now almost reached the end of the room, a huge glass wall separates the room where we are standing from a huge verandah outside. I immediately know where we are, not long ago it was me who stood downstairs being presented to the world as the tribute representing District 12. This takes my head from the lounge and into the tribute quarters, where by now, Rhys and Cinder have already been introduced to mine and Peeta's prep teams. I wonder what Cinna will think of the girl, will dislike her like I did? I plan on asking him later when he's prepping me for the interview with Caesar.

I realize I have drifted away when I see Haymitch gesturing, trying to get my attention to the man on his left. I know exactly who he is – Chaff, years of watching him on tv, laughting and sharing the occasional bottle with Haymitch, excuse any need for an introduction.

He is now one of district 11 oldest mentors and a close friend, if there's even such a thing, to Haymitch. Winner of the 45th Hunger Games, he has dark skin and a height of almost 2 meters. Even though I haven't seen his games it's clear that he lost his hand in them, I'm certain that the Capitol has offered him a replacement, like they did to Peeta, but he refused it – Which leaves wondering how did he manage to do it. I'm still thinking about it when he steps forward and gives me a big kiss right on the mouth. I push him away, while he and Haymitch laugh.

"Hey, I'm a married woman, remember?" I show him the ring on my finger to make my point, which makes them laugh even harder. I turn to Peeta to get his support and realize he is laughing too, which makes me really angry – _some husband I got_ – I think. I'm not going to stay here and let them humiliate me like they are, so I storm out of there and head straight to the bar. I can still hear Peeta say "Katniss, come" while laughing, I turn back to give him a deadly look which shuts him up and prevents him to come after me.

I sit at the bar and snatch one menu, I look at it furious, trying my hardest not to glance to where they are. It doesn't take much from me to switch all my attention to the menu in front of me, as I'm starting to realize this entire menu is all for drinks – There must be more than one hundred names on it. And some of them are really funny: there's one called Tequila Mocking bird, another called Attack of killer tomatoes and one that describes Haymitch perfectly: Grumpy old man. I laugh and consider offering him one but I'm still mad at him, so I settle trying to choose one for myself.

I'm lost trying to decide on what drink to order when he approaches me – Finnick Odair, I turn my head to him and am surprised by the proximity of his famous green eyes.

"The girl will have the Firestarter" He looks at the bartender and orders for me - I don't remember asking for his help, nor do I need it.

"Hello Katniss" he says, as if we've known each other for years, when in fact we've never met.

"Hello Finnick" I say just as casually, although I'm feeling uncomfortable at his closeness. The bartender puts a glass with an alcoholic drink in front of me and then proceeds to light it on fire. I'm amazed by how beautiful the flame is and how it's consuming the alcohol in the drink.

"And for you sir?" the bartender is now facing Finnick. "I'll have a sex with the Capitan" he places his order and blinks at me. As much as I don't want to, I feel my face harming up and I know I blushing – so much for the strong determined pose I was trying to diffuse.

"You should try it, I think you're really going to like it" he points ate the drink. Finnick Odair is the most loved victor in Panem, somewhat of a living legend. He was the youngest tribute to ever win his games, being only fourteen when pronounced the winner of the sixty-four hunger games he is still one of the youngest victors. Being from district 4, a career, the odds were already in his favor, but what gave him his ultimate advantage was his extraordinary beauty. Tall, athletic, with golden skin and bronze-colored hair and those incredible eyes, I have to admit even I find him incredibly beautiful. While other tributes that year were hardpressed to get a handful of grain or some matches for a gift, Finnick never wanted for anything, not food or medicine or weapons. It took about a week for his competitors to realize that he was the one to kill, but it was too late. Being from district 4 meant he knew his way around knives and spears, but when one of his many adoring fans sent him a silver parachute with a trident – the most expensive gift ever offered to a tribute – he became invincible. He'd been on boats his whole life. The trident was a natural, deadly extension of his arm. No tribute was a match for him and his trident and within a matter of days the crown was his.

The citizens of the Capitol – women in particular – have been drooling over him ever since.

As soon as he turned sixteen his presence in the Capitol and in the games has been constant, he has been a guest of honor in the houses and parties of the Capitol Elite. Old or young, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep them company and take their extravagant gifts.

I can't argue that Finnick isn't one of the most stunning, sensuous people on the planet. But I can honestly say I'm not the least bit attracted to him – I'm a blue eyes kind of girl. Well not exactly blue eyes, more like one pair of them to be exact…

"No thanks" I say to the drink "But I'd love to take a sip of yours, though" I know he only ordered that drink to tease me and I'm determined not to let it show that I'm intimidated by him, by any of them as a matter a fact.

"How's the Capitol life treating you? You should take advantage of your fame, you can profit a lot from it. Jewels, money, anything you want"

"I don't like jewels, and I have more money than I need. What do you spend all yours on, anyway, Finnick?" I didn't like his insinuation.

"Oh, I haven't dealt in anything as common as money for years," says Finnick.

"Then how do they pay you for the pleasure of your company?" I ask.

"With secrets," he says softly. He tips his head in so his lips are almost in contact with mine. "What about you, girl on fire? Do you have any secrets worth my time?"

It's an innocent question, but still for some reason I find myself starting to blush, so I shake my head "No, I'm an open book" and give him a wide smile – two can play this game – I think "Everybody seems to know my secrets before I know them myself"

He smiles too "Unfortunately for you I think it's true" His turns his head "Peeta is coming" I look in the same direction has he "I'm sorry about your husband's brother, you could've had a good time here, really"

"Finnick" Peeta, who is now by my side, nods at him.

"Peeta" Finnick greets him back and then turns to me. "You should really try that drink, I think it suits you perfectly" He laughs and then trails off.

Peeta places one arm around my waist, but I shake him off - I'm still mad at him "What did Finnick Odair Want?" He asks raising his eyebrow – I'm not sure if he's curious or jealous – let's face it, Finnick is tremendously hot!

"To know all my secrets!" I say in my best seductive voice.

"Well, he'll have to get in line for that" He smiles and I, still trying my best to be seductive, lean on my toes and place a kiss on the tip of his nose.

This time is he who sighs "I'm sorry about earlier, I really didn't think you would get this upset. They are messing with you, you know?" This takes me off-guard, messing with me? Why?

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because of whom you are. You are pure, innocent person, Katniss, even when I was dying in the arena, you touched me so delicately, only looking at me when strictly necessary…"

Oh, so that's why they're mocking me – they think I'm a prude.

"If I were as pure as you described me, I wouldn't have done to you what I did the other night" I blush unintentionally as I think of our last night together, I can see him blushing as well.

He pulls me against him and whispers in my ear "Yes, and I loved it, but they don't know that, do they?" I turn to him and blush even more.

Haymitch, who has been drinking in Chaff's company up until now, spots us and makes his way to us.

"Alright lovebirds, time watch the parade" The break is over. Peeta immediately tenses up by my side as he leads us to the balcony, where we get a privileged view to the parade. Surprisingly enough, apart from Haymitch and a few other Games' enthusiasts, no one else shows interest in assisting to it.

One by one the chariots start to appear, parading a long line of tributes. This is the beginning; this is where every single one of them makes their debut and has the first opportunity to call the sponsors attentions.

The first chariot to appear carries the tributes from district one. Exceedingly adorned with jewels and gold, I have to admit I find it difficult to distinguish their faces within the bling. They are of course highly applauded by the audience. Right behind them, the chariot from district two makes its entrance. Although the crowds greet them in an equal manner, applauding and shouting their names, they are not as well dressed as the tributes from one. Both the boy and the girl are dressed like warriors. In their military like white customs they remind us that their district is responsible for the training and distribution of peacekeepers that patrol every district.

I pay special attention to the tributes from four, both are poorly dressed, covered in fish nets and fish. I think they are still using the technique mastered by Finnick – making the tributes desirable to the audience. Their skin is tanned and they both look heathier than most of the tributes passing through me. The boy looks the same age as Rhys, although far more muscled and healthier. Being a land of fishermen they probably have more to eat than the rest of us, at least if they're allowed to keep some of their catch.

Before I know it, our district's chariot approaches the circle's center, the honor viewing place reserved only for the president and high dignitaries of Panem. Rhys' face is broadcasted in every big screen and ever since the chariot entered the crowds have been shouting his name, like they did for me last year – Good. This means more publicity and a greater chance to get him out alive.

I make a mental note to thank Cinna and Portia as soon as I find them, similarly to last year they have managed to draw all the attention to our district by designing fire related clothes. This year it truly looks like they are wearing flames. Rhys is wearing a black suit which is sparkling and leaving, what looks like, flames behind him. The girl is also very well dressed, although not deserving, Cinna made her look great, she will have a good chance of getting sponsor thanks to him.

Once they reach the center I switch my attention to Snow, he is looking right at them, I can see he is hating the fact that people are paying attention to them – it makes them harder to kill. It makes me furious to think that the only reason Rhys is standing on that chariot is because Snow wants to hurt me and Peeta, he wants to show us that we have no power over him – we are nothing but a pair of paws he can play however he likes. Or so he thinks…

The parade is quickly finished as the chariots turn around and head back to the stables. Haymitch informs us that both Rhys and the girl will be escorted to our floor and will have the rest of the day off. Meanwhile, Haymitch Peeta and I will go down to the studio where we'll be interviewed by Ceasar following our wedding day.

I'm separated from Peeta with the excuse that my prep team needs to prepare me to be in front of millions. As usual they talk and talk and I do my best not to pay attention, they go on about the parties and how their celebrity level as grown ever since they became my prep team – I'm their greatest accomplishment – terrific!

Cinna finally appears and hands me my dress for tonight, it's a black strapless dress with bright embers in its end, beautiful and intimidating at the same time – no more girly dresses for me – I love it!

"So… do you like it?" He asks. "Yes, it's perfect, thank you" I give him a hug "And thank you for their clothes today, you have really helped them"

"Now that you are a married woman I thought I should stop dressing you in girly dresses, and you're welcome I'll do everything I can to help you Katniss, you know that" I nod and give him another hug.

We're given a five minute warning and Effie appears to take me backstage where I'm reunited with Peeta. He says nothing but takes my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Citizens of Panem please welcome our favorite newlyweds, the star-crossed lovers from District twelve – Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark." Ceasar calls us to the stage and Effie gives us an encouraging push forward.

Ceasar signals to the small sofa in the center of the stage and takes his seat besides us.

"Peeta, Katniss, please let us know how was the wedding?" he starts

"It was absolutely perfect, the space, the food everything was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Katniss. You were stunning in your dress, I still can't believe I married the girl of my dreams" Even though I'm used to him saying things like this, I can't help to blush, there are so many people here it's embarrassing…

"Yes, we would like to thank President Snow, his generosity has allowed us to have the wedding we've always dreamt about" liar, liar I'm such a liar.

"Katniss tell us, will you be adopting your husband's name?" I haven't thought about it, but I guess it makes sense. My mother has also taken my father's name, so why shouldn't I do the same?

"We actually haven't discussed it yet, but yes, I think I am" I respond.

"It's up to you really; you know I love you either way" Peeta places a kiss on my cheek which makes the audience hysterical.

Ceasar lets them calm down before asking the million dollar question "Now, on a more serious note, Peeta how is it like to be your brother's mentor, what were you thinking when his name was picked?" We were both expecting Ceasar to comment and question us about this, but we're still not ready. I can imagine what Peeta wishes to say and we both know why he can't.

"I won't lie to you Ceasar, it wasn't easy. There I was so happy having married Katniss and the next second I'm being faced with having to mentor my own brother and send him to the games" he takes a deep breath, and look at me for reassurance. In a movement only perceptible by the two of us I take his hand and squeeze it, either way we're on this together.

"I can imagine, I can guarantee you none of us was expecting it. What a twist! Isn't that exciting? It's so exciting!" Ceasar accentuates the adjectives and the crowd lets him know they agree. Peeta doesn't add anything else forcing Ceasar to move to another topic, the one topic I knew he was probably forced to include and was specially formulated for me to answer.

"I know you have just got married, but I have to ask: What about your family, are you planning on enlarging it anytime soon?" Based on my conversation with Snow yesterday, I had already composed and answer on my mind and 'am about to open my mouth to say it when Peeta beats me to it.

"I don't know Ceasar, we haven't thought about it wet, we just got married and we are still young" No, no, no, this is not the right answer – Think Katniss, think, how can I turn this around?

"Sure, we just got married, and we haven't talked about it, but I know Peeta really wants kind and I want them too" Lie, at least on my part "and we are both victors so we can provide a good life to our kids, it's definitely something we need to start talking about – Yes!" I'm such a bad liar, I can feel Peeta trying his best to make sense of what came out of my mouth and failing.

"So should we expect good news sooner than later?" Ceasar insists – my answer wasn't good enough. I know this is the question Snow will pay attention, this is the moment he's been waiting for, so I have no choice but to answer:

"Yes, I think you should" and I give them the best smile I can manage. Peeta is looking at me shocked. He knows I never wanted to have kids, I made that very clear on several occasions, and I know I still haven't talked to him about the visit Snow paid me after our wedding, and now I can't postpone this anymore, I have to talk to him…

"My, My… And on this very happy note, it's time to end. I'm afraid our time has run out. Thank you Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark"

Peeta is still looking at me when the lights go out and we start to move, he says nothing until we reach the elevator, but as soon as the doors close and we're left alone, he turns to me.

"Katniss! What the hell was that?" This is it, I can't run from it anymore…

"Peeta… We have to talk"

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait, i'll do my best not to take so long updating.

I hope you liked this chapter!

The next one will be focused on the rest of the tributes and the trainning sessions.

thanks for reading,

Catarina :)


	23. The tributes

Hi Everyone!

I'm sorry for the errors in last chapter, i re-read it and i have a lot of editing to do!

I hope you like this chapter, please let me know if you have any questions or comments!

Enjoy :) :)

* * *

"Katniss! What the hell was that?" Peeta turns to me as soon as the elevator doors close isolating us from everyone else.

I know I should've had this conversation with him earlier – I promised him no more secrets – but the will to do so was, is very slim. I keep making excuses not to tell him, the truth is once I tell him it becomes real and I know he will be the most understanding, supporting and loving person and it will make it worse than already is.

I don't want children, never did. I don't want to be responsible to bring a child into this awful world we live in. After our talk, there's no doubt in my mind that Snow will use our child to control us and to punish us… It makes me sick to even think about it, and I don't want to have to do it.

But I know I have to, as long as Snow has the power to hurt the ones I love I'll have to do what he says, when he says it. I can't risk Prim, my mother or Peeta, I love them to much…

"Peeta, we need to talk" I say as the elevator rises to our floor.

"Ok, go ahead" He knows I've been hiding something from him, I can see the sadness and disappointment in his beautiful blue eyes.

He's waiting for me to start talking, but this isn't a conversation for us to have in an elevator seconds from reaching our floor. This is a conversation that will take time and will require us to be by ourselves. Right now we have to focus on our mentor duties, Rhys and the girl should already be on our floor waiting for us. We need to go over the tributes parade and the reapings with them.

"Not right now. We'll be in our floor in seconds and will have to go over the parade and the reapings with Rhys. How about we talk tonight after dinner? I promise I will tell you everything" I hope he accepts my proposal, right now Rhys is more important than our problems.

"Fine" he shrugs his shoulders and turns to face the elevator door. The doors finally open and he leaves without letting a single word my way. Letting out a sigh, I silently trail after him to the living room.

Rhys and Cinder are already seated and waiting for us, Haymitch and Effie are also there, the first accompanied by a bottle, with a strange colored liquid inside, and the other seated in one of the couches quietly chatting with Portia and Cinna.

Peeta goes to seat between Rhys and the end of the couch, not giving me space to seat beside him, so I take the seat next to Cinna. Effie, seeing we are all here, clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

When the silence stets into the room, she begins "Good, we're all here. How was the interview?" The question is for both Peeta and I, but she looks only to me.

"We did good, I think" It's all Peeta says, and I nod confirming it. We did well by Snow's standards, not by our own.

"Good. We will now start by watching the reapings and then today's parade. Rhys, Cinder feel free to ask all your questions, your mentors are here to clarify them." Haymitch smirks and I nod, Peeta keeps still by his brother's side.

Effie then takes the tv remote and chooses the program dedicated to the Reapings. The room becomes silent as she presses play. Almost immediately Claudius Templesmith appears on screen greeting the viewers, he is joined by two more commentators that will be evaluating and commenting the tributes as they are chosen.

The first ones to be shown are the tributes from one. The girl is the first one to be called on stage, as per usual, the name read by the districts' escort does not belong to the tribute that actually gets up the stage. The tribute to be is rapidly replaced by an eager volunteer, a young adult of 24, the same age as Rhys, tall, blond, looking healthier and wealthier than most – she reminds me of Glimmer, even though they are nothing alike. The male tribute is also quickly replaced by a muscled 25th year old guy, who takes the stage confidently; getting everyone to shout his name, by the time he lifts his arms, he promises to get back with a crown. The broadcast ends with Cashmere and Gloss getting up from their seats and joining their tributes in stage's center.

We return to the studio were Claudius' guests comment on the first tributes beauty and preparedness. The reapings in two procced in every way equal to district one. Both tributes are volunteers, both of 25 appearing to be strong and well fed. Much like what happened in One, Brutus and Enobaria take the stage and place themselves on their tributes side. I have to agree with one of the critics, they will be a tough duo to take down.

District three tributes are two of the youngest, the girl being 18 and the guy 19. The latter strikes me as a very intelligent, slender guy, even if does glasses do not work on his favour. With his appearance the only way he'll have a shot at winning is if he puts, what I'm guessing to be a very intelligent mind into work. Claudius guests do not seem to agree with me, for them they are both easy targets.

It's time for Finnick's dictrict and to my surprise none of the tributes are volunteers. Upon hearing their name, they both take the stage without saying a single word. They patiently wait for the reaping ceremony to be over and then exit through the justice building door. The only comments they get go for the boy, who, being tanned and muscled is labeled as a very attractive man, although not as beautiful as Finnick.

From then on, there are no more volunteers. All tributes look very alike, being thin and hungry looking. The tributes from five are power plant workers of 20 and 23 years old, they leave their families and take the stage, not once lifting their eyes from the ground. There are no good comments for this duo. The tributes from 6 seem better prepared than I was expecting, both being mechanics they look thin but developed, they are both 21 years old. District 7 Tributes are probably both very good with axes which gives them a great advantage on the arena, plus they are 23 and 24 years old. I'm thinking they are probably good allies for Rhys along with the guy from 3, but I'll have to discuss this with Haymitch and Peeta.

The reapings in district 8 affect me more than I was expecting. Upon being named the camera zooms in on a 25th year old girl, who is surrounded by 2 kids and a man. Once she realizes her name has been called, she kisses the man beside her goodbye and hands him the kid she was holding. The kid, who could not be more than 2 starts crying, not wanting to let his mother go. She reaches the stage and we can see her drying the tears off her face. Her companion his a 18 year old boy who is shocked to hear his name being called and does not react until the cameras are switched off. I look at Peeta and can see that he two is disturbed by the site of a mother having to say goodbye to their children. He hides his face on the notebook he has with him, hoping nobody notices the tear that is falling from his eye.

District 9 tributes, 19 and 20 years old, fail to make a lasting impression on Claudius and his guests. Looking like most of the tributes from previous years, they are not given any importance and the camera quickly moves on to 10. Used to handle livestock both 24th year old look well build, but not enough to be considered a threat, the critics also pay them no mention.

The agriculture district (11) is very close to my heart. I still haven't forgiven myself for Rue's death and because of that both tributes strike me as being as fragile and tiny as her. Even though they are probably strong from handling agricultural tools and probably have a good chance of surviving past the first day.

The final district to be presented is my own. We give Rhys and Cinder the option not to relive it, but the both agree they want to see what the reporters have to say about them. We watch Cinder being called and climbing on to stage, with the camera switching between her and us mentors while she makes her way. We then see Effie calling Rhys' name and the camera finding him within the crowd, he too puts on a strong face and starts walking to us. The camera than switches to Peeta who is looking straight ahead - his face is clear of any emotion. I know it can't be easy to relive that moment, and I find myself wishing I was close to him to hug him or grab his hand to support him.

The critics pay no mention to Cinder, only expressing their surprise to see Peeta's brother, a man they know from our wedding to be called to represent his district. The shock quickly fades to give place to excitement – "This certainly will make the games even more exciting" – says one of them and the other seems to agree. Claudius asks them to place their bets and then ends the emission.

Effie lets us stay still for a while and when it gets clear that no one will say anything, she takes the remote and puts on a rebroadcast of today's parade. We all watch it in silence, with Peeta and me taking mental notes of the strategy to follow.

Once the screen goes black, Haymitch orders Rhys and the girl to go to their rooms and prepare for dinner while we, the mentors, discuss strategies.

"Well, this will be a tough one" he starts. Seeing the reapings, it's clear that we all have our work cut out for us.

"The only way we're going to win this is if we get allies for our tributes" For once I agree with Haymitch, we, they cannot do this alone.

"So how do you propose we do that?" I ask. Peeta keeps still in his corner. He still hasn't taken his eyes of his notebook.

"I don't know, we have to study these tributes and then probe their mentors to see which ones could be interested in forming an alliance"

"Right now, the best thing they can do is train and go around the center presenting themselves to the rest of the tributes. Have them pay close attention to them training and then report to us what they think their strengths are. We on our part will talk to the mentors and perceive which ones are open to an alliance with us" He looks at me and I nod.

"I think that's doable" I shrug and he looks at Peeta but he only nods.

"Good, we'll tell them at dinner. You are now excused, so get the hell out of my face, I need to drink".

Peeta leaves the room without saying a word and I accompany Cinna and Portia to the balcony, while we wait for dinner. I thank them for the dress I'm still wearing and they ask me about the interview.

"It was alright, I think. At least I think I said what I was supposed to say" Well, I don't know what else I could have done, so overall I think I did a great job.

"So why is Peeta so upset?" Portia ask.

I sigh "I did it again. I hid something from him… well it's not like I hid it from him, I just haven't told him yet…" I'm not making any sense, but surprisingly they seem to be understanding.

"Oh, I see" Cinna says "Katniss, I don't what to be intruding here, I know you are an individualistic kind of person, but sometimes it's easier going through a storm accompanied rather than alone"

"I know and I intend to tell him, but there's just so many things going on right now…" I try excusing my behavior – I doubt it will work.

"Is that the truth or the excuse you give yourself?" - it's amazing how Cinna sees right through me.

"It's just that as soon as I tell him it becomes real, you know?" I feel like an idiot, I'm positive they do not understand a word I'm saying.

"Katniss, honey, I know it's not easy, but Peeta loves you and whatever it is he will support you and be by your side. I guaranty, Peeta is not mad at you, if anything he's sad thinking you don't trust him enough to let him know what's going on" Portia says and I know she's right, I know Peeta will be supportive, that's the problem, that's why I haven't told him yet. But she's also right when she said that he's probably thinking I don't trust him, and that's not fair, I cannot make him go through it.

"I will talk to him, tonight. Thank you both" I had already decided to do that, so…

"Good! You know, you two should go up to the roof, there's a nice garden up there perfect for both of you to talk" Cinna suggests. "Now you should get ready for dinner. Effie will kill you if wear the same clothes to dinner" he warns. I give them both a hug and leave for my room.

Peeta is nowhere to be found, so I take a quick shower and get into the first pair of sweat shirt and pants I can find - still no sign of Peeta. Walking back to the dinner room, I'm the first one to arrive, closely followed by Effie. One by one everyone takes their seats and the dinner is served. Haymitch tells Rhys and Cinder the strategy to follow tomorrow and they nod. I add what Haymitch told us last year, for them to try different things and not show anyone their biggest strengths. Cinder shrugs and I do my best not to react to it.

The dinner is soon over and one by one everybody leaves for their respective rooms. I'm finishing my hot chocolate when Peeta appears behind me.

"Can we talk now?" he doesn't look me in the eyes.

"Sure, do you mind if we talk somewhere else?" he shrugs but follows me without a word. I take one blanket and lead the way to the roof. Once there, I find the garden without effort and lead Peeta to a bench in the middle.

I take a deep breath and start. "Remember when I disappeared during our wedding party?" he nods.

"I was called by President Snow, he was waiting for me at my house. He had some… requests…"

"I knew something was up! I thought we were over this Katniss…" He interrupts.

"I'm sorry, that night I was very upset, I didn't know how to tell you, I was going to find a suitable time to do so and then the next day Rhys was reaped and I knew you had a lot on your mind. So I kept postponing it and postponing it, I'm sorry" I've never seen Peeta so angry at me.

"That's not an excuse Katniss, I'm sick and tired of you and Haymitch deciding and keeping things from me. I'm your husband! I know that doesn't mean anything to you but it means to me. We're supposed to be a team, how can I trust you to help me save my brother if you always have your own agenda and end up doing what you feel like?" That's not fair, I am with him, I will do whatever it takes to save Rhys and Peeta means everything to me, how can he say that?

"That's not fair…" I begin "Save it! Just tell me what did Snow wants" he interrupts me again.

"A baby" I burst out "Snow wants us to have a baby" He looks confused and then shrugs.

"That's it? We were already expecting that kind of request down the line…" he's not understanding.

"No Peeta, he wants us to have a baby now. He said it will be bad enough to have to wait 12 years until he can send our child to the games. He said he didn't want to have to wait longer than he already has" I thought I had seen Peeta angry before, but this is nothing compared to it. He gets up so fast I almost don't catch it. He turns to the nearest vase and kicks it spreading dirt and pieces of the clay pot everywhere.

"No. First my brother, now my future son or daughter… No I refuse to play this game anymore. We can't win Katniss, we can't even play. Nothing we do will ever be enough or good, he will take everything and everyone from us until there's nothing left, until we end up like Haymitch. I won't allow it… No, we will not play his game anymore" Is he crazy? I look around us fearing someone heard him.

"Peeta! Are you crazy? Have you forgotten where we are? Someone might have heard you" I'm panicking; this is not a conversation to have on the Capitol, much less on the very bugged training center.

"I don't care Katniss, not anymore. We can't continue living like this, we can't live our days in fear, i won't let him take anyone else from me, from us" Maybe the wind is enough to mask the conversation, I mean I do have to try hard to listen to Peeta, so maybe we were lucky and nobody heard him.

"We can't do anything. Not right now, Snow still has your brother, our only chance to save him is if we follow his rules" I tell him, even though it costs me. There is nothing I would like more than to see Snow pay for everything he has done to us…

"Fine, we will do whatever it takes to save my brother, and we will continue this charade. But we will not give him what he wants" I think back to my conversation with Snow, it might be too late for that, Snow probably did make sure his plan went through, even if we do not knowingly cooperate.

"I think it may be a little late for that…"


	24. Chapter 24

I wake up alone in bed trying to remember how i got here. I left Peeta alone on the roof last night, but only after he promised he would cool off and follow me to the bedroom. Still I was worried – I am worried - he would do something crazy, so I came down looking for Haymitch thinking he would know what to do…

I searched for him everywhere, even went to Effie's room and nothing. I gave up searching after having realized that he was most likely passed out drunk somewhere in the tribute Center and so I returned to my room.

I tried to wait for Peeta's return but fatigue took the better of me and I ended up falling asleep alone having horrible nightmares as result.

Worrying about Peeta, I get dressed as quickly as I possibly can and race to breakfast. Despite my effort, I'm the last one to arrive and 'am eyed by everybody as I slid next to Peeta. I take a moment to acknowledge both him and Haymitch – they both look restless – like they spent the whole night up. I don't worry about Haymitch as this is a normal thing for him, he never sleeps at night, but Peeta on the other hand always comes back to bed, even if we're fighting, even if I tell him I don't want him there…

As I seat beside him, Peeta looks up and sees all the questions in my head, all the things I want to ask him: about last night? Why didn't he come back to the bedroom? What's going on, on his mind? I don't ask these questions out loud and yet he gets them all, but instead of answering he sighs and squeezes my leg. It's him telling me to relax, that everything is fine – he is fine and for me not to worry.

I turn my attention to the breakfast table, the room is dead silent, with everybody facing their plates and eating in silence. Even Effie is not paying attention to anything but her plate. Today is the first day off training, so in about 5 min Effie will get up and lead Rhys and the girl to the tribute Center. Since we covered the strategy for the training session yesterday, there's no need to follow up on the plan today, which gives Peeta and I the freedom to eat in silence.

As soon as Effie and the tribute disappear, Haymitch gathers to his room, but not before telling me and Peeta to get to the victor's lounge and make as many "friends" as possible. I grunt but Peeta nods. I hate having to pretend to care about this bunch of pretentious people that are the victors.

I wait for Peeta to finish his breakfast and together we descend to the Victor's lounge. There are not many of them there once we arrive and the ones who are do not seem interested in being interrupted – great we've just arrived and are already failing!

We end up seating in the sofa corner of the lounge alone. We sit in silence for a good 10 minutes before Peeta starts talking.

"I'm sorry for not getting back to bed yesterday, I know how much you hate sleeping alone" I do hate sleeping without him, so I am not saying otherwise. I keep silent allowing him to continue.

"After our conversation, I needed to cool off, I needed to think… So I stayed on the roof for as long as I could and then spent the rest of the night pacing back and forth in the leaving room. I did check on you, I too hate get anxious when we're apart, but you were sound asleep and I didn't want to disturb you"

"And did you reach any conclusions?" I ask, I'm still a bit upset he let me sleep alone moreover here in the Capitol.

"No, I was up worrying about us, about my brother and about what Snow wants us to do. I actually didn't think of anything else, I just stayed there worrying. And then morning came and I joined everybody in the breakfast table" I do feel sorry for him. I hate seeing him suffer alone. Unlike him, I had all this time, I mean since the wedding, to adjust to Snow's "request" , while Peeta had to deal with all this in one night.

"I did see Haymitch though" he interrupts my thoughts "the sun was close to rising when he got back to our floor and I thought nothing of it, I mean, he never sleeps at night. But what caught my attention was the fact that he was completely sober, I've never seen him go one night without drinking" I too was curious when I went searching for him last night and didn't find him, and he does never sleep at night but he always – always – drinks himself to oblivion, every night.

"I thought he was down here, but today I noticed the lounge closes at 2am" I thought he was black out drank somewhere, but if he wasn't what was he doing? I ask Peeta the same question.

"I don't know, I was thinking about the same thing…" he shrugs.

"What do you think he…" I start to say but am interrupted by a newly arrived victor.

"Well if it isn't the couple of the moment! How's the honeymoon going?" Johanna Mason – district 7. She won by very convincingly portraying herself as weak and helpless so that she would be ignored. Then she demonstrated a wicked ability to murder, and now is standing in front of Peeta and me.

"Very well. Thanks for asking" Peeta replies. She smiles and seats on the armchair in front of us.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I did see the show though and loved your dress, it was so gorgeous I wanted to reach through the screen and tear it right off your back" Johanna says with a smirk.

Although she said it smiling, her posture and rest of her face indicate she probably meant what she said and even worse. Be as it may nor Peeta or me say a word in response to her. Even not deserving a response, I do give her an angry look hoping it shows her not to underestimate me.

"Geez, relax Brainless, I was only teasing you" she appears to have understood the face I was making. I open my mouth to answer her and tell her to go bother someone else, someone who has the patience to put up with her, but am interrupted by Finnick's arrival.

"Are you annoying the love birds?" he asks mockingly and then looks at me " Come on Johanna, how about you give me a rematch on yesterdays' card game?" he asks her.

"Fine, but you much have a real taste for pain 'cause you're going to lose again big time" Johanna answers. Finnick then looks at me and Peeta.

"You guys coming, there's always place for two more" he invites.

"Yes, I can beat you two, no problem" Johanna adds. I want to say no, I don't want to socialize with these victors they are so phony and full of themselves. I'm about to pass, but then I look at Peeta and remember that the best way to help Rhys is to make friends and allies so he won't be alone in the arena.

"Sure, let's see if you really worth anything or if you are just talk" I provoke.

"Lead the way" she responds.

"Oh, oh! Shots fired" Finnick adds laughing. Peeta gets up and extends his hand for me to take it, once I take it he give me a tight grip and pulls me close to him.

"Thank you" he places a kiss in my check while whispering into my ear. I stand up and we both follow Finnick and Johanna to the table they've chosen.


	25. The night before the games - Part I

The last day before the Games begin has arrived and sooner than everyone was expecting - Tonight the tributes will have their interviews with Caesar. During the day Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and I will prep them for it and give our last recommendations.

Ever since the first day, Peeta and I have done our best to make the victor's acquaintance and I'm still not sure if we made a good job. After the kissing incident I never talked to Chaff or Seder again, nor do I intend too. I don't care if they are Haymitch's friends, I'm still trying to deal with Rue's death and don't need any more remainders.

Peeta has spent some time with the Morphlings, Haymitch's name for the victors from district 6. They won their nickname due to the fact that they are constantly high on morphling. I look at them and can't even begin to imagine what Snow must have done to them to get them to that state. While they don't strike me as good mentors they are superb painters, which sparked Peeta's interest. They talked about Peeta's camouflage on our games, what a great job he did hiding himself till I came around which was their strategy: they basically hid until everyone else was dead.

While they talked about paint, brushes and whatever I got to know Mags, district 4's oldest victor and mentor to the great Finnick Odair. She doesn't talk much, which I like in a person, and is an extremely good person, I really like spending time with her, she has even got me to like Finnick a little bit more.

Meeting the Careers and probe them about a possible alliance with Rhys was on Peeta's list. Just looking at them makes me shiver, Brutus can be perfectly described by his name, tall, overly muscled with a face that says he's not here to make friends. His fellow victor, Enobaria is even more ridiculous, talk and dark, she could be considered pretty if it weren't for those teeth she made turn in to fangs, I mean, what's the point? You're not in the games anymore, whose throat are you going to slash?

The victors from district one were also a big pass for me. Brother and Sister, Gloss and  
Cashmere won consecutive games, with Cashmere having won the 64th and Gloss the 65th annual Games. Gloss is tall and well built, kind of like Brutus but without the excessive musculature. His sister reminds me of Glimmer, with her long curls and green eyes. They spend most of their time together except when Cashmere is not around, I don't know where she goes but like Finnick she's absent for long periods of time. I did spend some time with them when they joined mine Johanna's, and Finnick's game of poker, they were both very polite but a little cold and kept there distance. After the game I never spoke with them again, not that I'm complaining they remind me too much of the tributes I killed last year.

Yesterday we had to seat through a "Welcome Victors" lunch party. A non-televised lunch where Snow welcomes back the victors and mentors for the year. Besides us the lunch is also attended by some of the main sponsors and people who can afford the exorbitant price of a ticket.

This lunch is the first chance we get to raise sponsors and money for our tributes, as well as their first chance to meet and talk to us.

As the event isn't televised I was surprised when instead of Effie, Cinna woke me up and rushed me to his workshop. In it, I spend most of my morning being prepped and fit into the dress I would wear. It was only then that Cinna explained me what was going on and where I was headed.

At noon, Effie, along with Peeta, came to get me and lead us to a tent outside the tribute center. The room was filled with large round tables of 10 perfectly decorated in gold and red – Panem's colors. All tables had flowered center pieces and in front of each seat a tag with the guest's name – mine and Peeta's table was also Johana's, Beetee's and Wiress – mentors from district 3 – The rest of the names present in our table were unknown to us. At the end of the tent there was a large rectangular table reserved for Snow and fellow government officiants.

The lunch started with Peeta being in charge of entertaining the sponsors, I tried to small talk one or two, but they soon realized I was a lost cause and turn their attention to Peeta. With him occupied, I found myself paying attention to the victors on my right – Wiress and Beetee – who seemed to be talking only with each other, making no effort to mobilize the sponsors, the truth is that apart from Peeta nobody else was talking to them. Wiress looks like she has my mother's age or near and speaks to her partner in a quiet voice, her pose and words reveal her intelligence. Hearing her talk, I can't help to notice that she has a habit of leaving her word in mid-sentence, like she thinks faster than she can talk or is so immersed in her thoughts that forgets that you're there.

Beetee seems somewhat older and restless, like someone who is always paying attention to the environment around them. He wears glasses but spends a lot of time looking under them. As a duo, they look a bit odd, but I feel strangely comfortable around them.

Unlike the rest of the lunch, which was served plate by plate by avoxes, the deserts were self-service with two large tables being set up for us to choose from. I signaled Peeta to come with me and choose a dessert, but he was still arguing with a purple haired man so I ended up accompanying Wiress and Beetee, who reveal themselves to be very good company. They are friendly but not medley, we end up talking all the way to the dessert's table. They tell me they both invent things and Wiress details me some sort of stitching device she's working on.

"It senses the density of the fabric and selects the strength," she says, and then becomes absorbed in a bit of dry straw before she can go on.

"The strength of the thread," Beetee finishes explaining. "Automatically. It rules out human error." Then he talks about his recent success creating a musical chip that's tiny enough to be concealed in a flake of glitter but can hold hours of songs. His words take me back to the wedding dress shoot I did months ago, Octavia was talking about this device, how all of a sudden, she couldn't find it anymore.

"Oh, yeah. My prep team was all upset a few months ago, I think, because they couldn't get hold of that," I casually state. I have been thinking about the uprising in the other district and find in this topic the perfect chance to bring it up. "I guess a lot of orders from District Three were getting backed up."

Beetee carefully examines me under his glasses. "Yes. Did you have any similar backups in coal production, this year?" he asks. No, it's his time to question me on my district's uprising.

"No. Well, we lost a couple of weeks when they brought in a new Head Peacekeeper and his crew, but nothing major," I say. "To production, I mean. Two weeks sitting around your house doing nothing just means two weeks of being hungry for most people."

I think they understand what I'm trying to say. That we've had no uprising. "Oh. That's a shame," says Wiress in a slightly disappointed voice. "I found your district very ..." She trails off, distracted by something in her head. "Interesting," fills in Beetee. "We both did."

Their comments sadden me because I know they are suffering more than we are and that somehow, they might think that we're not doing our part. "Well, there aren't many of us in twelve" I say feeling like I should defend my district. "It might not feel like that judging by the size of the peacekeeping force nowadays, but I guess we still manage to be interesting enough".

As we move on through the dessert table, Wiress stops and gazes up where Snow is sitting along with the gamemakers and government officials. They seem very happy eating and drinking, if it wasn't for the glances Snow sends my way from time to time, I would say they aren't even paying attention to the rest of the room.

"Look" She says, nodding in their direction. I examine the table and see that they have their very own dessert table. "Yes, it seems like they don't want to mix with us" I comment, thinking she's referring to that.

"No, no. By the corner of the table…" says Wiress.

"Yes, you can just make it out" Beetee completes. I stare in that direction, perplexed. But then I see it. A patch of space about six inches square at the corner of the table seems almost to be vibrating. It's as if the air is rippling in tiny visible waves, distorting the sharp edges of the wood and a goblet of wine someone has set there.

"A force field. They've set it up between them and us. I wonder what brought that up" Beetee says.

"For protection? Maybe they're afraid we try something…" I offer, but my comment falls in silence. "Do all the force fields have a spot like that?" I question.

"Ideally it would be invisible, but the force field is taking too much power making it unstable" Beetee Finishes as we get back to our seats.

I want to ask them more questions, but I never get the chance. After taking my seat I divide the desserts I brought with Peeta, who gives me one of his hands to hold. I spend the rest of the lunch participating in his conversations which had then turned to our marriage and our newlyweds live.

Effie knocking on my door wakes me up from my thoughts, she has come to take me to breakfast and to deliver the days schedule.

Peeta, Haymitch, Effie and I will be divided in two groups: Peeta and Effie will be in charge of Rhys and Cinder's presentation and stage presence – they will prep them for tonight's interview, while Haymitch and I will be responsible for teaching them basic survival skills – how to not get killed on the first night.

Haymitch and I will take Cinder first and then switch after lunch. It will be difficult facing Rhys and discussing his chances of survival, so I'm glad I'll have Haymitch by my side.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the long wait, i promise to post another chapter during this month!

Thanks for reading and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	26. The night before the games - Part II

As usual, everyone is already seated and eating when i arrive. I take the vacant seat next to Peeta, but not for long. Five minutes into my elaborate puff pastry stuffed with chocolate and orange juice, I hear Peeta and Effie standing up destined to the room area followed by Rhys.

I look to Haymitch trying to find a cue to move as well, but he is still fully dedicated to finish his liquid breakfast.

I'm on my last sip of juice when Cinder decides to bump her feasts on to the table, getting Haymitch to spill whatever kind of alcohol was in his glass.

"I know little perfect Rhys is your favorite and the one you rather see coming out of the arena. But you are still my mentors and it's still your job to tell me how to survive. So, get your asses up and do your dammed job" She yells.

I'm so perplexed with her outburst that I just stare at her – I mean, when will this girl stop hitting her fists on tables to get our attention?

Haymitch, on the contrary, lifts himself from his chair and accepts the towel one of the avoxes hands him.

"Oh, you wanna learn something?" she nods "Don't ever make me waste perfectly good scotch again." He says in a voice I don't recognize while cleaning himself. "Now let me finish my breakfast in peace. We'll have plenty of time to teach you how not to get yourself killed"

Cinder sits back down and says nothing else. Haymitch sips the rest of his drink and only then does he get up. He leads us both to the leaving room and points to an armchair in front of him, which Cinder takes.

"So, do you have any particular talents?" he asks disinterestedly.

"People say I'm good with a knife" she shrugs. Being the butcher's kid, she's probably grown up skinning and cutting pieces of meat, which would also explain the 8 she got from the gamemakers. We did ask her about her session with them, but she never told us what she had done – this would explain it, she must have thrown some knifes around.

Now I'm thinking she might be a good allied for Rhys, or a threat…

"Good as in you can use one while having dinner, or good as in you can actually harm someone with one?" He mocks.

"Good as in I can kill people with it" she glares at him. "Want me to make a little demonstration?"

"No need, you'll have plenty of opportunities to do so in the arena" his answer makes the smirk vanish from her face.

"Be careful, overconfidence can kill as easily as dehydration and famine" I warn "Which gets me to my point, the most important thing, even more important than getting a knife, will be to secure water and food" I offer.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of water and food on the cornucopia, but I wouldn't advise trying to reach it. The cornucopia will be filled with careers and you'll became easy prey" I add.

"So how do you suggest I get some?" she asks.

"Once the bell goes off, I suggest you turn your back to the cornucopia, run as fast as you can, but try to pay attention to your surroundings, look for any sign of water, any fruits or plants that might be edible. That will insure your survival, only then should you try to get or make a weapon." Haymitch offers.

She nods and makes a few more questions on how to make weapons and how to get to a shelter, were to sleep.

We ask her about making allies to secure a few more hours in the arena and because I believe that it would be better for Rhys to have someone he knows as an ally. She denies our suggestions saying she will be better on her own, plus if she were to get an ally she would worry about being killed, she wouldn't trust anyone "particularly not Rhys" she adds.

Lunch is served and I give thanks I don't have to spend any more time with the girl. In three hours, she as managed to offend and annoy both me and Haymitch. I know she's scared and mad about having been reaped to the games, even more because she has been chosen along with Rhys. But nothing excuses being an ass to the only people than can actually help her during the games. Still both Haymitch and I did our best to transfer our knowledge of the games to her – I hope she retains some of it.

The three of us sit down and start eating without a clue as to where Peeta, Effie and Rhys gave gone to. None of us speaks while eating and by the end of dessert Effie appears with Rhys to switch him with her.

Rhys seats next to me and orders some sort of cake unknown to me. "It's my favorite!" he says responding to my questioning look. "It's been ages since I last had it, and now I might as well have it while I can" his face turns sad.

"Rhys, we will get you out of that arena. Please don't stop fighting" I beg him.

"At least we'll try our best, but you'll have to work with us kid" Haymitch completes.

Throughout the remaining part of our time, Haymitch and I make our best effort to pass along everything we know and everything that might help Rhys.

I talk to him on how to get shelter and point some of the plants that are good to eat.

Haymitch shows him the weakest parts of the human body and where to hit to cause maximum damage and to overthrow the adversary, if and when it comes to a close combat.

We warn him to waive on the cornucopia's appeal, to run as fast as he can, to try and find water food and shelter. To make that his first priority.

We question him about getting an ally, which he's not opposed to, but doesn't give many when we inquire him about possible allies.

He says he did talk to some of his fellow tributes but none of them seemed willing to form a partnership with him.

"Maybe the girl from 4" he says, "But even she didn't look like she would be interested". Good, district four is good, one of the careers. I make a mental note to discuss it with Finnick today, I need to at least ask if there is interest in his tribute's side.

Half way through the afternoon Effie appears to get Rhys to Portia and his prep team, something is off though, she doesn't look like her usual perky, she seems drained.

"I can't take one more second of that girl mocking me, she's even worse than you, the little brat" she points at me while speaking. I'm not surprised with her reaction, after what haymitch and I had to put up with… I'm only worried about Peeta, he doesn't deserve to have a girl annoying him.

"Where's Peeta?" I ask her.

"In he's bedroom. I don't think he's getting out soon. He asked not to be disturbed" Hum, I think about going there and making him company, even if I don't say a thing, by I decide against it. His request was for me, no one else you go to him.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink" Haymitch announces "Care to join me?" he asks. I shrug and follow him to the elevators, I'll give Peeta until dinner to be alone.

We descend to the bar floor and join Finnick and Johanna's table. Immediately a Capitol stewardess comes forward to take our requests.

"Anything with alcohol will do" Haymitch says. "Better yet, bring me whichever bottle you like"

"I'll have a hot chocolate, thank you"

"What? Momma doesn't let you drink alcohol?" Johanna mocks and glare at her. "Come on brainless, I'm only joking" she laughs, but I still show her my tongue.

"So, Katniss, been meaning to ask you something" Finnick starts. "Coral, my tribute for this year, has asked me to see if Rhys would be interested in being her ally. I think she has a crush on him" he teases.

"What? No alliances with the careers of one and two this year?" I ask.

"I think we'll be going a different way this year" he's comment makes me think there's something else there, particularly after the puzzling glance he sends Haymitch's way.

"Yes, Rhys has talked to us about it also. I'll ask him and get back to you" I decide to forget the look.

"Good" He then switches the conversation on to something someone told him last night.

We spend a few more minutes with them, until Finnick takes off for his "dinner" appointment. We keep Johanna company until it's time for dinner.

As the interviews take place today, dinner will have to be served early. We could have had dinner at the bar, since the tributes will eat with their stylists, but I wanted to get back to Peeta, so we go back to the twelfth floor.

Peeta is already at the table when we arrive and greets me with a quizzical look. I seat next to him and squeeze his hand. "We were just at the bar. Earlier Rhys asked about getting Coral as an ally and I took the opportunity to talk to Finnick about it."

"And?" he asks.

"Actually, I didn't even have to say anything, Finnick approached me with the same question once we got there. So, I guess Rhys will have an Ally, and a good one" I try to cheer him up, knowing I don't even come close.

"Good" Is all is he says.

"We better get moving if we want to get there on time" Haymitch takes on Effie's job as she is busy escorting Rhys and the girl and make sure they're on the right place at the right time.

Although he's busy with Cinder, Cinna took time to have me delivered a dress to wear tonight. As soon as I get to my room a beautiful read dress is laid on the bed waiting. I quickly slide into it and curse the red high heel shoes that wait on the floor. I manage to get my feet in them when Peeta enters the room already fully dressed and stands still once he gets a glance of my getup.

Finally, a reaction other from sadness from him – I think. "Are you ready?" he asks not taking his eyes from my dress. I walk to him and kiss his cheek "Let's go" and take his hand.

This year, instead of being on stage, Peeta, Haymitch and I are escorted to the front row seats of the stage constructed in front of the tribute center. From what I can see the remaining front row seats are saved for the mentors of the remaining districts. The stylists are granted seats in the second row. Prep teams are not a part of this "show" nor do the escorts as they need to wait for their tributes and guide them from their dressing rooms to the stage and from the stage to their floor.

Cinder and Rhys will be the last tributes to step on the stage, has the show follows a numerical order.

As the lights flicker, signaling the spectators to take their seats, for the show will start, I offer my hand to Peeta, who takes it silently but holds on to it like his life depends on it.

I look around and see some of the mentors for this year in the same row as us, Cinna, Portia and several other stylish make up the second row. A large balcony off a building to the right has been reserved for the gamemakers, with the television crews claiming most of the remainder balconies. The remaining seats are filled by unknown people, each one stranger than the other.

Within a rainbow of hair colors is hard to decide which one is the most elaborate and bizarre.

Finally, all lights go out and Caesar makes his grand entrance. Everybody cheers as he walks forward to the center of the stage. This year he has chosen a lavender tone for skin and hair. The latest is all caught up in a ponytail and tightly tied up with a black tie. For tonight he has chosen a sparkling back suit with golden lapels that makes him shine whenever the lights hit him.

He thanks the audience with a bow and a twirl and soon after one by one, the tributes take the stage to have their three minutes with him.

The tributes from one are portrayed as usual: sexy and very desirable. The girl is dressed in a gown that accentuates and boosts her curves, while her district partner's suit makes his muscles visible.

Districts 2 and 3 go by without making much of a mark, the only thing I attain from the boy from two is his height and the fact he's rendered as ruthless killing machine.

I pay special attention to the girl from 4 – Coral, as she's to be Rhys' ally.

Dressed in a beautiful knee length ocean blue dress that ends in white waves, imitating the white foam of the sea waves. I listen as she promises Caesar she'll fight her best to return home to her family – to her little brothers.

5, 6, 7, 8, 9 they all go by so fast I can hardly retain a word they've said. As I look to this year's tributes I try hard not to memorize their faces, their clothes, their words. I know that if Rhys is to come out a victor all of them, including Cinder will have to die. Snow won't fall for the romance card again so we can only hope to save one of them, and it has to be Rhys.

10, has we get closer my heart beats faster. The boy from 11 takes the stage and before I can tell Cinder is being called onto the stage. In a pair of black leather pants and heart shaped grey top is obvious Cinna has gone for the desirable angle.

She takes her seat next to Caesar and he begins her interview.

"Cinder, welcome! You have great shoes to fill! How lucky do you feel having Katniss Everdeen as your mentor?"

"Fine, I guess" She shrugs. "What an enthusiasm" Caesar mocks.

"I mean it not like she wants me to live." She adds.

"Now, now, I don't think that's true" he says and changes the subject. "So how are you liking the Capitol?"

"I like it here, so colorful and rich, and the people are so nice" She pauses and gives a big smile to the audience. "Much better than the dump that is district 12, full of poor helpless people – I hate it there." Her statement comes at a shock to all of us. No matter how much you hate your live you can never disregard you district.

"Well if you win you'll have the chance to do so. You'll be rich and be able to visit the capitol as a victor" He offers. "But to do that you'll first have to be 23 other tributes. Do you think you'll be able to do it?" he turns serious.

"I mean it won't be easy, but I think I have a pretty good chance. I mean the tributes are older this year, but just as stupid, so I like my odds" She says with a cocky smile.

"Thank you Cinder and good luck" Caesar gets up and shakes Cinder's hand, gesturing for her to take her seat next to the remaining tributes.

Her three minutes are up which means Rhys is going to step on stage in just a few seconds. I adjust me seat and listen to Caesar as he presents Rhys.

"… You know him as the star-crossed lover's best man, please join me as we welcome the older brother of our very own district 12 victor – Rhys Mellark"

He steps on stage and is received by a loud round of applause from the audience. Peeta tightens the grip on my hand and turn to him to tell him Rhys will do fine as I kiss his cheek.

"Hi Caesar" Rhys greets taking his seat.

"Rhys, welcome to the capitol"

"Thank you. I would say glad to be here, but given the circumstances…"

"Yes, well tell us, how was it like to be a part of the most famous wedding in all Panem"

"Oh, it was wonderful, I'm so glad I got to be part of it"

"And moreover, as the best man! Were you surprised when Peeta asked you?" Caesar asks.

"I was truly honored when he asked me, I would be happy to participate only as a guest and having the chance to witness Peet and Katniss finally having their happy ending. But the possibility of being right beside my baby brother made it even better."

"I'm sure they were as happy to have you take part in their special day" Caesar adds. The camera changes to Peeta and I and I take the chance to send Rhys a kiss, confirming Caesar's words.

"Rhys, now on a more serious note. What was it like when you discovered you were going to be this year's male tribute for your district?"

"Well I'm not going to lie Caesar, it was tough. Seeing my brother finally having all he ever wanted – a real family, and then seeing me get reaped to this year's games… well it was not easy" Rhys confesses.

"I can only imagine" Caesar Replys. "But you can always win and then you will have 3 winners in the family" he jokes.

"Well I promised my brother and sister I'll try and do my best. I would really like to get back home to my family" I look around and can see most of the audience is moved and with teary eyes, even Caesar is having a hard time controlling his feelings.

"well, try you will. Thank you, Rhys, and I'm sure a lot of us are rooting for you" Caesar says as he tries to pull himself together. I think Snow as underestimated how much people have grown to like Rhys ever since he appeared in my wedding.

Caesar, says goodnight and just like that the show is over. Capitol attendants appear at our side to escort us to our floor. Peeta and I follow without exchanging any words, he will talk to me when he's ready.

Rhys and Cinder are already there when we arrive, I wish good luck to Cinder and she rolls her eyes as she makes her way to her room. Rhys stays back, and his brother and I give him a hug.

"Any last advice?" he asks. "Yes, stay away from the cornucopia, try to find water and shelter and stay alive. We will get you out, we promise, we just need you to keep fighting until we do" I say.

"I'll try. Even if I don't make it please know that I love you both very much" he pauses and then continues. "Peet, I'm proud of you, you are the best brother I could ever ask for, please take care of our father for me. I love you" he hugs his brother who is now crying.

"I love you too. Please stay alive" is all Peeta says before turning around and leaving the room.

"Thank you for what you do for my brother, and please promise me you'll take care of him, help him get over it if I'm gone." He asks me. "I'm really glad I got to know you and call you my sister." He finishes.

"I promise" I say. He hugs me as well and turns to his room.

I stay in the leaving room for a while reflecting about the conversation we all just add, when I realize that I still haven't seen Haymitch or Effie since the show. Haymitch was just by our side and Effie should be up here, she should have accompanied Rhys and Cinder up to our floor.

I decide to search for them in our floor by going to their rooms – nothing. I then return to the leaving room and its veranda – nothing.

Still the veranda is not empty, I open the door and find Peeta seating down near the glass looking down.

"Hi" I offer.

"Hi" He says without turning to face me. I walk forward and seat by his side.

A long minute goes by until he lets out a sight, takes my hand and finally looks at me.

He's crying.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be the first day of the games!


	27. Let the 75th Hunger Games begin!

_Hello,_

 _This Chapter will be focused on the night before and morning of the games._

 _I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading_

 _Catarina :)_

* * *

 _"Hi" I offer._

 _"Hi" He says without turning to face me. I walk forward and seat by his side._

 _A long minute goes by until he lets out a sight, takes my hand and finally looks at me._

 _He's crying._

At home, i'm out the door as soon as the tears come out – unless it's Prim doing the crying. Even then, I don't know what to do or say. But this is Peeta and, like Prim, I know I can't escape.

Turning off all my fleeting instincts, I grip his hand, let out a sigh of defeat and start thinking about something to say.

I'm close to giving up, when he finally speaks.

"I can't do this"

I know better than to try and contradict him, so I look up to him and wait.

"I mean, I'm not giving up, of course not, I just… I just don't know what to do Katniss…" I get it, I do. I volunteered not to see Prim dying in the arena, but this is a million times worse, this would be like seeing Prim in the arena knowing that her life would depend on my actions and the number of sponsors I would be able to gather for her.

"It was so much easier when it was me. I mean, I had already said goodbye to my family, I was decided to die in the arena to save you. I didn't depend on anyone, I owed nothing to anyone and it was my decision to make. My life is no one else's but mine." I shiver just to imagine a scenario where Peeta's plan would have worked. "But this is my brother and I can't give up. It's my fault he's here, it's my fault he'll have to fight for his life, so it is even more, my responsibility to do everything I can to get him out."

"The thing is: how can I do this Katniss? How can I save my brother knowing that in doing so I will be sacrificing others? That saving my brother means that 23 other families will lose theirs? It's not fair – who am I to make this decision? Who am I to decide that my brother's life means more than any other person going into the arena?"

His words finally make me realize the true extent of Snow's punishment: watching his brother die would hurt Peeta deeply, his mother may even never forgive him. But the pain will yield, it never really goes away, but it becomes bearable. Yet, knowing that to save his brother he would have to sacrifice innocent people, that a person from his own district, of whom he also be responsible for, would have to die so that his brother could come out – that would indeed mark Peeta - he would never forgive himself and that guilt will haunt him forever.

Knowing this makes me want to kill Snow even more. Me and all the other victors are bad people, we're killers, we're selfish. But Peeta isn't, he's pure, he wouldn't harm another soul in benefit of his own. He's the only one of us who doesn't deserve to be tortured.

And this will be my punishment too, knowing that Peeta is suffering and that it is because of me, because of those berries.

"It's not your fault, it wasn't you who chose these people to die. Whichever you do something or nothing about it, 23 people will still end up dead. If Rhys wins or not, there are still 23 families that will lose a loved one, this is a certainty and there's nothing you can do about it. The only thing you can do is fight! To bring one of your tributes home, to make sure that only one family, from our district, will cry the loss of their loved one. That's the only thing you can do – That's how you fight Snow. By bringing your brother home, you show Snow that he lost, that he can weaken us but never beat us." I'm not sure if it was the realization of Snow's punishment or just my wish to sooth Peeta that lead me to that speech, but either way I'm astonished with my capacity to put all those words together.

"Either way, you will never have to get through this alone Peeta. I'll be right here at all times and I will help in any way that I can, I promise you" I conclude with a reassuring squeeze of his hand.

He stays silent looking at me for a while, until finally he lets me lead him to the bedroom, where he lies unable to fall asleep.

Effie's knock startles Peeta, making him jump out of the bed. Knowing today would be long, I tries to get as much sleep as I possibly could. Looking at Peeta's eyes I can see he couldn't follow the same strategy.

Effie gives us 5 minutes to change into our day clothes and leads us to the elevators.

"You'll be able to order breakfast in the mentor's ops center." She answers before I can ask the question. "As this is your first-year mentoring, I want you to attend a brief lecture on how to follow your tribute's movements in the arena and how to invest the money each of them gathers" This is one of those times where I'm glad of Effie's strict schedule. This lecture may actually help us keeping up with the remaining victors.

We get to the mentor's ops center two hours before the games start, the room is empty of victors, only the bar employees and a couple of avoxes are present in the room.

What a room! Like most of the victor dedicated rooms of the training center, this one has a fully stocked bar with two bar tenders. Several chairs and coffee tables surround a wall covered from top to bottom with tvs - which are now turned off.

Past the bar are the 12 individual ops center: one for each district, they are limited by ropes joined together by small silver poles. Although there are limited anyone can see everything that's going on inside them.

Each center has two chairs facing a desk. On the desk, there are two tablets, that as we've been told, will allow us to see our tribute at all times. Also, we have the possibility to take the tablet anywhere with us. Next to the tablets there are two computers which will show your tribute's account and a listing of everything we're able to buy.

On top of the desk and attached to the wall, three more tvs stand. These tvs will show the games as they are broadcasted to the Capitol and districts.

In the bar area, some capitol attendant teaches us how to check our tributes balance and how to choose and redeem the items we select to send our tributes. We are told that we are able to choose what, when and where our "gifts" are delivered to the tributes.

Furthermore, there will be a time where the product portfolio will be locked. That will mean that a feast is coming and we aren't allowed to send anything to our tributes in such times.

The end of the lecture leaves us with one hour left to the beginning of the games and we're still the only ones in the room. Effie left as soon as the attendant started talking and Haymitch is nowhere to be seen.

Peeta hasn't said a word since last night, not to me, not to anyone. Since there's nothing to do but wait I pull him to a table and order us breakfast. When it arrives, I push a plate of eggs and toast towards him, but he just stares at it.

Sighing, I place my hand on his check. He leans on it and gives me his full attention. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask, although the heavy dark bags under his eyes are answer enough.

"No, I really tried, but it just wouldn't come" He answers, and I grasp the opportunity to push the plate towards him again. "You should eat something, the day will be long, it will do you good to have some strength to get over it"

This year's mentors start to arrive while I'm trying to get Peeta to eat something. Some of them nod in our direction, other don't even try to acknowledge our presence. Seeder and Chaff arrive together and stop by our table to wish us luck, with Seeder placing a motherly kiss on Peeta's cheek.

Wiress waves at me and Beetee smiles, on the way to their area, but neither stops.

"'Morning brainless, baker boy. I'm starving! What are you eating?" Johanna walks into the room and seats right beside me. I'm hoping she doesn't do or say anything to upset Peeta.

"What? There's nothing to do yet, might as well eat. Take advantage of the only good thing the Capitol has" she continues.

"Oh, thank god, FINNICK!" she shouts, "These two are no fun, neither as said a word so far" She complains has he approaches our table.

" 'Sup partners?" As Coral is Rhy's allied, we are now mentoring partners with Finnick "Are you ready for your first games as mentors? You better be, 'cause I won't let you waste my tribute's life" He says.

"Sure, so how do with do this?" Peeta asks.

"Easy, baker boy, first they need to survive the bloodbath. Then if they are able to find each other and a place to spend the night, we'll see" Peeta flinches to the word "bloodbath" and is unable to respond. He nods and leaves the table heading to our station.

"Must you talk like that?" I question him. "What? It's true. You know most of the tributes won't last past the bloodbath."

"I know but it's his brother, have a little comprehension you two" I ask and then add just for Finnick "What if it was Annie?"

His face grows serious "It was. But I understand what you're saying"

"It's all I'm asking" Johanna scolds at me and leaves but he nods.

"I'll stop by your station later on. Good luck" Finnick says.

"Ok. Good luck to you too" I leave at the same time the speakers urge us to take our places.

I reach the side next to Peeta just in time to see the tvs come to life. Our tablets aren't available yet and neither is the computer containing the product portfolio.

The tvs are showing the capitol and districts broadcast. Caesar and Claudius greet the viewers and the tablets come to life.

"Where's Haymitch?" I ask. I can't believe he's leaving us alone with this.

Peeta and I put our tables side by side, officially I should be responsible for the female tribute and Peeta for the male. But we decided to look after the two of them together.

My tablet is showing Cinder on the glass pipe and on Peeta's we get the first chance to see Rhys. He seems calm and put together as his pipe starts to rise.

As the tributes reach the top, we're shown for the first time this year's arena.

All tributes are standing in their metal circles, surrounding them there's nothing but water.

The cornucopia is about forty meters away from Rhy's position. At first it appears that it is standing on a circular island, with swimming being the only option to get there.

But widening my view of it, I can make out the thin strips of land radiating from the circle like the spokes on a wheel. Counting I make out twelve spokes equidistant from one another. Between them nothing but water, well water and two tributes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-fifth Hunger Games begin" The voice of Claudius Templesmith announces.

One minute, is exactly the time the tributes have before the land mines are disabled and the tributes are released.

I analyze the arena as it was me facing it. I know we said Rhys to run, to get as much distance as possible from the cornucopia, but looking at this arena I know I wouldn't follow my advice.

30 seconds.

Behind the metal platforms there's a beach, with nothing on it, and a vast jungle. I don't see any source of water apart from the salty on, I'm guessing, that composes the lake surrounding them.

This means that all provisions must be exclusively concentrated in the cornucopia.

Since most of the district don't have a source of water, I'm guessing most of the tributes don't know how to swim. This will be a great advantage for the ones that do, as they will reach the center first, collect supplies and leave while most of the tributes will be standing in their circles trying to figure a way out.

I'm suddenly glad I taught Rhys how to swim when I was training him for the possibility of being reaped.

"I wouldn't run. Not this time." I state out loud to Peeta. He takes his eyes of the table only enough to face me. "Most of the tributes probably don't know how to swim, if your fast you can probably reach the cornucopia, serve yourself and get out without having much of a competition" I continue.

"Perhaps. But I still would run" He says and gets back to the tablet.

15 seconds.

I can see that Rhys has reach the same conclusion as me. He positions himself forward and ready to dive.

Seing this, Peeta clings to his chair.

"It will be ok, it's a good strategy, trust me" I assure him.

Just then I remember that I have a second tribute to look after. I search for Cinder and find her with the same look as most of the tributes around her: Indecision. Unlike Rhys, she probably didn't have someone who could teach her how to swim, and like almost every tribute is afraid to jump in the water and drown.

Focusing on her I try to find a way to help her.

10 seconds.

I can't think of a thing I can do.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

The gong goes off.

Immediately Rhys dives into the water.


End file.
